Sum of Her Parts
by ReBish
Summary: Samantha was just a single mom who worked as data entry for SHIELD until a literal crash landing causes her to meet the Legendary Captain America. She's got enough to deal with, raising a kid on her own and people hunting her down for her eidetic memory but maybe the blue-eyed super soldier can make her life a little sweeter than apple pie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Crash Landing

Now Samantha Clarkson was not expecting a sudden explosion on the side of her building. What she _was_ expecting was a cold, soggy lunch she had packed and a dull morning full of data entry at her job at SHIELD. It had been a year since she joined the organization as a glorified receptionist with insurance, which was why she accepted their offer. Sure, there was no annual picnic and they weren't allowed to talk about their job besides the mundane, but she could deal with that easily enough. There was so much she could handle besides behind startled awake by an explosion.

Not the explosions.

Samantha, or "Sam", held onto her desk as the building shook with the vibrations of the attack and she had barely bit back the scream threatening to gurgle out of her throat as she sunk to the floor. Everyone around her was either rushing to the door or hiding underneath their desks. Not one to be left behind, she shoved her feet back into her ill-suited shoes and grabbed her purse. Many of her coworkers were piling through the doorway and she waiting until everyone else was out before she stumbled through. The building shook again and the scent of smoke filled her nostrils as she wobbled her way out.

Sam slid her hands over the walls to find a coordinated path outside. They had just had a fire drill weeks ago explaining exactly what to do in such a dire situation. She cursed her luck and wondered if she had enough time as the building shook again, rocking her back and forth, sending her to the floor in a sprawled mess. She pushed away her messy hair and couldn't help but panic. Sam stood up shakily and took a shallow breath. Trying to remember, she vaguely noticed the cracks on the ground. Sam bit her lip and lined herself up against the wall. If she just managed to walk against it, she could get out of there safely. Sam willed herself to take a step and winced as the floor groaned loudly, protesting the weight.

It was the worst time for the spangled figure to crash through the building and right onto the floor's weak spot. Honestly, the worst, she thought weakly as the floor started to give way underneath her.

She gave out a frightful shriek as she lost what little ground she had left beneath her feet. The wall behind her started to shift forward and against her. With nothing to hold onto or cling against, she felt the the harsh impact against the unyielding cement as she landed on her side. Looking up, she immediately curled up in the fetal position, covering her face as the wall followed her down, crumbling into pieces over her body. Minutes later, when she was sure that nothing else would fall on top of her, she pushed away chunks of drywall and tossed them to the side. Her hips and legs were caught under heavy material she couldn't quite wiggle out of.

Sam wiped her dust-covered face with the back of her palm and spat out bits and pieces from her mouth. She waved a hand in front of her face and tried not to sneeze. She was pretty sure none of it was safe to inhale and tried to keep her breaths shallow. Overall, she had yet to start panicking. Mostly because SHIELD was an organization who was adamant about safety and not leaving anyone behind. She remembered the incident reports pretty well and hoped there would be a rescue soon. Pressing her forehead against the concrete, she tried to pull her thoughts together. The side where she landed on was throbbing in pain and she didn't know how long she would be there.

Gasping slightly as the pieces of wood dug deeper into her body, she stopped moving, feeling her pubis bone rub against the cold cement. A figure in the dark moved, alarming her as he was big and muscled. Could it be one of the men that had attacked SHIELD headquarters? Sam felt around and found her purse, pulling it close to her. Her cell phone still had some battery left and they could find her with the signal. The figure shifted closer with purpose, wiping his face with his sleeve as he knelt down in front of her and gave her a warm smile. Sam bit her lip for a minute and raked back her hair from her face. It was like a bad dream, getting caught underneath a wall that fell over you and covered in dust; then being saved by a ridiculously good-looking man. It was a cruel twist of fate.

"Are you okay, ma'am," he asked.

"Stuck," she mumbled, embarrassed. "And it hurts to move."

"Don't," he instructed. "I'm afraid if I move anything, this structure will fall all over you."

"So don't move it," Sam agreed. "And maybe get help?"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to leave you alone like this."

"I just need a flashlight and a good book," Sam grunted, wincing as the sharp needles continued to pinch bits of exposed flesh. Her shirt was riding up.

"No, ma'am, it isn't safe." Just to prove his point, another explosion nearby happened, shaking the foundations to their core. "Do you feel faint or anything?"

"Dizzy," she sighed. "I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here safely."

"No, not that," Sam murmured, looking slightly upset. "It's just... no one will know to pick up my son from school."

"I'm sure the father-"

"Yeah," Sam chuckled dryly. "He isn't in the picture. I need to get out of here." She bit her lip as she moved her hips slightly. There was a creak somewhere close to her feet.

"Please stop," he touched her shoulder. "You could get hurt. Even I'm not strong enough to hold up all of this."

"But-"

"Your son will be safe, I promise," he smiled, showing perfect teeth. "What's your name?"

"Sam," she replied, pushing hair from her face again. Sweat was streaking down her face, much to her embarrassment.

"It's a pleasure, even under such dire circumstances, to meet you. My name is Steve. What do you do here at SHIELD?"

"Data entry/data analyst," she coughed. "I'm mostly taking dictation around here. I have a real good ear."

"I see, and do you like it?"

"It's okay," Sam itched to sit up rather than be lying down on her stomach. "It keeps food on the table and lets me buy toys for my brat."

"How old is your boy?"

"He's seven," Sam smiled brightly. "His name is Fred. I named him after my favorite book character."

"And what's that?"

"Harry Potter," she giggled. "He's a good kid."

"You must love him very much," Steve commented.

"I guess," she wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't listen to his momma."

He chuckled softly, extending his legs outwards to relax a bit. There were explosions every so often, but things had calmed down. There was also less screaming, which was always a good sign. Steve bit back a sigh and wished he could have helped his comrades out there. They weren't sure who had activated the bomb but they would be found and brought to justice. Iron Man and Hawkeye would manage on their own, they were superheroes after all. And Natasha had been in charge of getting as many people out as possible. Fury would take care of everything else. As much as he wanted to leave and help, couldn't leave the woman underneath the rubble alone. It just wouldn't be right. She looked tired, with bits and pieces of debris stuck in her curls. There was dust smeared on her cheeks and she seemed anxious.

"I'll get us out of here," he said.

"You _are_ Captain America," she murmured. "I trust you."

"Thank you," he beamed.

"Oh damn," she hissed, feeling water hit her feet. "I think a pipe burst somewhere."

"The basement will flood," he frowned. "Don't move."

"I can't," she said, deadpanned, pointing to the debris.

Steve began grabbing lumber and drywall, throwing it to the side. He was doing a good job and was half-way through by the time the water started hitting her lips. Sputtering slightly, she arched her back and pushed with her hands so she would be elevated. But the water was rising and she was pretty sure that she was going to drown. Not giving up, she started yanking her legs, ignoring the sharp, jagged scratches. There was a particular nail that sliced up her thigh pretty good but she just couldn't get loose. A gold and red figure landed in front of them. The face plate lifted and inside was Tony Stark, looking puzzled at the sight of her practically swimming.

"Uh, Cap? She's drowning."

"Duly noted," he snapped, kicking away a large piece of wall. A thin gleam of sweat covered his face.

"Jeez," Tony sighed, raising his arm and lasering through mess. "Cover your face."

"Shit," she cried, huddling close as things fell on top of her. Steve slid down and moved most of them away.

"Tony, can you lift some of this?"

"I hate manual labor," he sighed, going over to help. "You owe me."

Coughing slightly, she managed to slide out before everything tumbled onto a larger pile over her body. Holding her leg as it fiercely bled, she snatched up her bag from the ground and wiped her face. She felt ill and was tired of the scenery. Really, all she wanted was to hug the living crap out of her kid and take a long shower. Steve landed in front of her and winced at her injury. Tony Stark flipped back his face plate and gave the Captain a terse nod as he heaved her in his arms. Sam was expecting to walk and sighed in relief as the metal pressed against her heated body. She was so tired, the adrenaline that coursed through her veins was practically gone. Tony gingerly placed her in front of a medic and explained what happened while she placed her face in her dirty hands.

The man in charge personally took care of her, checking every bruise and scratch with gentle practice. Sam slid a blanket over her lap so she could pull down her pants. The wound wasn't as deep as it was long, at about four inches. There was no need for stitches but the bandages were uncomfortable and itchy. The paramedic explained it was probably the dust that was spread all over her clothes. Sam checked the time and realized she had only had a limited amount of time to pick her son. And with her cell phone dead due to water damage, she couldn't call anyone to come and get him. Her father didn't get out of work until five. Swearing slightly, she wiped her face and watched the man finish his work with agitation.

"There, you're free to go," he murmured. "Make sure to clean it and add this antiseptic." He handed over a small tube.

"Thanks," Sam swung her purse over her shoulder and stumbled right into Steve who had approached not moments ago. "Shit, sorry!"

"It's fine," he smiled. His had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from SHIELD's vans. He wasn't allowed to walk among civilians in his uniform. "I came to check up on you."

"I'm fine," Sam bit her lip. "But I'm super late."

"That's why I came to find you," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Tony offered his car up since... well..."

"Oh my god, that would be amazing," Sam grinned. "I don't have to take the subway!"

"It's waiting over there," he pointed to his left.

"I'll follow you."

They found a large Mercedes waiting in the wings, complete with driver. Not used to such luxuries, she was startled to see that Steve had opened the door for her. She tucked away a curl from her face, self-conscious that she probably looked like a mountain of cocaine had fallen over her. Hunching down, she slipped into the car and immediately tried to stop moving to keep the dust from falling all over the interior of the car. Steve slipped inside casually and shut the door behind him. He turned to her inquisitively.

"Where are we heading," asked Steve.

"Oh, Pines Elementary School," she said confidently. "Please."

"Thanks, Happy," Steve murmured.

"I'll get us there fast."

"Thank you," Sam sunk into the seats heavily, exhaustion hitting her with full force. "Today is one of those days where I'm probably going to force my kid to sleep in bed with me."

"I can only imagine," Steve sighed. "Just one of those days." Her lips quirked, curious.

"What do you do for fun, Steve?"

Her sudden switch of topics made him stumble. "A-ah, I r-ride my bike."

"You have a bike," she asked, eyes sparkling. "My dad has a bike! He's got this big Harley he always made me ride with him when he dropped me off at school. Just to scare the boys away, cuz I was his special little girl."

"Really now," he chuckled. "That must have been embarrassing."

"It was but," she paused. "It certainly didn't keep the boys away."

He could see why. She had that dark mess of curls that fell over her shoulders in crazy spirals. A pert little mouth did things to his calm demeanor. Match that with a pair of wide gray eyes and lithe figure, he probably wouldn't have let her out if she was _his_ daughter. Not well past thirty, anyway. Sam let out a soft laugh and rubbed the back of her calf with her hand. Her head tipped slightly while she looked at him, as though considering something.

"So you ride your bike," she said. "And save the world. Does it leave much time for anything else?"

He thought about it for a moment. "The gym."

Her loud, strong laugh was worth the cost of his dignity. Her smile was wide and playful.

"I see," Sam glanced at the window. "Any reading?"

"Well, I know who Fred Weasely is," he replied.

"Oh good," Sam shouldered her bag. "This is my stop."

"Oh," he glanced at Happy. "We could take you home. You and your son."

"We live a block or two down from here," she explained.

"It wouldn't be an issue."

"Well," Sam touched her thigh gingerly. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Here, let me help you out," Steve opened the car door and did so, holding her hand and gently guiding her out. She hobbled slightly but stood straight and walked to the gate of the school. She didn't like her son to see her in pain.

A small boy with jet black hair was crouched down against the gate, running a broken stick on the ground, creating paths no one else could see. Sam walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. They had the same gray eyes and smile, as he gleefully jumped into her awaiting arms. Stumbling slightly, Steve could see her holding back a cry of pain as she gathered him up and hugged him tightly. He noticed, with some semblance of pride, that little Fred had an Avengers backpack. Sam wrapped an around the boy's waist and carried him back to the car while listening to his animated story.

"... and mom! Mom, the worm was huge and only I touched it. Everyone else was scared," he giggled.

"Worms are gross," Sam made a face.

"I know, it was icky-gross."

"Well, now I know not to get your a pet worm for Christmas."

"Not unless... unless it's an Alaskan Bull Worm!"

"We'll call it Wormie," Sam snickered, putting him down. "Freddie-kins, this is-"

"Steve Rogers," he stared in wonder. "It's Captain America, mom! MOM!"

"Oh, yeah," Sam shrugged, then looked at Steve. "He's a bit obsessed with the Avengers."

"Can I see your shield! Mom, mooooooom, where's my shield so he can siiiiiiign it!"

"Fred, you behave yourself," Sam frowned. "Introduce yourself and stop wriggling."

"I'm-I'm Fred! You are so cool," Fred glanced at his mom. "Can you sign my shield? Pleeaaase?"

"Uh, sure, son."

"YES! Everyone is going to _be_ so jealous," Fred started hopping around them. Sam face-palmed herself, and none too lightly. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed.

"Are you hungry," she asked. He nodded, watching Fred circle him while jumping. "I still haven't paid you back for saving my life."

"_You saved my mom's life! YOU ARE AWESOME!"_

"Hush," Sam snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder and settling him in one place.

"Saving your life is my job," he shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Let me treat you to dinner," Sam glared at her son who was pretending he was an airplane. "I insist."

"I-"

"I'll release my son," Sam narrowed her eyes.

"A-alright," Steve let out a laugh.

"There's this really nice diner by my place," Sam looked down. "I just have to change."

"Lead the way."

"Mom, did you know he's a superhero," Fred asked, still staring at Steve.

"Yes, he did save my life," Sam grabbed his flailing hand. "Now calm down or Mr. Rogers is going to go home."

"You _can't_ leave without signing my shield," Fred glanced at his mom. "Can I be your sidekick? I'd be a good sidekick! I can wash my own dishes." Steve couldn't help but grin at the kid's exuberance. "And all the kids would be jeal-_ous_."

"Well, I don't think wanting to make your classmates jealous is a good idea," Steve ruffled Fred's hair.

"Mom, can I be a sidekick?"

"When you can wash your own underwear, we'll talk."

"Mo_-om, you don't talk about underwear in front of Captain America!_"  
"I don't really know what to tell you," Sam bent down and gave her kid a smooch on the cheek. "When you're older, you can be your own superhero."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Sam glanced at Steve who flashed her a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Differences

_A/N: Long chapter for this one. I worked on it over the course of a couple of days which is why I think it's better than the first chapter. Also, I edited some of the first chapter and reloaded it, just so everyone knows. It looks a little better with some edits thanks to my lovely beta, Lupin whom I love to bits. Please review and show some love. Reviews are delicious._

Sam wiped her face with a wet napkin and groaned at the deathly heat in her home. Not to be undone, outside seemed to be the Gates of Hell every time you stepped past the door. Fanning herself with her fan, she went back to the bathroom and started another bath to cool off. It was already the beginning of Fall but the rains hadn't come, neither had the falling of the leaves. It was just as bad as Summer, but at least her son was able to enjoy the cold A/C at his school.

SHIELD had begun rebuilding the moment the city had said it could and they worked day and night for over the period of two weeks. She would return to her small cubicle in a day and she was grateful for it. SHIELD had paid for her time off and anyone who worked in the building that couldn't access the information needed, which was great because it gave her enough time to help her father, who was currently caught up in his mid-life crisis. And unsure of his sexual orientation. Sam had braced herself the moment she found out but couldn't just abandon her father, not after everything he had done for her. She was a daddy's girl with a capital "D".

Sam's mother had left the picture when she was eight years old, only a year older than her Fred. She had claimed it was too hard for her and she wasn't able to do it. Her father had buckled down and joined the Police Force. He was a part of New York's finest and did everything possible in order to provide for Sam when she was a child. She never went without a meal or new clothes on her back. Even when she was a rotten teenager and hung out with the less... reputable people, her dad still worked his ass off and bought her a car. When Sam became pregnant, he drew the line and told her to decide. He could accept the pregnancy and the child but she had to straighten up and fly true. It was the one hard conversation she wished she never gave her father cause to give to her.

Fred's dad wasn't in the picture. He hadn't been ready to be a father and was cruel when he abandoned she _did_ sleep around on occasion, there had only been one guy she had trusted enough to go without a condom. It didn't matter, though. At first they had discussed abortion, which she was fine with. But he became more and more distant as the days passed. And they waited too long for her to go to the clinic. By that time, Sam had decided to stick with the pregnancy and give it up for adoption. Things changed so quickly for her and she was shunned at school. But she faced them and graduated with honors. Talk they did, but she had one of the highest GPA's in the school. All thanks to the hard work her father put in. If it hadn't been for him, she wasn't sure where she'd be in life.

She turned off the water and sighed softly. College was never for her, as much as she liked it. She never decided on a major or wanted anything more than a diploma. Nothing suited her wants and needs and after having a child, she couldn't imagine doing mid-terms with a baby suckling on her breast. Sam drew her fingers over the water before sinking in. SHIELD was good to her, she would stay there as long as possible.

An hour later, she dried off and picked up the phone to schedule someone to come and fix the A/C. She wasn't able to live like that for very long, always sweating like a pig. She glanced at the time and noted she had to get dressed. Fred would be getting out soon. Sam always made it a point to go and pick him up from school. It gave them time to bond. She threw on a t-shirt and some yoga pants with matching sandals. She grabbed her keys and purse and went to wait outside of the school until the bell rang. Fred was one of the last come out, heavily pouting as he carried his homework folder. Instead of swarming him with questions, she held out her hand and smiled when he took it. He refused to stop pouting and she patiently waited until he spoke up, which didn't take very long.

"Mom, am I ugly?"

"Why, Freddie-kins, why would you ask such a silly question? You are not ugly, not by any means."

"The girls in class said I'm ugly," Fred whispered, sniffling. "There's this boy... and he has blond hair and the girls really like him!"

"And you think you'd be handsome if you had blond hair?"

"Yes, just like Captain America..."

"Oh, kiddo," Sam kissed his forehead. "Don't you know? Iron Man has black hair. And the Hulk? He has brown hair."

"So does Hawkeye," he mumbled.

"So why would you want to be blond? Is mommy ugly for having black hair?"

"No! Mom, you're bootiful."

"Then does it matter what some ugly girls think?"

"I guess not."

"Come on, we're gonna go shopping for some baking stuff."

"Are we making cookies," he asked eagerly, looking up at her.

"Uh-huh, and a pie for Captain America. Wanna help?"

"Yes! Mom?"

"Yeah, squishy?"

"Can you sing the song, please?"

"Now?"

"Pah-_leeease?"_

"Okay, don't beg," Sam sauntered down the street with her son, holding his hand and grinning happily as they found the specialty store where they sold tons of baking goodies. She liked to bake, it was like magic in the kitchen. "_The night we met, I knew I needed you so. And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go. So won't you say you love me?-"_

"I love you, mom!"

"_-I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make'em turn their heads every place we go!"_

"So won't you please," Fred sang along. "Be my, be my little baby!"

Sam hummed along the rest as she picked up the basket and walked down the aisles with patience. Every so often, Fred would bring her something odd and interesting to which she would give him a quick explanation and had him put it back right where he found it. Twice, she scolded him for bumping into people and she had threatened to take him right home. After that, he simmered down and helped find what she needed. Towards the end, she bought a pie crust and all purpose flour. Everything else, she had at home in her cupboards. Fred insisted on carrying in the flour since she didn't trust him with the pie crust.

"Mom, what kind of pie are ya gonna make?"

"Apple pie."

"Why, is it his favorite?"

"Everyone likes apple pie," Sam paused. "And if not, he can give it to someone else."

"And the cookies?"

"For Tony Stark, he saved me too."

"Can I try the cookies?"

"You can taste test them," Sam wriggled her nose at him. "That doesn't mean all of them like last time."

"How many cookies can I eeeaaaat?"

"One."

"Fiiiive."

"Two."

"Mooooom."

"Three and that's it!"

It turned out to be more like four, she realized with a chuckle as he curled up on the couch with a sticky face. The pie was cooling down on the counter and the cookies were already in the oven with only minutes left to bake. Sam pulled off the hair tie and shook out her curls, rubbing her scalp gently. It was her last day off and she had enjoyed most of it with her kid. He was a good boy and she wouldn't trade him for the world. Quietly, she picked him up from the couch and carried him to his room, tucking him into bed and giving him a good night's kiss.

Sam went to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of wine, already half-way consumed. She poured herself a generous amount in a plastic cup and carried it to the sofa. She had another hour left to relax before she had to head to bed. Tucking her legs underneath her lap, she sipped her wine and smiled in contentment. Her life wasn't perfect, but it was just where it needed to be.

**Ououo**

The next morning at the office was a hectic one. Most people came in which meant that there would be less work for her. She picked up a hefty stack of folders and groaned underneath the weight as she carried it to her brand new computer. It ran much quicker than the last desktop she had in her cubicle and she set to her tasks at hand with relish. Since it was mostly data entry, there wasn't much to be done except typing in everything in the files. By the time lunch rolled around, she was leaping out of her seat to get away from the bright screen. Sam picked up a large paper bag and walked over to the reception desk where her friend Alana was screening calls for Director Fury. She held out a finger and put three people on hold before being able to speak.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever. What's up, doll face?"

"Is Steve Rogers in today? Or Tony Stark for that matter?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Steve is at the gym. Tony Stark is either in one of the labs or playing a prank on someone," Alana glanced at the red lights on her phone. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all," Sam gave her a hug. "I'll bring you a snack in a little bit, okay?"

"Alright, have fun!"

Sam took the elevator down to the gym along with a few agents who got their daily workout along side _the_ Captain America. It was crazy that she had been saved by the good looking hero only weeks ago and now she was bringing him an apple pie. Sam stepped out when the elevator hit the bottom floor and she spotted him beating the shit out of a punching bag. Not wanting to interrupt his intense workout, she sat on a bench and nibbled on a cookie she had brought in a large Tupperware until he paused to wipe his face and reach for the towel that she was sitting next to. Startled, he stared for a moment and gave her a weak smile.

"I won't take up too much of your time," Sam held out the bag, which he took gingerly. His eyebrow raised as he peered inside of it. "It's an apple pie, for... ah, you know, saving me."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I baked it for you," Sam looked up at him. "It's only a pie, but I thought you might like it with my thanks. I appreciate you saving me and all."

"Th-thank you very much, ma'am," Steve said softly. He wasn't used to pretty girls giving him gifts.

"The cookies are for Mr. Stark. I only have an hour for lunch and I didn't want to use it chasing him around. Would you mind giving it to him for me?"

"Of course, I'm sure they're delicious."

"Please enjoy," Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "Fred sends his hero-worship, by the way."

"He's a good kid."

"He is," she grinned. "But I'm sure you have things to do so I'll just get out of your hair."

"Thank you for the pie. It smells great."

"No worries," Sam half waved and headed to the elevator. "See you around."

As she watched the doors close, she sighed and realized how incredibly awkward she had been around him. Maybe it was the fact that she was talking to a superhero that had incidentally saved her life that had her in such a way. He was a reserved guy and so very polite. Sam couldn't help but wonder what had turned him so shy. Pushing back her hair from her face, she wandered her way back to her cubicle. She had just enough time to scarf down her pesto and turkey sandwich and get back to work. Half way through it, there was Maria Hill suddenly standing by her little wall that was covered with articles, pictures of Fred and post-it notes. She liked to keep her space interesting. Swallowing a rather large bite, she resisted the urge to rub her throat and stood up to face her superior.

"Ma'am?"

"You're Samantha Clarkson?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"We need someone to take dictation at a debriefing."

"Right away, ma'am," Sam wrapped up her lunch and put it away in her bag. She grabbed a few pens and a notepad. "Ready. What's the debriefing about?"

"The Avengers recently had a mission and we need a detailed report."

"Okay," Sam relaxed. It wasn't going to be such a terrible side-job. There were horror stories she only talked about when she was good and sauced. "Will they all be there?"

"Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton are the only ones who went on the mission." Maria Hill was the epitome of a perfect agent. Not one hair out of place as she led the way to a large white room where the three men were already comfortably sitting in.

Tony Stark was leaning against the chair as far as it possibly could go while placing his feet on the table. There was her Tupperware container between him and whom she knew to be Clint Barton. He watched her closely as she seated herself at the front and placed her notepad on the table. She uncapped two of her pens and tested one out at the corner. The paperwork she needed was neatly piled next to her. While she familiarized herself with the sheets, Maria wrinkled her nose at Tony and knocked his feet off the table. Steve rolled his eyes at his protests. Sam settled in and began writing in the appropriate information, like name and other such details.

"Hey, you're the girl I saved, aren't you," Tony bit into a cookie. "Good cookies, by the way."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them, Mr. Stark," Sam beamed. "My son had me put in equal amounts of cookie dough on the sheet. They had to be perfect for Iron Man."

"Well, you can't mess with perfection," Tony grinned. "Ms. Sam Clarkson, is it? Does that mean you're single-"

"Tony, that's personal," Steve hissed.

"It certainly _does_ mean I'm single, Mr. Stark," Sam's eyes glinted with humor. "But I'm very sure that _you're_ not. And I wouldn't ever want to get on Pepper Pott's bad side."

"True, that woman will go straight to the jugular with those wicked stilettos of hers."

"I see," Sam took Maria's blatant cough as a sign to start. "Alright, gentlemen, let's begin."

It took the better part of two hours to get all the information out of them. Sam listened intently, her pen never away from her as she scribbled away. There had been a large battle against an organization called Hydra who specialized in weapons with the Tesseract until it was taken away by Thor only a few months ago. Apparently, they were trying to duplicate the cube's energy and create a massive army to take over the world. Without Thor or the Hulk there to help, it was a difficult battle. Tony would have to rebuild another suit from scratch as his had been nearly obliterated. Notes from the medical staff had already been included in the stack of paperwork. Sam paraphrased a lot of what the battle was like and did her best to gather as much information as possible.

In the end, she had enough notes to compile everything into a neat little file. Tony had checked out long ago and was snoring lightly in his chair. The cookies were gone thanks to Clint Barton, who took advantage of Tony's downtime. Steve looked tired and she was pretty he was ready to head right to bed once they finished. Sam would be another hour or so finishing up the sheets before she went back to her own job. Sam bit her lip and gathered everything up, sticking her pens behind both ears. The curls usually held them in place. Usually.

"Okay, I think I have everything," Sam stuck everything in a provided manilla folder. "... Er... Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, don't wake him up," Clint stared at his coworker. "He does it on his own and gets rather grumpy otherwise."

"Oh... okay," Sam said, bewildered. "I hope he has a good nap."

"I apologize for his unprofessional manner, Ms. Clarkson. He really shouldn't be sleeping on the job at all," Steve frowned. "He shouldn't be wasting your time like that."

"You guys filled in most of the gray areas," Sam waved a hand dismissively.

"Still, he's an Avenger," he stated.

"It's okay," Sam shrugged. "No big deal. Thanks for being a good sport, though. I can't imagine you do this every time you come back from a mission."

"That's pretty much what happens," Steve chuckled, glancing at Tony. "He usually skips out before Fury can wrangle him in the interview room."

"I'd like to watch Director Fury wrangle anyone in," Sam snickered. "Must be such an interesting sight."

"Well, good luck to anyone that gets caught up in it," Steve smiled.

Sam laughed softly and held her folder closely. He looked a little more relaxed now that he wasn't focused on punching a bag. The bruises on his knuckles were fading and while there was still a hint of a split lip, he managed to look every bit the hero he was portrayed to be. Sam excused herself and walked back to her cubicle where she spent a good chunk of time finishing up the report. It was tedious work that had her checking the time often. Her coworkers were happily chatting away as she edited and cleaned up her report. Sam checked her notes one last time and shuffled her papers together, standing up to go and find them for their signatures. Looking back, she realized she probably should have gotten them up front rather than go searching for the Avengers.

Heaving herself from out of her comfortable chair, she picked up her purse and a pen and went on a hunt. She would turn in the file and head out to go pick up Fred, and possibly take him out for ice cream. She sure as hell needed the frosty treat after such a tough day at work. Sam found Hawkeye in the Mess Hall, eating away at a table with the lovely Natasha, also known as the deadly Black Widow, who was nursing a cup of coffee. Meekly, she approached, watching them grow silent even from several feet away. Sam coughed and tucked a curl away from her face. Just from the calm way Natasha watched at her, she felt frumpy even in her sleek office wear. She pulled out his paperwork and the pen.

"I need your signature to get this baby on Fury's desk," Sam explained.

"No worries," Hawkeye took the pen and signed away. "There you go."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "I'll let you get back to your conversation."

Sam could feel Natasha's stare in between her shoulders all the way out of the cafeteria. She was a deadly assassin who could probably kill with a look if she tried hard enough. Sam wasn't sure what her look was going on about but she sure didn't want to be around when she was _pissed_. She tucked away the sheet and went to find the other two. But after a good twenty minutes of walking through the halls, she was informed that they were already at Stark Tower and would be staying there for the remainder of the day. Sam groaned loudly and sighed. Reluctantly, she tucked the folder in her bag and left the office to go pick up her son. The ice cream would have to wait.

She took the subway and found her son inside of his classroom with a bunch of other kids looking at the brand new hamster they had for a pet. Carefully, Sam tapped his shoulder and smooched his cheek, which he wiped off, clearly offended at her open show of affection. Snickering, she ruffled his hair and led him out. He was still hyped up about the hamster and was begging for one as he hopped alongside her.

"No, no hamster," Sam took his hand as they crossed the street. "You're not mature enough for a pet. We'll see about a _puppy_ in the near future if you're good, though."

"Oh, I want a black puppy! Mooom, please! Can we get a puppy?"

"Maybe," Sam kissed his forehead. "But you have to be good and show me you can handle one."

"How," Fred asked plaintively. "How, mooooom?"

"For one thing, you can be on your very best, bestest behavior while I do this errand," Sam checked on the chart to figure out their trip schedule to get to Stark Tower.

"I can do that! I can," Fred took a deep breath. "Then can we get a puppy?"

"We'll get ice cream and talk about getting a puppy," Sam held his hand close. "But only if you behave."

"Can I have my... my DS? I want to play."

"Once we get on the train," Sam grinned. "You're so cute."

"Of course I am," he smiled brightly. "Oh! Mom, the girls in the class changed their minds! I'm not ugly anymore!"

"I told you," she touched his hair absently. "Girls can be silly."

"Were you a silly girl, mom?"

"Yes," Sam peered into his gray eyes so much like her own and sighed softly. "But I'm not so silly anymore."

"Is dad silly?"

"Your dad?"

"Uh-huh. Lots of the kids in my kids have their dads, except for Natalie. Her dad died in Afghan..."

"Afghanistan," Sam refused to shield her kid from the truth. Lies only brought lies and she avoided it when she could. "She must miss him a lot."

"She says she doesn't remember him," Fred paused, staring at a picture. "I don't remember my dad."

"He wasn't around, kiddo. But you look like him," Sam took his hand and helped him on the train. "I think we should talk about this later, okay?"

"Mom, did you love dad?"

"... Yes. But he didn't love me." Sam frowned, finding a seat near the back. She stood next to him and handed him the DS as a distraction.

The train brought them a little away from mid-town Manhattan near the business district. Just before they got off, Sam took the DS and put in her purse. Fred, who was accustomed to it, stood up and took her hand. They got off the train and stopped for some ice cream which they ate at the shop. It was still warm out and she had promised her kid. Fred was a big fan of Strawberry while she devoured a scoop of Rocky Road. Twenty minutes and couple of napkins later, they made their way through the crowds and arrived at Stark Tower where people were coming in and out. Sam placed a finger to her lips and motioned for Fred to be quiet. Wanting that puppy, he placed his arms by his body and stood as straight as he could. She chuckled softly and approached the receptionist who greeted her coolly.

"Hi, I'm from SHIELD. I came to get some signatures from Tony Stark and Steve Rogers on some classified paperwork."

"Your name?"

"Sam Clarkson."

"If you'll have a seat, I'll ring them up and see to the arrangements."

"Thank you."

Sam led Fred to a comfy looking couch and had him sit quietly with the DS. It took fifteen minutes and two phone calls before she knew anything was going to happen. A stunning red head with legs for days came out of the elevator. Sam knew her to be _the_ Pepper Potts who had a killer smile shooting her way. She stood up and mentally checked to see if her outfit was okay. Once she was sure that she didn't look like a complete slovenly mess, she held out her hand and shook Pepper's with a firm grip.

"You must be Sam," Pepper murmured, peering behind her at Fred. "And... is he...?"

"Oh, my son," she blushed. "I just came to pick him up from school and I couldn't get a babysitter in time."

"He's lovely."

"Isn't he," Sam beamed. "So, it's the debriefing paperwork. I didn't have the capacity to think things through and didn't get the signatures."

"Well, that can easily be arranged."

"So, I'll just wait here-"

"Tony said to come on up," Pepper chuckled. "I suppose he must have liked your cookies."

"They can't have been that great," Sam bit her lip. "Are you sure my kid can come up? I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"As long as he doesn't try on Tony's suit, I'm sure we'll be fine."

The elevator ride was pleasant with Pepper's company who was a complete delight and very witty. Twice, she had Fred giggling like a fiend. Sam always appreciated when a person made her kid feel welcome. And while it was a little unprofessional to bring her son along for the ride, there wasn't much she could do to avoid it except to leave him after school. But he was rather attached to her and their routine and usually had a hissy fit if she wasn't there on the dot to come pick him up. Fred looked up at her and smiled toothily, holding his DS close. Pepper laughed.

"How old are you, Fred?"

"I'm seven! Mom said I can have a puppy if I'm good on this errand."

"Oh that's so sweet, what does your dad say?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Dad doesn't say nothin'. He doesn't love mom so … so …. he doesn't live with us!"

"I'm sorry, that was careless of me," Pepper said swiftly, looking embarrassed. "I shouldn't have assumed-"

"It's fine," Sam shrugged. "It happens."

"I apologize."

"Ms. Potts, it's fine. I promise. I'm not upset," Sam glanced at her kid. "Everyone expects there to be a daddy."

"We don't need a daddy," Fred raised his hands as the elevators opened. "We're still a family!"

"I feel terrible," Pepper touched her arm. "Again, I apologize."

"Stop apologizing or I'm going to have to apologize," Sam laughed.

"I'll get you that signature," Pepper smiled. "Would you like anything to drink? Water?"

"Sure, I'll take some water if that's alright."

"And you," Pepper asked Fred

"Chocolate milk!"

"Fred-"

"I think Tony has some," Pepper pulled out a nearly full carton of the stuff and poured him a cup, complete with a bendy straw. "Here you go, Fred."

"Thank you, Ms. Pepper," he said, handing his DS to Sam while he sat on a couch, carefully holding and enjoying it.

"He really wants that puppy," Pepper commented.

"Oh, he just might get it," Sam smiled.

"Jarvis? Can you please tell Tony that he has guests? And if he tries to get himself out of it, warn him that there will be no chocolate milk left if he does," Pepper stated. Sam jumped when a voice from nowhere replied.

"Of course, Ms. Pepper. Anything else?"

"Also inform Steve that he is needed."

"Right away!"

"Um," Sam started, unsure of what else to say.

"Jarvis is an A.I.. He also babysits Tony," Pepper explained.

"Amazing," she replied, staring at the ceiling. "Did Tony create it?"

"Yes, he creates so many wonderful things," Pepper paused. "And some really bad things."

"Like?"

"Oh dear, there are too many," Pepper grinned. "He's very reckless."

"Well, he's a superhero," Sam twisted the cap of her water and took a long drink. "Is it … difficult being with one?"

"It can be," Pepper looked down at her hands. "But he is my best friend. And I'll support him with what I can."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Freddie-kins?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Oh," Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "Ms. Potts?"

"Third door on your right."

Fred was still a kid and prone to accidents from time to time, which is why she followed him to the bathroom. After washing his hands and face, they made sure not to have messed anything up before unlocking the door and walking outside. Tony and Steve were already standing at the kitchen island when she had left the folder and her bag. Sam led Fred to the couch, ignoring his whispers that Iron Man was standing right over _there_ and oh my god, that is so cool.

"Mom, can I say hi? Please? Please? PLEASE?"

"Sit down and behave," Sam kissed his forehead. "You promised."

"Okay," Fred sunk into the couch, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed, looking embarrassed while the three of them watched her.

"Is that your kid," Tony asked.

"Yes, that's Fred."

"He's drinking my chocolate milk," he observed.

"Tony, he's just a boy," Steve stated, looking to intervene if he got belligerent.

"I'm just commenting on his excellent choice of beverage," Tony glanced at Sam.

"He knows you're Iron Man but he's pouting," Sam pulled out the sheets. "I'm making him stay on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to get underfoot," Sam pulled out his sheet and gave him a pen.

"That's a terrible reason," Tony placed the pen on the table and wandered over to where Fred was sitting. He had a soft spot for kids. "Hey, kiddo."

"Iron Man," he whispered.

"What's your name?"

"Fred."

"And you're … what? Eighteen?"

"I'm seven," Fred said with a giggle.

"My kid is going to fall in love with him," Sam muttered, shaking his head. She had to admit that the sight was adorable. Steve picked up the pen.

"Where is mine?"

"Oh! Here," Sam handed it over. "Just sign and date. And then when Mr. Stark is done, he can sign his."

"We're having a very important conversation about chocolate milk," Tony called out.

"Can I have an Iron Man suit," Fred asked eagerly.

"Absolutely-"

"_Not!_"

"Yeah, your mom is buzzkill," Tony said in a stage whisper. Sam's jaw dropped and she was debating on whether it would be professional or not to chuck his toaster at him. He fist-bumped Fred and returned back to the island where Steve was smirking at him. Sam shoved a pen in his hand. "Cute kid."

"I know, right," Sam winked at Fred who looked awestruck. "Sign, Mr. Stark. Then you'll only have to see me at SHIELD headquarters."

"But how I am supposed to make you fall in love with me if you're not around to witness my awesome prowess?"

"I think I'll survive," Sam said dryly as she watched him sign his name with a flourish. "Fred, let's go!"

"But mom, we're in Iron Man's house. This is so cool," Fred bounced once on his couch. "This is his sofa!"

"Yes, but Mr. Iron Man has a lot of work to do."

"Aww," Fred stomped his little self over and stopped to stare at Steve, who waved at him. "Captain America, do you live here too?"

"Yes, I guess so," he squirmed under the boy's intense stare.

"MOM, WE'RE IN A HOUSE OF SUPERHEROES!"

"Oh my," Pepper giggled. Tony smiled.

"I like this kid," Tony patted his head. "You should come back sometime. The Hulk lives here too."

"I'm never going to get him to leave now," Sam grunted.

"I'm sure you will," Steve chuckled.

"Doubtful," said Sam as they all watched Fred jump around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Familiarity

_A/N: If you don't know already, I have bipolar disorder and I've been feeling quite awful. My medication hasn't been working and I've been struggling to stay stable. It is the worst. I fucking hate it. So I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I have been trying to stay out of the hospital. However, this new medication seems to be doing it's job. It's going to take a couple more weeks to stabilize but I hope it's the last med change in a couple of years. I need hugs and reviews, they make me feel like I'm actually doing a decent job. I appreciate the love. _

_Did anyone get the DVD at midnight? I got a poster with a balloon. It was bad ass!_

**Xxx**

Over the next couple of weeks, Sam became a sort of shadow for the Avengers. They had missions and she was the one who had to debrief them. Fury had given her a promotion and she took it gratefully. She wasn't the data entry type anyway. Sam took her job very seriously and had learned to edit while she was listening. It wasn't very hard, what with her eidetic memory. She just wasn't sure whether SHIELD knew about it.

She had been tested real young as a kid and it was why she was able to ace all of her classes when she was pregnant. Throwing up and sipping ginger ale with a throbbing back didn't give much of an opportunity to study. She was thankful for her gift but didn't use it much. Mostly it was because she was scared of it. There had been one time where she had shown her skills and her classmates treated her different and tried using her, before shunning her when she refused. Sam didn't forget much, like pie recipes or the how to get the slope of a line. But people attributed her abilities up to being a _mom_ and while she hated that, it helped her keep her eidetic memory under the radar.

Whether Fred had developed the talent, she wasn't sure or ready to find out. She would let her kid keep his childhood a little longer. Because finding out you're special also ostracized from society. She only had to think about how mutants were being treated in general and shuddered at the thought. No, she wouldn't put Fred through anything like that. If he was normal, she would be more grateful for it.

Getting out of the black SHIELD car, she grabbed the small box of cupcakes she purchased and skittered back to the offices. She wasn't sure who went to the mission as she only did the debriefing, but she was sure Tony went along for the ride. She grabbed the necessary paperwork and pens and went to the interview room where she deposited the box of cupcakes in the center of the room. She also placed a bottle of cold water in front of each seat. Sam had played receptionist and had to learn how to set up a room properly. While she was sure the only thing the Avengers really wanted to see was a hot meal and a cushy bed, the best she could do was hydrate them enough to get the information.

Eventually, they all filed in. In the three missions she had been present for a debriefing, she had only seen Natasha, Barton, Tony and Steve. A fifth joined them, which she knew was Bruce Banner, or the Hulk. He looked the worst, ready to collapse with tired, lipid eyes and rough stubble around the cheeks. He offered her a shy wave before sinking into a chair with exhaustion radiating from his form. He reached out and twisted the cap off his bottle. He drained the water in one long chug, looking a little better. Sam reached underneath the table and handed him a second water bottle. He looked grateful and pressed the cold plastic against his forehead and sighed, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"You brought me cupcakes," Tony cried, looking excited.

"Thought you all might need something sweet after kicking ass and taking names," Sam explained, drinking some water. She heard Bruce chuckle at her answer. "You guys look … really worked out."

To be fair, they all looked like shit. Barton was nearly shirtless with only his quiver left on his back. There were bruises on his biceps and left cheek. Steve had his cowl torn clean off and most of his right sleeve was burned away. His arm was wrapped up in bandages. Natasha and Tony looked the best at being put together, with only scratches and tears on their clothes. Tony was on his second cupcake while Sam set up the paperwork.

"We look like shit," Banner said from his chair. "But we won."

"I guessed you did or you wouldn't be back with a cheerful Tony," Sam signed her name quickly and started passing out paperwork for them to sign as well. She made sure to get them before she proceeded at each debriefing. "Please eat the cupcakes, I didn't make them but I sure as hell will eat the leftovers and my hips will thank you if you make a sizable dent."

"Well if you insist," Tony took a third. "And just in case you didn't know, _I_ don't have a problem with your hips, or anything else for that matter."

"What a shock that you're hitting on me again, Mr. Stark. Why if you keep it up, I'm afraid we're going to have to set up a meeting with HR."

"Oh, they love me there!"

"Let's try to keep this quick," Barton complained. "I'm losing blood here!"

"Yes, please save the banter for when we're not critically injured," Natasha quipped.

"I'm sorry," Sam collected the sheets and tucked them away. "Alright, tell me what happened."

Intelligence had found signs of a HYDRA base in Belize where they had harnessed most of the work through the poor and impoverished. Not knowing the toxic chemicals would be critical in damaging their lungs, people died by the dozen for little to no pay. They built guns and went on to start the beginnings of weapons of mass destruction when the Avengers arrived to interrupt their misdeeds. However, these guns were something to the tune of the Tesseract and deadly. Natasha managed to set off one of the bombs, effectively destroying their factory but it was for naught, since the plans to make more had been smuggled out, along with some of people who had been experimented on. It seemed that they were still looking to create super soldiers.

Sam had to pause to call a medic during their explanation as Barton started to look a little peaky. Bruce remembered almost nothing as was a usual occurrence when he Hulk'ed out. He did explain that there had been signs specific chemicals that Sam couldn't write until he spelled them out for her. She let out a deep breath and glanced at Barton, who was resting his face in his hand while Natasha looked on. Everything else she could deduce from video feeds. Tony had given her his _personal_ phone number which she could use to text him questions if she needed to. He was also sprawled on the ground, trying to get some serious sleep. Steve looked on in disgust and shook his head. Sam smiled at his chivalrous nature and had seen he had not touched the cupcakes.

"Okay," Sam rubbed the back of her neck and blew out a breath of air. "I think I've got everything. You are free to go with my thanks."

Steve rushed over to Bruce's side and helped heave him up with the aid of his two broad shoulders. Sam couldn't help but watch as the two men moved, muscles contracting and testosterone flowing in the air. Biting the cap of her pen, she took a mental picture and left the naughty thoughts for a later time. She stood up and walked over to where Tony was lying down. He had cream cheese frosting in his goatee and looked rather comfortable where he was. Sam knelt down and shook him awake. He opened one bleary eye and glared.

"Getting woken up like that is bad for my health," he complained.

"Yes, I've heard," Sam smiled. "But the meeting is over and you can go home and do whatever it is that Tonys do."

"Work on another suit," he grumbled. "Maybe Bruce can help me with that once he wakes out of his coma."

"I'm sure he'll help," Sam offered a hand, which he took as he got up. "You go home and take Pepper out on a date."

"I should, huh?"

"Girls like a little romance now and again," Sam tipped her head to the side. "You're a rich man, I'm sure you can make it as loud and obnoxious as you are."

"I am not _obnoxious_, I'm creatively bold," Tony huffed, then he grinned. "How's the kid?"

"Good, good," Sam rubbed her arm. "We're looking at puppies."

"Oh, fun," he whined. "That sounds so adorable."

"It is. But we haven't found a puppy yet, so we're still looking."

"You should look for an older dog," Tony suggested. "You don't have to train them."

"That's not a bad idea," Sam sighed, looking at the paperwork. "I have this mess to clean up, Tony. You go relax and send Pepper my regards. She's so nice."

"Except when you piss her off."

"And you have a knack for it, I'm sure."

"And you have a crush on the Doc and the Capcicle," he called out.

"I do not! I just... appreciate the male form," Sam let out a saucy grin. "I really do."

"Ugh, ew. I'm going home. Gross."

Sam waved goodbye and laughed as she sunk back into her seat and started to write up everything for the Avengers. Really, it should have been them writing up the reports, but as Fury had commented, Tony was _not_ going to tolerate that. Plus, most of them were battered around and beaten to hell by the time they returned. Paperwork was not something they were going to deal well with either. And as the days passed by, the details would fade. No, it was best if someone wrote it all down for them. It saved time and was much quicker.

She finished up and corrected what she needed to. At the end, it was a clear and accurate report of each of the Avenger's account. She collected everything and put it together with a paperclip before slipping it all in a manilla folder. She wrote down the code name for the mission at the top and carried it over to Fury's office. He wasn't available but she left it in good hands with his assistant who took all messages and memos. He took it graciously and gave her a kind smile. Sam put her hair up in a clip and grabbed her things from her cubicle. She was a little late in picking up her son which made Fred pout. Hugging him close, she kissed his nose until he broke out in a smile and hugged her back.

"Fred, what shall we do today?"

"I wanna go see Iron Man again!"

"Well, no. Not that."

"Whhhy?"

"Because Iron Man is very tired and we should let him rest."

"Ohhh, he came back from a mission."

"Yes, and he's very tired. We should go somewhere fun."

"Can you buy me a toy, mom?"

"Mm, maybe. But only if you're good."

"Let's go visit Grandad!"

"You sure," Sam asked, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, he has Sally. Sally can tell us where to get a puppy!"

"Okay," Sam smiled. Sally was her father's faithful Golden Retriever. "Let's go."

The good thing was that her father lived in Midtown Manhattan so it wasn't too far out of their way. By the time he was off work, they would arrive in time to greet him at the door. Sam hadn't visited her father in weeks and she felt a little guilty about it. After all, he was in a crisis and didn't know who he was. For years, it was all about her and only now could he discover who he really was.

Her father swept up little Fred in his arms and threw him right up in the air without a care in the world. Sam approached her father as Fred sat comfortably on his grandfather's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a bushy mustache that tickled her since she was Fred's age. His name was Carl and he worked at a salon as a professional stylist. In fact, he now took care of Sam's curls as a personal mission. She could never find a proper place to get her hair cut the way she wanted it. He swung an arm over Sam and they walked inside the house after he unlocked the door.

"Hey sweetie, how's life treatin' ya," Carl asked, placing Fred down on the ground. Barks were heard from the backyard and Fred wandered over to let Sally in.

"Pretty good, Dad. I got a promotion."

"That's wonderful, darling. I'm glad they're finally recognizing what a talented person you are."

"Not talented, just determined," Sam went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "They're paying me more, which is great. I might take a trip to Florida and take kiddo over there to D-land."

"Don't say things you can do," Carl chuckled, petting Sally who was sniffing at his feet. She snorted and trotted over to Sam who bent down and talked baby talk to the animal. "Honey, it's not a baby."

"Yes she is! She's a pwescious thing," Sam rubbed her back and dug her fingers into the dog's hind quarters, making it shudder. "God, I love this dog."

"Grandpa! Mom is gonna, gonna get a puppy for me!"

"We're looking around," Sam confirmed, flopping on the floor with Sally on her lap. "Silly dog!"

"There are some breeders I know that are real good," Carl commented. "I could give them a call."

"No breeders, Dad. You know how I feel about them. We're going through the shelters," Sam sighed, sweeping away the mop of curls from her face.

"So many dogs," Fred giggled. "And we're gonna find the bestest dog ever. Grandpa, can I have a soda?"

"You can have a juice," Carl pulled out a little carton from the fridge and popped the straw in. Pouting slightly, Fred took it and sucked at the juice. "Good boy."

"I wanted a _soda_."

"Behave, Fred. Or no puppy."

"Mooo_-oom!"_

"Sam, I have something for you in the next room."

"Oh," she followed him with confusion. Pausing, she glanced over at Fred who was sharing his beverage with Sally. "Fred, stay right there."

"Yes, mooom."

Knocking once on the door, she let herself in and left it open a crack just in case Fred decided to use Sally as a stallion again. She wandered over to where her father was holding a white envelope which he turned over to her. It had been recently delivered and was not opened, as father always respected her privacy. Sam took it and paled at the name at the front. She hissed and resisted the urge to shred it to pieces. Carl said nothing and closed the drawer he pulled it out of.

"What does she want?"

"Read the letter," Carl sat on the bed.

"Why is she contacting us?"

"Read the letter."

"Why-"

"Darling, you won't get any answers out of me. Read the damn letter."

Tearing open the letter with more force than she needed to use, she flipped open the letter and clenched her teeth while she started with the predictable apologies of not being there for the twenty plus years of her life. She had changed and wanted to start anew, _that she wanted to be a grandmother-_

"Dad, she knows about Fred," Sam breathed. "She knows about my baby boy. How does she knows? How?"

"I'm not sure, but what else does it say?"

"That she wants us to be a _family_ and needs my forgiveness," Sam skimmed over the letter. "That her mission in life is to be the best grandmother ever."

"What, so she can abandon him too," Carl said bitterly, glancing at her face. "I can't tell you what to do, darling. But I'd take it with a grain of salt. Or a salt mine."

"Salt mine sounds appropriate," Sam folded the letter and stuck it in her back pocket. "I don't think I can contact her."

"Not without violence, I'm guessing."

"You know me so well, Daddy."

"Sammy, you do what's best for you and your child. I'll get involved if I need to but I think you know what you need to do."

"Tell her to go find a nice hole to bury herself in."

"Should I order pizza for dinner?"

"Pizza sounds amazing right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shocking!

_A/N: Thank you all for the well wishes. I am feeling much better and doing well. I have chapter five finished but I need to edit it. Give me reviews so I get it edited! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Much love._

Xxx

Sam had a couple of hours before the Avengers were due to arrive. This time, she had ordered pizza and from what she heard on the radio, it had been a tough battle indeed. Sam put out water and a couple of liters of soda. The pay raise had been good to her which was why she did it out of her own pocket. The mission had been to destroy another base right off the Mexican Gulf. They had left forty eight hours ago. Sam rubbed the back of her leg and rushed to the kitchen to get paper plates and napkins. When she returned, she tumbled into a large blond man who had her heart throbbing painfully against her chest.

He was beautiful.

"I apologize," he murmured, making sure he hadn't hurt her delicate frame. Women from Midrigard were quite frail. "I should not have been standing in your way, good lady."

"Uh, sure," Sam curled her finger on a strand of hair. She suddenly felt like she was back in high school and smiled. "You must be Thor?"

"I am, from Asgard to defend the good people of this realm." He had a lovely voice, all gravely and sexy. "And you are?"

"Oh, Sam," she blinked, realizing they weren't alone. Barton was snickering as he chewed on a piece of pizza. "I'm Sam and I'll be debriefing you and the rest of the Avengers."

"Ah, good. Then I can go visit my sweet Jane. I was told she would be visiting New York."

"Ah, shit," Sam willed herself to stop blushing as she glanced the rest of the time. Thankfully, the pizza was a good enough distraction. Tony had taken a box for himself which Bruce was sneaking pieces out of. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed the food."

"Fury never offered food," Barton explained. "Most likely why Tony never stayed."

"I love pizza," Tony called out. "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. And you are _seducing_ me, my lovely Sam."

"Sam," said a receptionist at the door. "Your son's school is on the line."

"Shit," she paled, dropping her pen on the table. "Uh, excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back."

Sam rushed out of the door as fast as her knock off Louboutins could take her. Tony raised an eyebrow and was curious to know what happened. She had been around them a lot lately and had the cutest smile. He could appreciate that without getting in trouble from Pepper. Tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, he was noticed by Bruce who looked exhausted but hungry.

"What is it," Bruce asked.

"Just _curious_."

"Of what, her son?"

"He's a cute kid, you know. Adorable."

"Agreed," Cap commented.

"She has a son," Thor queried.

"Yeah," Tony shrugged. "He likes chocolate milk and the Avengers. He _loves_ us."

"I suppose that's awesome," Barton picked up his fourth slice and watched Sam walk back in with an expression of pride and exasperation.

"Is your little one okay," Thor asked, raising his hammer. "Shall I dispose of your enemies?"

"Oh no, it's fine," Sam collected her stuff. "But I'll have to debrief you tomorrow."

"I can't," Natasha stated.

"Shit," Sam tapped her pen on her knee.

"What happened," Tony asked.

"He was in a fight," Sam grinned. "This kid has been bullying him for weeks. Won't let up even when I spoke to his mother. So I told my baby to punch the fucker next time he tried to do anything. And today was that day."

"Nice advice," Tony fist-bumped her.

"He's being sent home for the day," Sam shouldered her bag. "But I need to debrief you guys."

"Come to the Tower," Tony said. "We'll be there tonight. Bring the kid."

"Why," Sam asked, looking surprised.

"I want to find out his thoughts on Twinkies."

"Alright," Sam wasn't sure of what she should say so she shrugged. "I'll see you at the Tower in a couple of hours there." And she left in a rush.

"What's your plan, Tony," Steve asked in suspicion. He rather liked the girl. She was pleasant and brought them food. He had enjoyed the apple pie immensely.

"Nothing," Tony glanced at the door. Steven tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay, I really like her kid."

"Really," Steve's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Pepper wants kids and I'm trying to get used to the idea."

"So you're using her," Bruce sighed. "That's a terrible idea."

"Hey, I like the girl too," Tony sighed. "Can't I just be nice and you guys believe me?"

"Absolutely not," Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't see it," Barton snickered. "You're you, Tony."

"You guys are assholes," Tony snapped. He pointed at Bruce and Steve. "She's got a thing for you both! I'm out!"

Steve and Bruce blushed.

**Ououo**

Sam glanced at her boy as she walked into the office and her face fell. He had a blossoming bruise on his cheek and a bloodied nose. Quietly, she filled out all the paperwork and signed him out. The principal explained what happened, that they got in a fight over some teasing and Fred had straight out punched the kid who had grabbed him by the arm. He was still welcome to continue coming but he would receive a day or two of suspension as penalty for the fight. Sam sighed softly and went over to her son who was sitting on the bench, holding his backpack tightly against his chest. Eyes were brimming with tears and he looked rather distraught. Sam knelt down next to him and placed a kiss gingerly on his cheek. He sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. Sam blotted away the blood with a tissue and smiled at him. He stared quietly at her.

"Hey kid," Sam brushed away his hair from his forehead. "You okay?"

"I got in a fight," he whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Was it Jacob?"

"Yes."

"He hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Then fuck him," Sam kissed him. "You did the right thing. Don't ever let people walk all over you, okay?"

"You're not mad?"

"Nope," Sam smiled.

"I made his nose all bloody," Fred confessed.

"Well then, maybe he won't bother you anymore."

"I'm tired," Fred hugged her. "Can we go home?"

"You mean you don't want to meet the Avengers?"

"Wha- the _Avengers_?"

"I need to finish up some work with them and since Granddad is working, you're going to have to come with me."

"I promise I'll behave," he said, eyes wide with pleading. "Can I go, Mom? Please? PLEASE! MOM!"

"You're coming if you can stay still," Sam hugged him close. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," Fred shouldered his big backpack and stood up with a jump. "Mom, let's go!"

"Did you get your homework?"

"Yeeess!"

"Did you-"

"Mom, please!"

"Okay, jeez."

The trip to Stark Tower didn't take very long. She stopped by and bought some cookies which Fred had insisted on taking on his own, carrying them with pride. Sam rolled her eyes and let him take them as they crossed the street. She stopped outside the building and fixed the collar of his shirt and cleaned up his face with a face cleansing sheet she used for herself. He put up with thirty seconds of it before he started whining and wiggling like a worm. Sam mused his hair and walked into the building with him, stopping at the receptionist desk. It was her third time being there and she wasn't recognized at all. Sam took it with a grain of salt. The receptionist called upstairs and spoke with Pepper who gave the okay. Sam took a firm hand with Fred and had him stay still as they rode up the elevator.

Stepping out, she spotted the Avengers sitting at the kitchen island with tons of food containers of food everywhere. Tony approached her with a smile and knelt down in front of Fred, who had the biggest smile on his face. Sam had to chuckle to herself. It wasn't every day you got to meet your heroes.

"Tony," he beamed. "I like your house cuz it's big."

"I know, I like that too," Tony ruffled his hair and frowned, tipping his chin up. "You're gonna have a bruise, kid. Jarvis, get some ice."

"Mama said she's not mad."

"I would hope not, bullies are awful, aren't they?"

"They're mean," Fred pouted. "They wanted to put paint on my Avengers backpack but I wouldn't let them."

"Hey, this one has all of us," Tony called out. It was so difficult to find merchandise that had _all_ of the Avengers on it.

"It's my favorite," Fred said proudly.

"Wanna meet everyone, Fred," Tony asked gleefully. Sam couldn't help but watch with admiration. Tony was a flirt but she never thought he'd be good with kids.

"Yes, oh my gosh," Fred looked up at her and flailed. "Can I, mom? Please, please, please, _please_?"

"Don't beg," Sam touched his cheek gently. "Go."

"You've met the Capscicle," Tony pointed at Steve, who scowled at the nickname.

"Hi, Mr. America," he grinned. "Have you saved my Mom?"

"Not lately, no. But I will if she needs it."

"COOL."

"And there's Barton-"

"Hawkeye! Mom, it's HAWKEYE! I have your action figure!"

"I didn't know they made action figures of me," he mused.

"It's so cool, it comes with arrows and the thingy that you put the arrows in!"

"That does sound kind of cool."

"I'll get you one for Christmas," Tony said, picking up the small bag of ice and handed it to Fred who held it up to his face carefully. It was cold.

"Mom, can I have a Iron Man action figure for Christmas."

"If you're good."

"I'll get you one, kid," Tony whispered.

"Tony, if you're promising my kid expensive gifts, I will have to strangle you," Sam's eyebrows drew together. "Don't."

"Shit, your mom is scary," Tony blinked. Natasha sipped a bottle of water and watched the child carefully. She wasn't used to children in general. "This is Black Widow."

"You're so pretty," Fred turned pink. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Fred!"

"Um," Natasha tried to hide a smile. "I'm sorry, Fred. I can't."

"Is it because you're Hawkeye's girlfriend? 'Cuz this boy in my class said you guys were in love and gonna have babies," Fred paused while Natasha tried to hide her face behind her bottle. Barton was cackling silently, trying not to die from lack of oxygen. "Mom, where do babies come from?"

"Vaginas," Sam said seriously. Tony and the rest glanced her way.

"Oh," Fred looked up at Natasha and scratched her head. "Can I have one of your throwing stars?"

"For what," she asked.

"There's this boy named Jacob-"

"That's a negative," Sam said, exasperated.

"Moving on," Tony paused. "Where's Thor?"

"Mom! MOM!"

"What?"

"I'm going to meet _Thor_!"

"I don't know where he is at the moment," Tony looked around.

"He's on the phone with Jane," Barton quipped, still breathless. "She's due for New York tomorrow."

"Ugh, glad my walls are sound-proof," Tony shook his head. He looked down and grinned. "Hungry, kid?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's stuff our faces."

The briefing was quick, with another base destroyed by yours truly. They hadn't found anything suspicious and it looked to be semi-abandoned. It was an easy mission for all of them. Bruce came to dinner mid-way through but wasn't much help as he devoured a slice of pita bread with hummus. Fred had smeared some on a second slice which he offered to him and giggled happily when Bruce took it in bemusement. Sam put some food on a place and led him to the couch where Tony turned on Spongebob and left him to his own devices. They finished within the hour and she had their signatures all gathered. Sam placed the folder in her bag and thanked them all for their cooperation.

"Thanks for letting me bring my kid."

"No worries," Tony waved a hand. "There's a car downstairs to take you home. Happy doesn't have much to do anyway."

"My friends, I have returned from speaking to Jane Foster," Thor walked over to them with a gentle smile on his face. "She shall be arriving on the morrow."

"Like tomorrow morning," Tony explained, exasperated. "Don't fly over there, I'm pretty sure she packed a shit ton of things."

"That's so misogynistic," Sam complained.

"But true."

"And offensive!"

"Ah, women."

"Ugh," Sam rolled her eyes. "I think I'll just take the train, if it's all the same to you. I think I'm too insulted."

"You've got a kid, take the ride."

"Yeeah, night," Sam grabbed her purse. "Thanks for the food."

Sam grabbed the staring Fred and led him to the elevator. With a wave, she rode it down to the lower level and sighed in frustration. Her son knew enough about her moods to actually behave at this point and also, he was quite tired from the excitement. She was so pissed, she hadn't noticed her name being called out through the building. A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. Turning, she was facing Steve who looked a little flushed.

"You shouldn't go home unescorted," he stated nervously. "Though I'm sorry for Tony's comments. He should know to filter his words."

"I doubt he ever will," Sam touched her son's shoulders. "I just don't want my son to be raised around such ignorant bullshit."

"I understand why you wouldn't," Steve glanced at Fred who looked sleepy and peered at his mom.

"I better get going," Sam shrugged. "I have a bit of a ways to get home."

"Not alone," Steve told her. "I can't in good conscience let you walk home alone this late at night."

"It's nine."

"Still, I don't think I would feel very good if something happened to you," he rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"You are as noble as they say you are, aren't you," Sam smiled. "I guess there's no harm in it."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am," Sam laughed softly. "It makes me sound old."

"You're not old," Steve smiled. "You haven't been frozen in ice for more than fifty years."

"You look _very_ good for it," Sam looked down and sighed, heaving up her son her arms as he started to nod off. "Shall we?"

"Your son is falling asleep on you," Steve had turned a little pink. "Wouldn't it be safe to just take Tony's offer?"

"My pride would suffer."

"And would it be better to risk your son's safety?"

"No," Sam grunted. "Fine, but if Tony asks, you forced me."

"I did no such thing," he laughed, leading her to a sleek, black car.

"Oh, yes you did."

"I merely reminded you of your son's safety."

"And I consider that forcing," Sam allowed him to open the door to the car. She stepped inside and placed her son on one of the seats and let him sleep. "Has it been hard?

"What has," Steve asked politely.

"Coming back into a world you don't know."

"Oh," he paused. "That."

"I'm sorry, was that a terrible stab at conversation," Sam winced. "It was, wasn't it? I'm very sorry."

"It's fine..." Steve sighed softly. He disliked being reminded of how he was so completely out of place he was in this time and couldn't stand it any less when he was asked how he learned to be in this world. He wasn't stupid. "I'm doing well."

"Sorry," Sam bit her lip. "Have you seen any good movies lately?"

"I don't go much," Steve shrugged. Between missions and working out, he didn't have much time to spend. Plus people mobbed him when they could. It was safer at the Tower. "People can be a little star-struck."

"Oh, yeah," Sam glanced at her kid. "I can only imagine."

"Little old ladies too," Steve grinned.

"Really now," she chuckled. "Throwing their bloomers at you?"

"Very close," he pursed his lips at the reminder. "They're quite persistent."

"Do you watch movies at home?"

"I have a list Tony gave me," Steve scratched his head. "But I'm very behind."

"There are a lot," Sam mused. "Though I'm pretty sure you're against profanity, nudity and dirty things?"

"Just because I'm Captain America doesn't mean I can't be a man," he retorted.

"Oh, oops," Sam helped up her hands to her lips. "That's the second time I've put my foot in my mouth. How about you ask me some personal questions? That way I can be embarrassed and made to look stupid."

"It's okay," Steve blushed. He felt like a heel.

"Sure," Sam looked contrite. "Go ahead. Ask me terrible questions like I did."

"A-alright," Steve paused. "Why isn't Fred's father in the picture?"

"I thought that might come up-"

"Don't be forced to answer it!"

"He didn't want to be a dad," Sam smiled dryly. "He just wanted to sleep with me. And I made it much too easy." She sighed heavily. "But Fred is mine, and it's worth it, you know?"

"I can only imagine."

"You ever think of having kids, Captain America?"

"Um, if I ever find the right girl," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want anyone regretting this lifestyle."

"How so?"

"I'm a superhero," Steve rubbed his chiseled jaw which Sam watched intently. "Any gal that would want to stay with me would have to sacrifice her privacy and stay up every mission with worry just to make sure I'd come home alive. Kids... even worse. I'd put them in danger."

"That would be up to her," Sam grinned fiendishly. "Or him."

"H-him...?" Steve blushed like a beet. "N-no, ma'am. I'm very clearly into dames."

"Well, that's a very good thing," Sam chuckled, tucking away a curl. "Dames, eh?"

"Women," he clarified.

"No, I understood," Sam tipped her head to the side. "It's just interesting to hear such vocabulary these days."

"It gets in me trouble."

"We're here," Happy called out from the driver's seat.

"Come on, kiddo," Sam didn't notice the police cars in front of her building. She was too busy waking up Fred who whined and curled himself up into a ball. Steve, however, looked wary. "Come on, you thing, you."

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

"Shit," Sam picked him up and waddled out of the car with Steve walking just behind her. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"The police happened."

"Clearly," Sam pulled out her keys from her car. "Thanks for the ride, Steve. I appreciate it."

"I'm walking you to your door," he said firmly.

"It's not a date," she stated, exasperatedly.

"No, not at all," he ignored her tone of voice. "But I'd rather know you're safe than get hurt."

"Fine," Sam sighed.

They walked up the stairs where cops were sprinkled at doorways of different tenants. A few people looked at her with piteous eyes but she hardly noticed as she yawned widely and walked up the stairs. She started to get nervous as she looked at the yellow tape against the walls where large holes appeared. Dust and debris covered the floor and stuck to their clothing. She quickened her pace when she realized that there was tape covering her doorway. Fred barely stirred and she was grateful for that as she approached a police man who was taking notes. He looked up and raised his eyebrows at her stricken expression. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What happened to my apartment," Sam asked, her voice low and pain.

"Someone broke in," he said, glancing inside. "You live here, correct?"

"Yes!"

As it turned out, the apartment had been torn apart by someone with unusually body strength. The kitchen had been totaled with broken plates littered on the floor and the sink torn away and tossed out the window. The only place that was still in place was Fred's room which was only slightly dusty. Her room was a complete disaster. Sam listened to the police officer and forced herself to be strong. There was only one person she knew who could have done this. She turned to Steve and asked him to take Fred. In such instances, he would have stammered his way out of the situation but she was shaking and looked ready to pass out. He took the boy without question and rubbed his back.

"Can I get some things," Sam wrung her hands nervously. "We're going to stay at a hotel."

"Just be careful," the police officer, whose name was George incidentally, let them through the yellow tape.

"I'll stay here with Fred," Steve stated. "He could wake up and..."

"Good call," Sam nodded.

The sight of her apartment had tears streaming down her face, despite the fact that she was trying to be strong for her son. He wasn't awake and she was grateful for that one respite. She grabbed a clip from the floor and blew away the dust before grasping her hair into a messy style that kept her hair away from her face. She grabbed as much of her work clothes that hadn't been covered in plaster and packed it away in a suitcase. Her cosmetics were still intact, thankfully, and she packed away shampoo and hair products. Her bed was completely wrenched in half, tossed on either side of the bedroom. Sam grabbed her Converse and heels to go along with her outfits. A couple of t-shirts and jeans with most of her panties drawer, and she was ready. Books had been shredded and her television was shattered. The closet doors were sunk in with punches. Her bedroom was … just awful. Sam grabbed a couple more things and grabbed a second suitcase for Fred.

She packed as many clothes as possible and threw in some toys. She could buy him more if she wanted to. The raise and money squirreled away would serve well for the hotel stay which would come out to be a little expensive. Her son would not stay at some shit-hole just so she could save some money. Sam nearly broke down at the little shoes her son would soon grow out of. How could she hide the terrible thing that just happened to them? How could she explain it to Fred and lie? She promised herself that she wouldn't. It wasn't fair, not to him and certainly not to herself. Sam wiped her face and shoved as many things as she could in the suitcase. Swinging his backpack over her shoulder, she walked out with their things and tried to keep face as George gave her a warm handshake. She gave him her number and he traded his business card. They would keep in touch. There was little doubt she would be looking for a new apartment. Steve took one of the suitcases and walked her back down to the car.

"What happened," Happy asked. "Tony's been calling, asking where you were, Mr. Rogers."

"There's been an incident," Steve replied. "Can you please let him know things are alright and I'll be at the Tower in a few hours."

"I can take a taxi," Sam's hand shook as she pulled out her wallet. "Y-you don't have to stay."

"I can't leave you and your son alone, not after this," Steve thought for a moment. "There's a hotel by the Tower, Happy. Could you take us there, please?"

"I can't afford that," she said, scandalized.

"You won't have to-"

"No, no," Sam crossed her arms. "I can pay my own way."

"I insist."

"I decline."

"Ma'am, you can either come quietly or by force," Steve placed Fred in the car. "This way, whoever did this can't trace you with your credit card. Plus, I think you might need to be close by, just in case."

"I..." Sam sniffed. "I'm paying you back."

"No need," he flashed her a kind smile.

Sam fell quite silent in the car as they drove to the Hilton right along the main street where the Tower was located on. Steve didn't flinch when the nightly price was a little more than three hundred dollars a night. Sam tried to shove him away and pay for it herself but he snatched it away and gave his black American Express card, which didn't go unnoticed by the night clerk who subtlety sent up a welcome basket and some goodies without being asked. Her bags were taken up to the fifth floor without being asked. Steve went up with her, making sure they weren't being followed. Sam took her credit card back like a sullen child and he couldn't help but chuckle at her pride.

Fred wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and he couldn't help but gulp at the action. He wasn't used to the child or his sudden affection, even if it wasn't purposely done. Sam was avoiding his eyes so she wasn't aware of what was going on. Steve sighed and rubbed the boy's back awkwardly. He glanced her way where she was standing with arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her hair was a messy half-bun held up by a clip with bits of drywall and who knew what else caught up in the curls. There was streaks of tears on her pretty face and he had the sudden urge to kiss them away, to assure her that everything would be okay and he would take care of her. He started at the sudden thoughts, catching her attention. Reaching out, she took Fred and smiled weakly.

"Thanks for taking him," Sam sighed heavily.

"It was a pleasure," he said, grateful that his voice didn't break. "Will you be at work tomorrow?"

"Have to," Sam shrugged. "I'm going to pay you back."

"You really don't have to," Steve touched her shoulder. "SHIELD gave me that card for whatever I need."

"Oh," Sam still felt guilty.

"It's okay to accept a little help."

"Not thousands of dollars worth of it," she cried, looking upset.

"Please don't cry," Steve took her hand. "Please don't."

"It's kind of hard not too," Sam sniffed, looking down. "It's not fair."

"Well, at least you have help."

"I guess so," Sam wiped her face, pulling her hand gently away from his grip. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. More than you know."

"I'm Captain America," he shrugged. "It's my job to help."

"Not this much," Sam stepped out of the elevator and looked around. "Now to find to the room."

"To the left," he pointed.

They walked in silence, counting the rooms until they reached hers. She took the card key from Steve and swiped it into the slot with ease. The light blinked red twice before it turned green. With a soft sigh, she pushed open the door and turned to face Steve who had taken a step back from the room. He wasn't going to go inside.

"Steve, I can't express my gratitude for all this," Sam rubbed her cheek. Fred was curled up on her arm.

"It's no trouble," he shrugged. "You needed the help and I was able to give it."

"It's so much more."

"If you say so."

"I know so," Sam approached him. "Thank you so much."

"It-it's fine," Steve fell frozen as her lips pressed firmly against the corner of mouth, making him shudder as she pulled away. His eyes turned hazy as she smiled softly, touching his cheek.

"Good night, Captain."

"N-night, Sam."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A Real Gentleman

_A/N: A filler chapter before the action starts. No, I'm serious. You guys will love it. Hopefully this will be one of those chapters you guys review lots since they feed the soul. Please review. I love them so. Enjoy guys. _

**xxx**

Sam dried off Fred with determination as he just wanted to go and play with the Legos that Stark had bought him. For private reasons, she had made sure to swear Steve to secrecy about what had happened at her apartment. She didn't want to seem like some kind of drama queen and she was pretty sure that they didn't care enough about the file clerk/debriefing agent who brought them treats now and again. However, she was positive that Tony would miss the cupcakes if anything happened to her. Steve had been more than accommodating about her situation and came to pick her up before work and walked her to the hotel right after they finished picking up Fred. Since she didn't want anyone to know, they waited until everyone was gone. Sam usually bought him dinner as a thank you and he complained about the backward ways of women paying.

She enjoyed their walks together more than she wanted to admit. He got a _lot_ of stares from women who shot her envious looks. And he was completely bewildered by the attention. He explained how he looked at himself in the mirror and still saw the gangly, asthmatic young man with noodles for arms that stared right back. He didn't see the" beef-cake" as she so rightly named him and was oblivious about it until Sam pointed it out. He blushed like a bride and tried to ignore the attention but her giggles kept bringing it all back.

"I'm sorry," she said, tucking back her hair into a low ponytail. "I'm being mean."

"No, not really. I'm just a bit clueless."

"You're shy," Sam patted his hand and turned warm underneath her touch. He liked it very much. "It's okay to ignore them. They're not being very lady-like anyway."

"What is lady-like," he questioned.

"Shy, with come-hither eyes," Sam demonstrated his way and he felt his stomach drop to the bottom of the booth they were sitting in. It had been weeks since the apartment incident and he still wasn't used to her pouty lips or vivacious nature. In fact, he was sure he never would be able to look away. "I wish I had a fan."

"For what," he spooned the milkshake he ordered. It was melty and cold, just the way he liked it.

"It's weird to explain, just to use the eyes and hide the rest of the face, speak with the eyes," Sam took a french fry and dipped it into his milkshake. He sighed in exasperation and gave her a look. "Try it, Mr. America. It's delicious."

"I'm not too sure," Steve stared at her. She was chewing away, making the most delightful noises. There was a spare bit of milkshake on her upper lip. Now that was an interesting notion, he thought.

"Try it," she insisted.

"Fine," he took a fry and reluctantly dipped it. When he took a bite, he realized the salt fought with the sweetness of the milkshake. "My god, that is swell."

"Swell?" She laughed softly. "You are a relic, my good man."

"Here's the bill," said the waitress who had come along to interrupt their lunch. Fred had stayed afterschool to do a class project so they went to find a small cafe to wait at. "Pay when you want."

"Uh-uh," Sam picked it up before he could get his hands on it. With a frown, he set his hand out so she could place the flimsy paper on it. However, she refused and grinned as she pointed to a set of digits out to him. "You got a number! Isn't this the third time in a row this week?"

"I..."

"Well, you _are_ the handsome sort of man," Sam chuckled. He blushed at her comment and tried not to preen. "I don't blame them."

Steve enjoyed her company immensely. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy the time he spent with his teammates but they were all so different and had trouble bonding. Especially Clint and Natasha and himself. He wasn't sure they had a moral code and while they were very accommodating, they also had their own set of silent speak. Tony was a dick, no question but he very generous with what he had and was willing to share what he could. It's why Stark Tower was now Avengers Tower to those he was able to tell. Thor wasn't around much at this point. Yes, he had arrived but since Jane Foster had landed, they were intertwined in their shared bedroom. Steve wasn't willing to find out what was going on in _that_ area and steered clear of it. Bruce was always holed up in his lab when it wasn't breakfast and he was so caught up in his work, conversations weren't very interesting.

Steve liked her very much. He was sure that whatever man caught was one lucky fella. She didn't speak much about her love life or what she did besides trying to keep up with Fred who was some kind of kid. He worshiped the ground Steve walked on and drew him pictures every chance he got. Sam thought it was cute but overdone. What she didn't know was the folder he kept had every little scribble the boy did. In fact, he took time everyday to sort out his fan mail and answer to as many as he could. He kept it rather private and didn't know any of the other Avengers that did that sort of thing but he felt a sort of warm feeling when he did so.

Sam placed a credit card and handed it over to the waitress in his mental reprieve and he frowned when he noticed he couldn't fight her over paying for the meal. Sam stuck out her tongue at him and signed the receipt with a flourish just to tease him. He rolled his eyes and allowed her to pay just this once. Which was mostly everyday. Tucking back a stray curl, she tipped and grabbed her jacket.

"Come on, gorgeous," she murmured. "Let's go spy on the little mini-me."

"I'm sure he's fine," he said, ignoring the burning on his cheeks.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Sam sighed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine."

"Well, you can't blame me," Sam followed him out the door. "Practically all the women in there were eye-humping you."

"Eye-humping?"

"Doing the sexy while watching you in their minds," Sam couldn't help but smirk at his distaste. "Well, it's your fault for being so beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful," he paused. "You are."

"Oh," Sam turned pink, not expecting his compliment. "Thanks. Anyway, all the women were trying to stick their number in your pants."

"I got the impression eventually."

**ououo**

Sam rubbed her temple in pain as she drowned the last dregs of foul tea down her throat. It was an old tea bag she found at the bottom of her desk drawer as she couldn't leave to go down to the cafeteria. She had too much work to do as the Avengers had left for a week long mission and she had nothing to do. So she went back to data entry and entered file upon file into the computer, complete with grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. It all had to be accurate to the last period. Afterward, she could insert notes and point out what was wrong but thankfully she had her photographic memory which served her quite well and made work a little easier. Wincing, she tossed the Styrofoam cup into the trash and groaned as she continued to type away.

She was bored with the work and wished she could at least talk to Steve, who had become a very good friend and a loyal person who had her back. How could she thank him when he had put money down for her hotel room without a second thought? He had given her a chance to hide and had kept quiet about what had happened with the attack. She stopped typing and placed her chin on her hand, deep in thought for just a moment. He was such a shy boy, which she liked to exploit on occasion. Didn't he notice the women who were practically throwing themselves at his feet? He was just too handsome to be true. For the most part, anyway. Sam sighed and looked up to see a brunette standing there with a bored expression that matched her own. She turned around in her chair and smiled kindly.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I was sent here to find some paperwork on … I don't even know how to pronounce this," she said, looking at the paper with annoyance.

"I can help with that, I hope," Sam took the sheet and raised an eyebrow. That would be in the archives downstairs. "Okay, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Downstairs," Sam shrugged. "Hasn't been typed in the system yet."

"Oh goody," she made a face, brooding red lipstick catching her attention. "Hey, I'm Darcy by the way."

"Sam," she offered her hand which Darcy shook. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new?"

"I'm with Jane Foster."

"Oh, Thor's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's disgusting."

"I've heard," Sam chuckled. "And you are...?"

"Jane's assistant, I help with paperwork and such. And tasering."

"As in you taser people you don't like?"

"Most of the time," Darcy smiled wickedly.

"You are my kind of gal," Sam took her arm. "Lunch?"

"Well, I _might_ have gotten _lost_ trying to find your office," Darcy patted her chin. "Chinese?"

"Oh yes, please," Sam grinned.

Sam collected her things and led the way outside, clocking out with her ID card for lunch. Darcy was busily texting on her phone as they crossed the street to this hole in the wall Sam knew to be quite delicious and swimming with MSG.

"This looks like a shit hole," Darcy commented dryly.

"Yeah but the Chow Mien is delicious," Sam replied, pushing the door open. "You have to try it."

"If I die, I'm tasering you from the grave."

"I solemnly swear that you will not die."

Twenty minutes later, Darcy was happily chomping through a plate of beef-broccoli and vegetable rice. Sam snickered at her healthy eating habits and chewed through a bite of orange chicken. Darcy put down her chopsticks and wiped her mouth with a napkin, lipstick smearing on the whiteness of it. Sam was suddenly a little self-conscious at her looks. She was only twenty-six but felt like an old lady compared to a young vivacious girl who had the hips and breasts men would kill for. Even now, she was wearing jeans and a comfortable shirt and she was hollered at from outside. Darcy ignored it with classy grace and sipped on her soda noisily.

"So how did you get involved in SHIELD?"

"Oh, I was on Craigslist sending a bunch of resumes when I quit my previous job and they replied," Sam didn't get into the details of what she worked as before and shook her cup of ice idly. "I wasn't expecting the email either. I was just looking for receptionist jobs."

"Oh god, sounds like what I did with Jane. Except she's my friend and gave me the job anyway and I'm totally not qualified for it. I'm just a poli-sci major."

"Interesting, I can see the appeal," Sam teased.

"Hey," she held her breasts with pride. "These girls have gotten me plenty of free drinks. I'm sure I could mislead a couple of politicians to sign some policy for a particularly _tight_ hug from me." Sam laughed.

"Okay, good point," Sam tied her hair into a side pony-tail and finished up her meal. "Sounds like you've got guys wrapped around your finger."

"Oh yeah," Darcy smiled, showing a sexy gap between her two front teeth. It showed a little flaw but it only made her more attractive. "But I don't play around. I haven't found the guy for me. Maybe one of Thor's adorable friends."

"The godly ones that are immortal?"

"Something like that."

"Well, you certainly got your work cut out for you."

"I do, don't I?"  
"Might as well go for Loki."

"I've thought about it."

Sam paused, staring at her oddly. "Well... he is _kind_ of hot, in the evil sort of way."

"It's the sexiest thing ever," Darcy said seriously. "And the armor. I swoon. He looked so good on TV."

"Yeah, but he's an evil little bastard."

"True," Darcy sighed, pouting. "Too bad he's in Asgard, too."

"I'm not going to even start on your obsession with an evil villain," Sam tossed a chunk of ice into her mouth and crunched it. "But I appreciate his good looks."

"This is why we're going to be second best friends."

"Second best friends?"

"I have a first best friend, Jane."

"Oh, I get it," Sam held out her fist. "Bump it, lady."

"It's been a while since I've gotten called a lady."

"Then bump it!"

Darcy did so with a chuckle and they finished up lunch, having to go back to the offices before they were fired. Sam had her follow to the archives where she fished out what she needed. It was information on the Tesseract and the way it reacted to different metals. She hopped off the ladder that led up a series of shelves and handed it over with a flourish. Darcy opened it and immediately gained a bored expression on her face. Sighing, she closed it and smiled.

"Thanks for the help."

"It usually takes a couple of days," Sam explained. "You have to go through paperwork to request it. But you're lucky you found me."

"Seriously, Jane would have a fit."

"I'm glad I could help, now shoo."

"I'll see you later. Coffee sometime soon!"

"Alright."

**ououo**

There wasn't much she could do but wave casually to Steve and then have her face fall into shock and dismay when she found him torn up and beaten to hell. The others weren't much better. Tony still had a leg of his suit still attached to his calf. Sam handed water bottles out and made sure they were somewhat comfortable. Natasha and Clint still were on a mission somewhere in Afghanistan and wouldn't return for a classified time, as it was top secret. Thor had his coat singed and Bruce was shirtless again but the feeling of exhaustion was evident in the room.

"Did you win?"

"Barely," Tony pulled out a screwdriver out of nowhere and started wiggling into the metal attached to him. He was trying to find the release latch. There were metal hooks sparking every so often, which was distracting. "I think I bruised a kidney."

"Can we get medic up in here," Sam said to one of the guards outside.

"We're fine," protested Bruce. "Just tired."

"Can't hurt to get checked out," Sam shrugged, pulling a pen out of her hair. The mass of it burst forth and tumbled over her shoulders in volume and caught the attention of Tony who stared. "What?"

"That was kind of cool," he commented. "Do it again."

"Ugh, no," Sam wrinkled her nose at him. "Lets get this over with so you guys can go home. You look awful."

"Well, thanks," Tony made a face in return.

Victor Von Doom had decided to join in on trying to take over the world and rather than focus on what was going on with the Tesseract, they had to stop him from trying to assassinate world leaders. It was a lot of work and difficult with his chemical warfare. Thankfully, Tony had Jarvis calculate what was going on and beat him before his bomb went off and contaminated the water supply in Los Angeles. They were all grateful to be home. Sam wrote down every word and followed procedure as usual. Steve rested against the chair and was quietly dozing when she shook him awake gently. He caught her hand with one quick swoop and had a mask that hid his emotions when he realized who was touching him. Sam didn't wince at the tight grasp he had her but her eyes spoke volumes. He let go immediately, grateful that the others had walked out of the room.

"I'm very sorry," he whispered, looking haunted. "I-"

"PTSD?'

"I've been told about it," he shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Sam touched his cheek gently. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

"Thank you," he murmured, blue eyes earnestly staring her way. "I appreciate it."

"Of course," Sam smiled. "You should get some sleep at the Tower. I'm sure you need it."

"Thanks," he repeated, getting up. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Sam nodded, looking eager. "But first you get some rest, soldier."

"Alright, ma'am."

"I hate that."

"I know."

"Go away."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Safe

_A/N: Decided to post this chapter before my two tests over the week. The reviews would really help cheer me up as I'm so freakin' tired. Omg, so tired. So the action starts, which will lead to lots more. Hopefully everyone likes it! Thanks to my lovely beta, Lupin, who makes these chapters better to read! _

_Love, Bishiify-_

**xxx**

Steve was sitting at a cafe, hair parted to the side and wearing khakis and loafers to complete his dated outfit. He was scribbling on a napkin, drawing a rather lovely woman who had a large hat and tiny hands as she carried a large cup of iced coffee to her painted lips. In fact, she was the most interesting person he had seen that morning while he waited for Sam to meet up with him for a quick caffeine rush during work. He added details to the feathered hat and jumped slightly as arms wrapped around his shoulders and a quick peck fell on his check. Turning pink, he covered his drawing and took a look at Sam, who now was the object of his affection and attention.

She was in pencil skirt that stretched against her slender hips and thighs in a forest green sort of color. Her beige tights covered her legs and stretched to her black practical heels. Her button down was white and starchy, fitting quite well as she sat down in a huffy sort of way. She had caught up most of her hair in a bun but curls still popped up from nowhere and framed her face, making him smile. Steve raised his hand slightly and the waitress appeared, a small scowl appearing on her face when she spotted Sam sitting in the second seat of his table. However, she was professional and took the order of an iced coffee with courtesy.

"You're late," he commented.

"Yeah, I had a lot of work, Mr. Avenger," she retorted, pulling a pen out of her hair and sighing softly. It seemed her job followed her everywhere. "I'm so glad it's Friday."

"I have a mission tomorrow," he confided in her.

"Oh, but you just came back," Sam complained. "You need some time off."

"Fury said the same thing," he replied.

"Oh, does that mean you _will_?"

"Possibly," he smiled. The waitress came back with a cup of water and napkins for Sam.

"Well, I hope so," Sam took a sip of water and played with the straw. "You certainly need it."

"My ribs healed well enough," Steve chuckled, then turned serious. "I'm sorry about hurting you." He pointed to her wrist which was bandaged up to avoid questions. When asked, she blamed it on a pile of spaghetti and her clumsiness. "I feel terrible about it."

"Now I know not to sneak up on you when you're sleeping," she shrugged. "It's okay, boo."

"Boo?" His eyes narrowed. "Boo?"

"Nickname."

"I'm not sure I like it."

"Tough titties," Sam snickered, making him blush.

"I still don't like it."

"Well, I won't use it in front of Tony."

"Just don't use it?"

"But it makes you turn the cutest of pinks."

"Sam."

"Oh, fine," Sam took the container of iced coffee from the waitress and added packet after packet of sugar. Steve watched her in surprise. "It never has enough sugar for my taste," she explained.

"That's too much sugar, doll."

"Doll? That's precious," Sam gushed. "But it needs more sugar."

"Alright," Steve shrugged. "How is the hotel?"

"Comfortable," Sam smiled. "But I found this really nice place that isn't too expensive with two rooms and a huge kitchen for baking," Sam swirled a spoon into her coffee until the sugar dissolved. "I just have to sign the lease next check."

"I can-"

"No," Sam shook her head fervently. "You can't. You've helped enough."

"Fred needs a good home."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "And I'm giving it to him in a few weeks." Sam smirked. "You can always help me move for some pizza."

"That I can do," he nodded.

"Well, aren't you the best?"

"I try," he laughed.

"You're seriously a golden boy," Sam told him.

**ououo**

"Once Captain America leaves her alone, you must get her."

"What if he finds out?"

"You do not leave without that woman. We need her."

"But..."

"You do not understand how expendable you are, minion."

"Ah-"

"Get me that girl or I will kill you."

"Yes, master. I will not fail you."

**ououo**

Sam left the cupcake shop with a small box that had her favorite, a banana bread one with cheesecake frosting. It was the most delicious thing ever. Steve had gone in early since she was late and went back SHIELD headquarters to be briefed for his next mission. Sam popped open the box and took a bite to eat, which she moaned in pleasure and stopped to chew. A hand touched her forearm and she jumped up in fright. When she turned to face whoever was trying to accost her (in her mind, anyway), she realized it was a homeless man who looked rather hungry.

"Miss, would you happen to have some change?"

"Oh," Sam paused, grabbing her purse. "Yeah. Hold on."

While Sam was busily looking for change in her purse, arms fell around her and threw her in the alley way she was conveniently standing next to. Stumbling on her chunky heels, she fell on her ass and twisted her already bruised wrist. Crying out, she tried to stand up but there were already two men standing beside her. The homeless man tore off his beard and walked up to her with a cloth in his hand. With a heady smirk, he approached her. The two men took a hold of her arms and held her tightly while she flailed angrily.

"Let me go!"

"Tell me, Clarkson: does this smell like chloroform to you?"

And then, blackness.

**Ououo**

Darcy tapped her knuckles on the wall of Sam's cubicle, expecting to see her in all her cute glory. But the chair was empty and there was paper piled into a small container by the computer. She scratched the back of her neck and turned to the cubicle next to her, which held a skinny guy with wire rimmed glasses, holding a cup of coffee. He looked up at her and started visibly sweating at the sight of Darcy, looking like a sex kitten in tight slacks, a loose long sleeved shirt and killer heels. Pouting slightly, she turned it into a smile and tipped her head to the side.

"Hi," she said.

"H-hello, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Sam. Is she away?"

"She should have been back from lunch an hour ago," he paused, looking a little surprised. "You might want to check with the guy in charge. He probably knows something."

"Thanks, gorgeous."

With a wiggle of her hips to give the guy a little thrill, she walked out of the offices in search of the man in charge. She asked a couple of people and found Sam's boss who was holding a clipboard and had a pen behind his ear. He looked rather laid-back and gave her a casual smile when she approached him. However, his smile dimmed when she asked about Sam.

"We called her to find out what's up but she has her phone off," he checked his clipboard. "She's been gone two hours. We're not sure what's going on. She probably has an emergency with her son and hasn't had the chance to call."

"She has a son," Darcy asked in surprise.

"Yes, a seven year old from what I remember."

"Damn, she looks young for a mom," she muttered, shrugging. "Alright, thanks. I'll text her."

When Sam didn't show up for the next day, they marked it and let the upper management know about her day off but left it alone for much of that day. They called twice and left messages but didn't think there was much to worry about. The Avengers were due the next day and she would most likely show up as it was her most important job. Rather to Sam's ignorance, they knew precisely that she had an eidetic memory and her reports were nearly perfect with quotes from the Avengers themselves. She did a damn good job and had been promoted by Fury himself. So a memo note was left in his office to let him know that Sam had not shown up for work. But he wasn't in his office and wasn't the type of person to check his messages.

It wasn't until the school called her work to let them know the Fred hadn't been picked up from school for two full days that the pieces started fitting together. She wasn't missing for working, she was M-I-S-S-I-N-G. And because SHIELD was an organization of spies and secrecy, they were also known for not leaving anyone behind. Her father had put in a missing report to the police and started his own search. Which is how he found out that he she wasn't living at her old apartment. There was still no change of address, just a PO Box where Sam collected her mail every day. The school had no idea where the new address was either. But it was SHIELD and they would find her soon enough.

**Ououo**

It was strange, thought Sam, as she woke up from a foggy nap, that she was tied up to a chair with a gag in her mouth and no shoes. Her legs were tingly from lack of circulation and her hands were held together with metal handcuffs. She guessed with accuracy that they were the same her dad had that she used when she got kinky with her old boyfriends back in high school. _That_ brought unwelcome memories as she shook her head blearily. Frizz curled under her chin and around her face as she wriggled her nose in distaste. She needed a shower badly. And that's when she remembered the chloroform and the homeless man. Panicky, she pulled at her hands and winced as the metal dug into her skin.

She was in a medically sanitized room that smelled highly of disinfectant. It's white walls were sterile from what she could tell and there was a small sink near the corner with a stall for a bathroom. A twin cot hung from the wall with chains to keep it off the floor and there was her in the chair, tied up and uncomfortably tired. Sam wished the gag would come off so she could start screaming. Glancing up, she spotted a motion-censored camera which probably informed who ever the _fuck_ was keeping her here against her will that she was awake. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax. So far, they hadn't done anything to really hurt her and she was relatively safe. There wasn't anything particularly dangerous to her physical health. Mental health was so totally different.

She spent hours in that little room, growing more and more worried about her son who hadn't appeared at all where she was. She hadn't heard his voice or laughter and was probably at school, alone and abandoned by her. Sam felt so stupid, she was so caught up in that cupcake, she hadn't paid attention to her surroundings. And how many times had her father warned her about being careful? Too many to remember or count. Now she was in trouble and it was probably going to be the last time she would see any of her friends or family again.

She probably should have asked out Steve on date, retrospectively speaking.

Sam refused to cry yet. There was probably some sort of torture device waiting for her. Maybe they would peel off her skin and wear it as a hat. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that her son wouldn't be an orphan. Her father would take him in, teach him to be a good man and probably join the Police Force. Oh man, she hadn't even planned her funeral. Could they perhaps give her a notebook she could doodle on and sign her name to? That would be a decent thing to do for her. She was just getting ready to make a list of celebrities that would be invited when the door opened in which a man a lab coat walked in, holding a sheet of paper in his hand. He was quite handsome with jet black hair and a jaw to cut steel. She had a thing for jawlines.

His eyes were a chocolatey brown complete with a goatee and weary smile. Sam winced when his hand touched the back of her neck and removed the knot from her gag. He pulled it away and tied it to her hair, which she appreciated with suspicion. But he only went outside for a moment and brought back a tray of food, which wasn't much. A six ounce piece of chicken, some funky looking green beans and a small piece of bread with a smell of garlic to it. Sam was hungry enough to find it appealing but he made no motion to release her from the handcuffs. For a while, he merely cut the pieces of chicken and hand fed her gently, trying to be as neat as possible. Sam refused to be the first person to start the conversation and chewed as slowly as she could. She didn't know when her next meal was coming up.

She sighed softly and thought of Fred. He was such a cute kid with a big mouth, just like his mom. She wasn't deluding herself in knowing why she was being kidnapped. It was because of SHIELD. She had something they wanted and she wasn't going to give it to them so easily. It wasn't that she was loyal to the company. It was that she had a son to take care of and she would give her very life in order to make sure he was safe. The man wiped her mouth carefully and pushed away any curls that were around her face, making her look decent. Sam sighed again and wished she had a picture, _something_ that she could look at of Fred's. She missed him so very much.

"You are here for one reason," he spoke up, making her lift her head too quickly. She would develop a crick in the night. "And that is because of SHIELD."

"I guessed."

"You guessed correctly. I am here to make sure all your needs are met. If you are good, just like with dinner, you will be released from the chair and allowed to walk in this room. If you start being belligerent, you will be beaten."

"Understood," Sam bit her lip. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"I am only a minion. Our leader will speak to you when he feels like it," he didn't speak cruelly, just as she expected. He was just flat and tired. "You should rest."

"I'm not exactly comfortable."

"First the gag is removed," he explained. "If you're good, you get the bed."

"Okay," Sam whispered. "And... my son?"

"We have no reason to capture him unless you refuse to work with us," he checked the sheet. "We know where he is. We know his schedule. He can be taken easily."

"I'll-I'll work with you," Sam cried. "Just leave him alone."

"I hope that is the case, miss. Children don't do well here."

And with that, he left her alone to think. Sam shuddered at his last words and decided to do whatever it took to keep Fred from ever seeing this horrible place. SHIELD would fire her or do something else, she wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. As long as her son was _safe, _nothing else mattered to her. Nothing. Not even her life.

**Ououo**

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, son?"

"Where's mom? She's supposed to take me costume shopping today."

"Well... she had to some really hard job at her work and won't be able to."

"Aww, but she promised!"

"I know, son. But why don't we go look for something fun to do?"

"I miss her."

"Me too, boy. Me too."

**Ououo**

Steve let his shield fall next to him in exhaustion. This had been one of their harder missions yet. Bruce had saved them all with a good _smash_ in the middle of the battle and they were able to turn the tide. But as much as he liked to win, he just wished he could give it all up and find some hard work to do that was more fulfilling, perhaps a fireman or some kind of carpenter. Then he could come home to his wife and perhaps a couple of kids. However, he was stuck as a superhero with no one to share it with. All he suffered through, he suffered alone and as much as Fury pushed a therapist on him, he refused it out of pride. He didn't want some stranger listening to whatever problem he was dealing with. Tiredly, he realized he had a hankering for a sweet, possibly something made by Sam. He missed her.

Bruce tottered over with a blanket, and holding a pair of pants. He sat down in his seat and slipped them on before covering himself up in the fuzzy cloth, planning on sleeping through the debriefing. Thor tossed his hammer on the ground and copied Tony's style, placing his feet on the table and looked relaxed at such an activity. All of them were expecting Sam to come in with some sort of snack and a smile to grace them but instead, they waited for fifteen minutes. It was getting to be late and Stark was about to leave when a mousy sort of girl with ill fitting clothes came in, looking frightened in their presence. Pushing up her glasses, she sat down and placed paperwork in front of her. She clicked a pen and cleared her throat, trying to avoid their surprised expressions.

"M-my name is J-ackie," she whispered. "I'm here to r-r-replace Ms. Clarkson."

"Replace," Steve asked.

"What the frozen treat asked," Tony sat up and placed his feet on the ground. "I'm missing my cookies."

"W-well, they didn't tell me anything," she protested, looking upset.

"Go get Fury," Tony pointed at the door. Jackie stared at him. "Go. Did I freakin' stutter, kid?

She squeaked and scampered out the door.

"Wasn't that a little mean," Steve pointed out.

"I don't give a shit," Tony retorted.

"You were most unfair to the child," Thor sat up. "Why is it that Lady Sam is to be replaced?"

"I don't think any of you, besides the cuddly Bruce, is actually _happy_ about it," Tony sighed, rubbing his temples. "I want my cookies."

"Heaven help us if something actually happened to the girl," Bruce mentioned, curling up in his blanket with fuzzy joy. He was actually very tired.

"Well, maybe I'm just curious as to why she would quit on me," Tony shrugged, nonchalant. "I'm too awesome for that."

"Maybe she just needed to get away from us," Steve commented lightly, however he didn't look much like it. He looked nervous.

"How so," Tony bent over the table and watched him.

"Well, we're superheroes, Tony. It's not easy for anyone that gets close," Steve explained. "And she's been getting under our skin pretty well. She has a son to think about."

"Yeah, I guess," Tony looked lost without a snack. "But I didn't think she'd just leave."

"Maybe she didn't want the drama that came with it," Bruce mumbled. One bleary brown eye stared out from the huddled covers. "You, Tony, are a complete drama queen."

"I. Am. Not," he pouted.

"There, point proven. I didn't even have to form a theory," Bruce rubbed his eyes, unable to sleep even though his body cried out for it. He liked Sam as well. She was nice to him and didn't shirk away from his contact when they accidentally touched. She wasn't afraid.

"Well, she should have said goodbye," Tony wriggled onto the table and sat with crossed legs on top of it. "It's polite. And Pepper likes her."

"Tony, stop being such a belligerent child," Steve complained. "She probably couldn't handle it. She'd be facing a bunch of superheroes saying 'no' to them. It's kind of intimidating."

Fury knocked on the door, holding a manila folder, looking scary as always. Tony boredly saluted him in a mocking manner and ignored the scowl sent his way. Bruce grabbed his blanket and drew them over his shoulders in a way befitting a doctor. Steve bent over on his knees and placed his mouth against his hands, as though expecting bad news from that file. Thor was tossed a water from Tony and they both chugged away water as though wanting something to do.

"Good morning, Avengers. I understand that you scared off your temporary debriefing agent and want to know what's going on."

"Clearly," Tony put on the top of his bottle. "What's going on, Fury? Where are my _cookies_?"

"Oh Jesus," Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Well," Fury tossed the folder over to Stark who picked it up. "She's missing. And we're trying to locate her as best we can."

"Missing, as in disappeared?"

"Yes, Stark."

"And what have you done?"

"Her son," Steve asked, picking up pictures of her from the cafe where they last met. Her messy curls was what he missed the most, tossed all over the place as though she didn't care. "Where is he?"

"With his grandfather," Fury sighed. "So far, she didn't arrive at work after you two had your little lunch date."

"Date, well now," Tony looked up from the file and grinned. "I need to know what that was about, for research purposes."

"Mind your business, Stark," he snapped, looking irritated.

"But-"

"Stop," Bruce sighed, looking at the pictures. The two were rather friendly, however Steve looked not to be involved with her so he respected their privacy. She was nice, though and was willing to help. After his nap, of course.

"If we wish to find to her, we must work together," Thor touched his hammer and glanced at the pictures. "I will speak to Heimdall and see if he has spotted her in his time. I will not be long and bring back word once I learn of anything."

"Alright, Bam-bam. You do that," Stark flipped through paperwork. "I'll get Jarvis to break into as many cameras as we can. I'm sure SHIELD has thought of that."

"Of course, Stark."

"Then you obviously haven't done a very good job," Tony took the file and tucked it underneath his arm. "Capscicle, you're on interview duty. I want you to go flirt with as many of the waitresses as possible and see if they found anything."

"On it," he stated. He was worried about Fred. He hoped the kid was alright. When he was finished, he would ask for the grandfather's address and visit. That would make him feel better.

"Bruce, you go take a long nap and get to the lab when you're up to it."

"Fine, I was planning on it," he yawned, standing up. "Let's get to the Tower and find some work to do."

**ououo**

Sam had the privilege of having her handcuffs from moved from the back to the front, enabling her to use her hands. She tied the gag around her hair, hiding it from view and she wiped away the crusts from her eyes, thanks to her unwelcome nap when she was kidnapped. She wasn't sure whether this was because of SHIELD exactly or her time with Steve. They hadn't gone into specifics the many hours she had spent in the place. The clock, which she trusted with a grain of salt, gave her an idea of two days. The meals came at the same hours and the guy, Chris, he was always nice to her. Respectful of her captivity, he was gentle with his words and had stopped threatening her son which she was grateful for. In order to get out of there safely, she needed her wits about her and having to worry about her son would not help her in anyway.

She hadn't bothered with removing the tape from her legs. She could have gotten in trouble and who knew what that would bring? Instead, she sat there quietly and tried not to go insane. Surely SHIELD knew what was happening and would come and rescue her. Or maybe they were planning some sort of assassin to come and dispose of her first chance they got. She hoped it was Natasha; she seemed to be the most professional and it was kind of cool to be dispatched by the famous Black Widow. Sam sniffed and wiped her tears away quickly. She didn't want to show any weakness to the bastards that decided to kidnap her. She didn't know her fate and it was so totally _unfair_ that she finally found a nice guy she liked and she was going to _die_. She wouldn't be able to read the last Harry Potter book to her son, which was a terrible thought and she cried even more, not caring about who was watching her. Really, her son would have to read that awfully tragic novel on his own without a hug or kiss as every other character died? Sam tried to be serious about her fate but she didn't know what it would be, or the choices she had. All they wanted her to do was break so she would spill secrets. Well, she could tell them old battle information and things she had to type up on daily basis. Would that be such a big deal, she thought.

Sam startled as the door opened. It creaked as usual and there was a man walking next to Chris who was wearing a white coat and goggles on his head. Odd as it was, Sam didn't make a comment about it and stayed silent. There was little she could say in her current predicament anyway. She bit her lip as the man sat down with a file in his hand and smiled amicably. Chris was standing with her food tray which looked and smelled better than usual. However, she wasn't swayed by the treatment and sat straight, watching them closely. If she only had a gun, that would be a definite advantage, she thought.

"Ms. Clarskson, it is a pleasure to have you here."

"I didn't have much of a choice, to be honest," Sam replied.

"Well, I'm sorry but it would have been very difficult if we came to your door with our offer," he smiled. "And we have a very enticing offer."

"As long as you leave my son alone, I'll consider it," Sam stated clearly. "You leave him out of this, and I'll walk the line you draw for me."

"Oh good, we won't have to kill you," he laughed, grabbing the tray and pushing it towards her. "We know about your eidetic memory and we'd like as much information as possible on SHIELD."

"I-"

"Is that such a difficult task?"

"No," Sam looked down. "I just didn't know you found out about my-"

"Oh, that was easy enough."

"And you want information."

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"I..."

"You can't?"

"I don't-"

"If you don't, there are things we can do that will make you talk."

"Like-"

Sam couldn't finish her sentence as her face was slammed hard into her tray. Mashed potatoes sprayed up her nostrils, only for blood to leak out as she felt her nose protest at contact. The man did not let her up as she struggled to breathe and push away from where she was. It wasn't until her flailing became weak did he release her, shaking his hand to get rid of the gravy had spilled on her skin. Sam held up her hands to her nose as the pain became noticeable after struggling to breathe. She used her mouth to inhale oxygen while Chris brought her a napkin to wipe the blood. She looked like a mess.

"You have two days to think about it," he said.

"Fi'ne," she breathed. "I'll dink a'out it."

Sam pressed the napkin against her nose and tried not to let the huge tears from her eyes fall onto her face. But Chris was patient and wet a napkin with the water from her glass and cleaned up her cheeks and forehead from the all the food it carried. He ignored it when she finally broke down and started sobbing and took the tray away when she wanted to be left alone. He brought her a new glass of water and some fruit for her to suck on since she couldn't breathe through her nose. Sam was grateful. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

But she could definitely use the Avengers right about now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Escape

_A/N: I beta'd this myself so if you find mistakes, blame me. I suck at catching shit on my work. But please enjoy while I gorge myself with pizza. _

**Xxx**

Sometimes, Tony was just lucky despite his fucking genius. It wasn't about tracking her phone or using the cameras to find her position before she was kidnapped or any of that. No, he was even luckier.

He tracked her pedometer.

Now Sam wasn't that vain and worked out three days a week to keep her body fit and able to handle a good, hard run if she needed to. Still, she kept a pedometer just because it was in the cereal box and she was able to track her progress and beat it every day online. That was the kicker, that the bad guys didn't _know_ it was a tracker and he was able to find a position within the next day once Bruce was in the lab and they could create an algorithm together that could figure out where she was within hours. It was something like the tesseract but so much simpler.

Steve had been out of their hair for the better part of the day when they came back and he was smothered with free drinks and questions and numbers from the ladies. If Sam had been around, she would have teased him relentlessly about it. And he missed that, he really did. Perhaps he was smitten with her and didn't know how to tell but he cared about her on a deeper level than all the girls that were surrounding him with too tight shirts and enough perfume to follow them from across the street. He took as many notes as he was able to on a small drawing pad he always had handy and thanked them profusely for the little help they were able to give.

After he left her alone, and he was still kicking himself over it, she had ordered a coffee to go for the office and paid in cash. She had also (stupidly, stated one of the waitresses) tripped over her chair and caught herself on it before falling flat on her face. She had left minutes later and walked over to the cupcake shop for a treat. Steve closed his notebook and nodded, leaving the girls pining for him as he walked over to the store with a couple of questions for the girls at the back. Sadly enough, the shift had changed while he was talking to the waitresses but he was welcome to a copy of the camera footage on a flash-drive. The store owner was a fan of Captain America and all it took was a signed photograph and a picture to put on facebook for the woman to comply. Steve did it with a smile and managed to bring it over to the Tower once he was done.

Bruce was tapping away on his computer while Tony ate some pita he ordered hours ago that was stashed in the fridge by Pepper so it wouldn't go bad. Bruce had a bite or two but was mostly busy with his work and was too distracted to hear about the camera footage until Tony shoved him out of the way and stuck the little stick into the UBS port. Bruce glared mildly at him but only rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he needed another nap before the day was out and Tony was missing a spleen. When Tony asked what Steve had done to get the footage, the soldier blushed heavily and avoided the question all together, pointing to his notes and whining about the women who kept giving him the numbers he would never call. He was too shy to make the first move with women who were so forward these days.

"I dunno, Cap. You could find a nice girl if you let me find her for you," Tony commented.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of him finding a girl," Bruce retorted, looking a little irritated.

"Well, still," he shrugged. "I know _plenty_ of women."

"Will this help find Sam," asked Steve, pointing at the flash-drive.

"Well, it'll certainly help us find out who kidnapped her," Tony scratched his nose. "We're already on our way to find Sam. We found her pedometer screen name and that is locking her signal quite well."

"It's astounding how we're able to trace people with simple Kelloggs breakfast technology," Bruce admitted, looking amused.

"How long," Steve asked, not caring about semantics.

"About two hours," Tony glanced his way. "Does this girl mean a little more to you, Pops?"

"Just find her," Steve said, making a face.

"Oho, you do like her-_like_ her! This is fantastic," Tony rubbed his hands together. "Time to play cupid-"

"Tony, I will personally shove my shield down your throat."

"Jeez, I thought old people were supposed to be jolly when not shoved into a home," Tony shook his head. Bruce just watched, curious as to how it played out.

"Tony, I'm about ready to strangle you," Steve sighed. "She's probably scared and missing her son. Did you think of that?"

"Oh yeah, the chocolate milk kid," Tony paled slightly. "We should probably check on him."

"I did already, on the phone," Steve shrugged. "He's missing his mom."

"Alright, Banner, we need to get this thing working faster," Tony looked persistent now. "I like that kid."

"I'm surprised," Bruce tapped a few keys on his computer. "But it's going as fast as it's going to go."

"Not if I'm Tony Stark, it's not," he put his hands on his hips and glared. "Now come on, I want some cookies. I'm pretty sure if I save her life, she'll bake me a shit-load."

"Jesus," Steve groaned, leaning back with his hands on his face.

In hours, they were able to load up a jet with a pilot and copilot and a small medic team just in case something happened. They brought a few men along with Fury's insistence. It was raining and they were heading to some remote town in Idaho where the population was less than what Tony spent on his last shirt. Bruce patted Steve on the arm, trying to give him some awkward comfort as he wasn't sure what to say and Tony was too busy being himself as to be much of use.

**Onono**

Sam held up a cold bag of ice against her face and groaned in pain. While there wasn't any twisting to her nose, she expected it to be broken as she was in agitation. She rested against the table in front of her and checked the clock. Chris would be in soon with her meal, which she was actually looking forward to. There was fruit available to her now and sometimes juice if she was lucky. Chris had brought her the ice just to make sure she wasn't going to pass out and some aspirin for the pain.

She felt so tired and it had been two days since the man had come and made her the offer to sell her soul in exchange for her son's existence. She was ready to give up and say goodbye to any credibility she had. She was pretty sure that her contract didn't cover life-threatening terrorists. Sighing softly, she felt like crap and was just ready to be _done_ with it all. Now she knew what Steve meant when putting their loved ones in danger. And she wasn't even a superhero. She was just some ditzy girl who signed up for something that was way over her head. Placing the ice on the table, she bent down and took off the rest of the tape on her legs. Chris had let her know that it was okay to remove it and she could sleep on the bed if she got tired. But how could she when her son was in danger until she spilled her guts? And Sam wasn't even sure what she said would be of any value anyway.

Sam removed her ruined tights and mourned the twenty plus dollars she spent on them. Etsy was addicting, if not terrible for her budget, she thought. Her starchy white shirt was stained but mostly intact so she took it off and hung it on the back of the table. There was heat but it was too high so she was hot. She pressed the ice against her face and laid down on the table for comfort. She wanted to go home, to the damn hotel and sleep for a few days, cuddling up with her son and watch cartoons until they started to get boring. It wasn't until Chris came in quietly with some water and choice bits of food did she stop daydreaming. He looked weary and upset.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Your face is bruised," he pointed, tipping her chin up. "You will have black eyes."

"There's no mirror or I'd panic," Sam stated softly. The lack of toiletries and comforts got to her easily. She wasn't a hero anymore than she was a banana. "Something is... wrong, isn't it?"

"There's a plane," he confessed, glancing at the camera. There was no sound but it watched everything closely. "And it's not ours."

"Rescue," she whispered, daring to believe. "And... you're sure? Please... help me get out."

"Quiet," he hissed. "Don't move your lips so much."

"Oh," Sam bit her lip and talked through the side of her mouth. "Will you help me?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because the last woman they brought that was of no use was raped repeatedly before they shot her in the head," Chris looked down. "I _had_ a sister. I think they killed her when I failed to capture you."

"Were you the one that destroyed my apartment?"

"Why would I do that," he asked. "It serves no purpose except to throw a beacon at your heroes."

"Oh," Sam looked down. "How will we get out?"

"They're mobilizing," Chris explained. "I will bring an extra uniform. You must make yourself as inconspicuous as possible. Cover your hair with the gag."

"Understood."

"There will be guards, do you know any self defense?"

"I'm a police man's daughter," Sam grinned fiendishly. "I know enough. Put a gun in my hand."

"Twenty minutes."

**ououu**

"Jarvis," Tony said to no one in particular. "Shut down the electricity in that compound.

The place where Sam was being held was an abandoned oil rig (_"Seriously, why does it always have to be abandoned oil something or other? Can't these guys be original," Tony complained when they found out._) in the outskirts of some town that had gone under when the economy crashed. Most people had left for better prospects which made it a better place to set up base. There was no sound of HYDRA so it seemed it was a different entity all together. Tony slipped on his helmet and the hinges automatically clicked and pulled together.

"_Sir, I can only dis-communicate the cameras."_

"Fine, do it," Tony glanced back at the others.

Bruce had already removed his shirt and tossed it to the side of the small hanger that Fury had given them for their mission. Inside was already a pilot and copilot with a medic team of two people just in case anything happened. It was mostly for Sam as they didn't know the condition she would be in afterward. Steve had his shield ready in hand and cowl already slipped on to protect his face from harm. Thor had not arrived from Asgard and would have to miss the battle, the poor bastard, Tony thought as he opened the bottom of the plane. The wind whisked around the suit while Stark grabbed Bruce's arm in preparation to jump.

"Ready, Banner," he asked.

"As always," he confirmed.

"'Kay, kiddies, let's get my baker," Tony turned on his thrusters and jumped out of the plane with ease with Steve following behind him in a parachute.

They landed in a small wheat field just outside of the town. Tony placed Bruce down and scanned the area for life-forms. Thankfully, they were alone and they proceeded to walk towards the oil rig.

Which triggered the attack.

Two shots later, Banner was replaced with the Hulk who jumped into the air and smashed whatever poor soul was in his way, getting rid of a good chunk of evil-doers that got were in the area. Tony floated on his thrusters for a moment before flying towards the building which was crumbling on the side. Scanning it, he realized that most of the fortress they were looking for was underground. Tony sighed heavily and started to bomb the place down to get to the metal door that was locked.

"Got a problem here, boys," he stated through the comm.

"What's that, Tony," Steve slammed his shield into an enemy and sent him flying into a pile with a few others.

"The place is underground. I have to laser through but I need back up."

"Be there in a minute," Steve promised.

True to his word, Steve had his shield defending Tony while he tore through the metal door. Inside, Sam was watching the camera suddenly fall limp while observing her. Taking it for a good sign, she jammed on the suit that Chris brought her and tied her hair back with the gag turned bandana until she was sure her hair had disappeared. She slipped on the ugly boots that were brought and waited for the door to open as she pushed the table on it's side for defensive purposes, not that she needed it when Chris came through the door. He seemed worried but pleased.

"Come, let me see," he asked. Nodding at her disguise, he tossed her a gun which she took the safety off with a supercilious smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"The cameras have been turned off by your friend, you are lucky," he explained. "Follow my lead and make sure to look as serious as possible."

"I'm ready to go," Sam hissed. "Move!"

Chris nodded once more and opened the door, peeking out slightly until the coast was clear. He waved a hand and led her outside. Sam was more than happy to force her legs to move out of their atrophy as she ran alongside Chris who showed no signs of betrayal as they ran with others who only gave her a cursory glance. There was a large door that was being lasered through, and knowing that only Iron Man could have the ability to do that at the moment, her stomach flipped. Chris shook his head and brought her to the side where an exit was waiting for them. Sam paused, trying to think of a way _not_ to get caught or shot.

"We need to get away from the battle and the Hulk," Sam whispered to him. Even so low underground, she could feel the vibrations of his smash. The ground was littered with debris.

"There's wheat field a mile or so out," Chris replied quietly. "We go north."

"I follow."

They managed to wait until the coast was clear and once it was, they pushed the door open and ran out where there was a hell storm waiting for them. There were bullets sailing all over the place. She spotted a shield which she was tempted to run towards but she resisted the urge and almost lost Chris in the heat of the moment. She was shocked at how no one had spotted her yet. But she guessed that the fact that women were fighting alongside the men was enough to get her out of being caught. She resisted shooting anyone for being found out and cried out suddenly as a bullet bit into the side of her thigh. Limping, she collapsed into the first mound of wheat she could and clenched her teeth as pain soaked sobs tried to escape. Chris bent down next to her and looked. He pulled off the cloth from her hair and wrapped it around her leg.

"The bullet only grazed you, not that shallow, to be honest," he admitted. "But you'll live."

"It. Fucking. Hurts," she hissed, holding her leg.

"Suck it up," he stated simply. "Cover me while I take the first watch. We must wait until your soldier cannot find you."

"He isn't _my_ soldier."

"The footage says differently," he smiled, for once, without sadness tinging it. "It hurts but you must be strong."

Chris was right in saying that Steve would be the first to look for her and panic when she was not found. He kicked down doors and kicked ass, taking names where he could. But it was for naught when all the rooms were checked and nothing was found. Fury sent a second team with a set of fifty soldiers to skim through everything while they were in battle. It was Tony who received the call that Sam had been found.

Alive and well.

Mostly.

"Capcicle-"

"She's not here," Steve snapped, shoving his teammate. "Your calculations were _wrong_!"

"A. My calculations are never wrong. And b., they found your sweetheart outside- hey! Wait up!"

"Contain the Hulk," Steve stated, glaring at him. "She wasn't in the building, Tony."

"Probably because she snuck out," Tony punched an enemy in the face and sighed. "Go. I'll get Bruce."

Steve managed to get out of the mess of battle in a record of twenty minutes and found the hanger near the wheat field where they had landed in the first place. She was lying on her side with a blanket on her lap while she was being fitted for stitches. Her face was wretched in pain while a man in the same outfit that men he had wailed on was holding her hand, saying comforting things to her. Holding his shield defensively, he approached cautiously, knowing that SHIELD would not let him around her if he was not safe for the moment.

"Sam," he called out, skidding to a sudden stop. Her gray eyes searched for him, hazed in pain before she smiled that special smile at him and held out her hand.

"Steve! Oh god, it's so good to see you," she cried out suddenly and glared at the medic who rolled his eyes. People were being arrested all around them but he only had eyes for her. Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Coming to rescue me," Sam glanced at Chris, who had fallen silent at their interaction. "I appreciate it."

"I'm a superhero, it's what we do."

"Where's Tony?"

"Calming down Bruce."

"Oh, well," Sam winced.

"I'm finished," the medic sighed, spraying the injury with antiseptic and wrapping up her leg with bandages. "Keep it from getting wet."

"It's the same leg as last time I got hurt," Sam sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sam wrapped the blanket around her waist and sat up on the cot. Steve glanced at Chris once more and held back his words when he touched her shoulder and went somewhere on the hanger he couldn't see. Steve touched her face with gloved hands and winced at the bruises. She grinned wryly and touched her cheek with a sigh.

"Fred is gonna love this, we have matching bruises," Sam looked down, then up at Steve who couldn't help but want to kiss her. "I want to go home. I want my son."

"We're getting ready to leave as soon as possible," Steve promised.

"Kitten!"

Tony walked over, helping Bruce on one of his shoulders in his suit. He smiled with his brown eyes crinkling on the sides. If it wasn't for the sharp pain in her leg, she would have skittered over and hugged him. Instead, they both approached with Tony bending down and giving her a whiskery kiss. Sam blushed in surprise and shoved him away.

"I expect a bucket of cookies for this," he said.

"I will bake you all food," Sam laughed.

"Excellent," Tony set Bruce down next to her. He swayed in his seat but was able to contain himself from falling. "Can we go yet?"

"Yes, I want to go home to my son."

"I'll set things up," Steve stated, walking away.

"He likes you," Tony told Sam, who turned pink.

"No, he doesn't," Sam waved a hand dismissively. "He's an Avenger, and one of the greatest symbols of America. He couldn't."

"You're selling yourself short," Tony huffed. "You know I tracked you through your pedometer, right?"

"Did you," Sam looked shocked. "That's fucking amazing."

"I know, right?"

"We, Tony. _We_," Bruce interrupted. Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"It was no trouble," he sighed. "I'd really like to go home though."

It took less than twenty minutes for the team plus Sam to get on the hanger and leave the area. They were supposed to wait for more backup before they could leave but Tony made his case to Fury by whining and complaining as much as possible. It wasn't until Fury grumbled an okay to the pilot did he stop and grabbed some sweatpants from the medic to give to Sam who was currently just wearing a blanket. Perhaps the cookies made his heart grow three sizes that day, they didn't know. However, the AC/DC that blasted over the speakers as they flew off back to New York was strictly Stark style and everyone knew it.

Sam curled up on the cot next to Bruce who fell asleep himself and allowed her to put her head on his lap. Tony took a picture and Steve felt a stab of jealousy, however he couldn't do much except accept it and sit next to Tony who was cooing at how it cute it was and if Banner babies were in the works. It wasn't until Sam chucked a helmet at his head did he shut up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

How Sweet It Is

It took three hours to get back to New York and another hour to get to SHIELD base. It took two hours to be debriefed and seen by a proper doctor and set up for surgery to set her nose in place for the next day which SHIELD footing the bill. It wasn't until she was completely exhausted and unable to hold a proper conversation full of snark did Sam see her family. With a burst full of adrenaline, she raced over to her son how was drawing on the ground. Falling on her knees, she picked him up and swung him around, tears falling on her face. Her legs shook and she felt a little sick but she couldn't stop smothering him, not until her father pulled her in his arms and kissed her cheeks with love. Steve watched with admiration as she was in pain but ignored it all to just be close to her boy. He held back Tony who was ready to join the pile. Sam pressed more and more kisses until Fred pushed her away and hugged her leg tightly for a moment.

"Missed you, mom," he muttered, hiding his face from the team.

"Momma missed you too, kiddo," she bent down and kissed his nose, which he wiped away with the back of his sleeve. "Where's grandpa?"

"Bathroom," Fred held up his hands, wanting to be picked up, which she did with a wince. She put him on the leg that hadn't been shot. "Ma, where were you?"

"She was on a mission with us," Tony piped up, shoving Steve away who scowled at his actions.

"Cool! Mom, mom! What did you do? Did you kick a bad guy in the face?"

"I don't even know what to say, you little munchkin," Sam kissed his cheeks again, not willing to stop.

"Mom, the Avengers are watching," he stated, looking embarrassed.

"Would you feel better if your mom kissed me," Tony asked smoothly.

"Yes!"

"Jesus," Sam rolled her eyes.

"I have a better idea," Tony dragged over Steve. "What about Captain, kid?"

"Yes!"

"Um," Steve said, blushing to the roots of his hair. Sam tried to look dignified but failed significantly.

"Come here," Sam stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his nose. "There."

"Mom, did Captain America save you again?"

"Yes, he did." Sam yawned widely, taking a step away from Steve, who noticed but said nothing. He was too embarrassed anyway by Tony's actions to do so.

"Thank you, Mr. Captain America," Fred picked up a picture which depicted all three of them holding hands in front of a large house. Steve took it gingerly and smiled softly.

It showed a home.

"If you marry my mom, you can have a baby sister for me," Fred said matter-of-factly, which just had Tony almost rolling on the ground in laughter while Sam tried not to look as though she wanted to pummel her kid. Steve hid behind the picture. "What? Mom, I told you I wanted a little sister!"

"Oh my god, so not appropriate," Sam smacked herself in the face.

"Sounds like the kid really is determined to have a superhero sibling," Tony nudged Steve in the ribs to which Steve shoved Tony into the wall with good force.

"I'm so sorry," Sam mouthed, then motioned that she would choke her son.

"This kid is worth millions," Tony stated. "Hey kid, I got you a present but it's back at the mansion."

"Mom, can we go get my present?"

"Momma is tired," Sam groaned. "Really, really tired."

"But-"

"Fredwardly."

"Mom."

"Fred."

"Mooom."

"Fred."

"Moooooooom."

"I'm so not going to win, am I?"

"Yeah, mom," Tony grabbed Fred and gave him a piggy-back ride. "There are extra rooms you can crash at. Or my couch."

"Even your couch sounds so delicious right now," Sam rubbed her face.

"SAM!"

"SAMMY!"

"Oh, god," Sam turned around and opened her arms just in time as a small bullet of love hit her right in the chest. "Clara, how did you get into SHIELD?"

"Lied and told them I was your sister," she shrugged.

"Who is this _gorgeous_ young lady," Tony asked, hauling Fred over who was holding him by the neck.

"Clara," Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm Clara, Mr. Stark."

In fact, Clara was quite lovely. She was a 50's pin up model who had tattoo sleeves up to her shoulders and all over her back. Her hair was coiffed at the top with bright red lipstick on her lips. She smiled at Tony shyly and held out her hand. In front of the camera, she was sex incarnate. However, she had a bit of fear in front of people from bullying when she was younger and it affected her day to day life. Tony gave her hand a whiskery kiss and winked her way, to which she smiled and chuckled softly. When Sam was around, she did well and was approachable.

"So, now that Fury bent to my will," Clara explained. "And told me enough to get the gist, what is going on?"

"I know information that's stuck in my head," Sam shrugged. "I got shot."

"Didn't I teach you how to use a gun, my dear sweet daughter who has been missing for days," her father stated, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around her. "I've been so worried."

"Dad, you have no idea," Sam sniffed, cuddling into his neck. "I just want to go home."

"There's the old mattress in the garage," he offered.

"No, Fred will get a cold."

"Stay with me," Clara offered. "I can clear out-"

"You have way too many clothes," Sam pointed out.

"She's staying with us," Tony stated, making Fred giggle.

After a late night at Denny's and some arguing about where Sam was going to stay, Tony won and led them to a nice car waiting outside for them. Sam never left the crook of her father's arm and fell asleep during their meal. Steve envied her relationship, wishing he had someone just like her father to take care of him when he needed the support. He was positive that it was a touchy subject when Tony brought up her missing mother. In a clipped tone, she simply said she was not available and cut up Fred's eggs with fervent exactness which killed the conversation until Steve asked about her father's time in the service. .

It was very late when they finally arrived at the Tower. If not for the fact that there was precedent for Tony's stubbornness, SHIELD would have put her up in some secret base. But for a trade of cookies while he was in the lab, she would be allowed to stay. Her father promised to come visit once he was off work. He called off some of his friends who were detectives and explained the search was over.

Sam was just happy to be somewhere _safe_ with her son.

**Ououo**

When Sam was awoken by a perky Clara who had snuck into the Tower with Steve's help, she was holding a glass of orange juice and comfortable clothes. She had her the nose repair that afternoon and couldn't get out of it. The sooner the better, the cute doctor with blond curls had explained with a saucy sort of grin. He had been very gentle on her leg and was nice until he found out she had a kid. It was the same thing that always happened. Men found out that she was a single mother and she was labeled used goods. Sam ignored the distance and pulled up her pants at the end with definite coolness. She was used to the shitty treatment.

Pressing a small bag of ice against her nose, she showered and did the most minimal of cosmetics and daily grooming possible. Fred was still snoring in bed. Clara promised to take him to one of her shoots while she was in surgery. It only took around two hours, the doctor had told her. So she would be in and out easily. There wasn't much to it. Dressed in a tank top and yoga pants, she followed Clara out of the room she had slept it (it was huge, absolutely huge). Steve was in the kitchen in fitted jeans, a plaid shirt and an apron making pancakes. There was a small stack waiting for her with some water. Sitting down, she smiled at him in thanks and he grinned in returned, proud of himself.

"Where's Tony?"

"He's somewhere off in a meeting," Steve replied. "Pepper insisted."

"Oh, poor him," Sam sipped her orange juice and groaned. Her black eyes shone brightly and Steve refilled her icepack without asking. "Thanks."

"He's got a _thing_ for you," Clara whispered.

"Nah," Sam shoved her eyes. "You're wrong."

"I'm not."

"Doubtful," Sam cut up some pancakes into tiny squares. Minutes later, Fred came into the kitchen wearing Scooby-Doo pajamas. He scrambled to seat himself on the stool and yawned. "Here you go, kid."

"Mom, can we have a pig?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because they're loud and messy and Momma isn't gonna deal with that," Sam poured him some juice and winced at the ice bit at her skin.

"I'll be taking you to your surgery," Steve informed her.

"Okay," Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course," Steve turned off the fire on the stove and sat down to eat.

"Freddie, you need to get dressed," Clara explained. "I'm going to a shoot and I need you to look your very best."

"O'ay, aun'ie C'ara," Fred said through bulging cheeks.

"I should have named you Ron," Sam wiped his face with a napkin with disgust. "Never again, no more kids ever."

"Until you get knocked up again," Clara finished her food and picked up the plates. Steve protested but she ignored it and washed what was in the sink. "I'll get Fred dressed and finish up here. You need to be at the hospital."

"She has a point," Sam shrugged "Pushy."

"Always."

"Did I miss breakfast," asked a voice. It was Bruce who was in an old t-shirt and sweat pants.

He still had bags underneath his brown, lipid eyes. He approached the kitchen, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. A sudden pang startled them all as Clara dropped the sauce pan into the sink. Embarrassed, she picked it up with bright pink dots that couldn't be hidden with her makeup brightening her face. Clara dried her hands and served the last two pancakes on a plate and handed it to Bruce who looked sheepish. She smiled shyly at him and returned to the dishes in the sink. Sam watched it all with a keen eye and grinned but said nothing. Steve was too busy taking a small bite of Fred's pancake to really notice.

"Thank you," Bruce said, sitting down.

"I didn't cook, Steve did," she explained.

"Well, thank you anyway," he replied. "I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Clara," she glanced over at Sam who held up two thumbs up in enthusiasm. "I'm the best friend of that crazy person over there."

"True," Sam nodded once. "Very true. Movie night at my place tonight."

"You have no place," Clara narrowed her eyes. "You live in a hotel- and don't think I'm not pissed about being put on the back-burner when it comes to information. I am le sole confidante."

"I'll explain soon," Sam picked up the ice and pressed it against her face. "You have no idea how good this feels."

"Mom, we have to go costume shopping," Fred wheedled.

"Oh, shit," Sam winced. "I forgot. Tomorrow."

"But mom, it's almost Halloweeeeeeeen!"

"Fredward-monkey, it's a week away and we'll get decent costumes, okay?"

"Promise," Fred pouted.

"Yes, my pet."

"It's astounding how you can have so many different conversations at once," Bruce said, pointing at her with a fork.

"You learn to deal with a kid," Sam grabbed Fred so suddenly, that he shrieked loudly. She gave him a noogie and kissed his sticky cheeks with joy while he struggled and cried out in indignant passion.

"Moooom! Nooo!"

"Tomorrow we get the costumes, Fred."

"Okaaay, let me go! Moom!"

"Fine," Sam released him and grinned cheekily. "A little positive reinforcement now and again helps too. Fred, are you finished with your food."

"It's cold," he complained.

"Then go give your plate to Auntie Clara."

"Yes, mom," he sulked.

"And go get dressed."

"Fi-nuh."

"Fi-nuh, what?"

"Fi-nuh, _mom_."

"Can momma get her kisses?"

"No!"

And with that, Fred ran to their room where there was a stack of clothes Pepper had dropped off earlier in the morning before the meeting. To be fair, Sam didn't remember much of the conversation except that she had clothes and a new pair of slippers to walk around in the Tower with to her heart's content. They would be returning late at night so there was no need to worry. And something about not being afraid of Jarvis. While Pepper and Tony lived at the Penthouse with all the goodies, Sam and Fred were staying on the floor underneath with Steve, Natasha and Clint. Sam was grateful the two assassins hadn't returned from their mission yet. She didn't walk anyone to look at her in this condition and there were already too many people that had.

Clara picked up the rest of the dishes and washed them before wiping her hands on a paper towel. Sam appreciated the natural look to her friend. She had wavy black hair and dark blue eyes that the magazines died for. Which was why she was able to book so many photo shoots. Her figure was nothing to scoff at, to be sure, but her face was the real money maker. Men worshiped her and she didn't care. It never went to her head. She hardly dated and was more interested in buying yarn to knit than the latest male model. Sam had gone to one her shoots where the was a need for a man to take pictures with her and the men that she had taken practice shots with were the kind Zeus created as _gods._

"Are you ready," asked Steve, startling her out of her reprieve. Sam nodded and followed him to the elevator.

"Bye," Clara gave her a quick hug. "I'll be back to bring Fred after my shoot. I'll text you."

"No phone," Sam sighed.

"I have a phone," Steve handed it over to Clara.

"Oh good," she took it and typed in her number. "If you guys need anything, I'll pick it up. Just take it easy, Sammy-pants."

"Of course, Clara," Sam hugged her tightly once more and breathed in her comforting scent of vanilla, which always made her feel better. "Fred! Momma's leaving!"

"Good!"

"Oh, he's being a brat," Clara commented.

"Well, he really wants a costume," Sam sighed.

"Tough nuts," Clara rubbed her friend's back. "Go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Revelations

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been studying hardcore, trying to pass these stupid classes. I finally paid my overpayment so I'm giving you guys another chapter. Please review!_

Surgery went will and as the doctor said, it only took around two hours. When Sam was awoken by anesthesia in a comfortable bed with a large room and a beautiful view (she was pretty sure it was Tony who took over for her accommodations), Steve was in a chair, skimming through a fishing magazine. Cosmo and Vogue was on a table next to him and she wasn't sure if they were already read or not. She would ask him when her head wasn't spinning so much. With a soft groan, he looked up and immediately moved to her side. She laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. At his questioning glance she closed her eyes.

"There's two of you and I'm trying to keep them together," she explained.

"Drink some water," Steve insisted, pouring her a glass.

"Thank you," Sam felt him adjust her pillows so she could sit up. "And I still haven't said how grateful I am for saving my life, Steve."

"As I've said, it's my job," he smiled, though and patted her hand.

"No, it's not," Sam grasped his fingers and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "If it wasn't for you and the rest of the team, I would have sold out my soul and told them everything. They threatened my son's life. I would have done anything."

"I wouldn't have hold it against you," he confessed. "He's a great kid and I think he wants me to be his dad."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam shrugged, letting go of his hand. He missed the warmth but sat back in his seat.

"It's okay, I understand," Steve sighed. "It's difficult growing up without a parent. You must miss your mother."

"No."

"No?"

"My mother didn't want to take care of me," Sam spat bitterly. "She told my dad she wasn't ready and ran off with some asshole. No, I don't miss my mother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," Sam bit her lip, looking up at him. "You're going to need to know more of me if we're going to be friends,"

"You're right," Steve grinned, but it was hollow.

He didn't just want to be friends with her. He wasn't sure what more he could have but a conversation of it after her surgery would be unpleasant. Or perhaps welcome after such a difficult couple of days. He didn't want to push it so continued to play the complacent Steve and waited for his moment to tell her all these emotions he was having for her. Maybe she would be willing to help him figure it out. Not that he was stupid, he already knew. It was just that he was a little... nervous. First woman this century who had not only caught his eye, but perhaps his heart as well. And even in his head, that sounded cheesy and horrible.

Sam touched the sensitive bandages and winced as she shouldn't have done so. Steve took her hand and held it so she wouldn't do it again. With a sigh, she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and let him. Together, they watched an old episode of Pawn Stars until the doctor came with discharge papers.

"That can't be worth so little," Steve complained. "It's possibly another hundred or so!"

"Yeah, but it's a business," Sam poked him. "You want to make money."

"But there's supposed to be some sort of integrity," he countered.

"Still would be nice to have one of their old cars," Sam mused.

"True," Steve sighed. "The Barracuda was pretty swell."

"I love it when you use your old vocabulary," Sam grinned. "It's so cute."

"Eh," he rolled his eyes. "Should I start using it around you then?"

"I wouldn't mind, boo."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why, it's suits you."

"I'm not a boo," he frowned. "I don't even know what I think it means."

"It means like-"

"Sam Clarkson?"

"Present," Sam said automatically, then blushed. She hadn't been in school in years. "Uh, yeah?

"I'm Dr. House," he looked up and sighed. "Not _the _Dr. House just _a_ Dr. House. I don't even have a cane."

"Neither are you Hugh Laurie," Sam giggled, much to Steve's amusement. He didn't understand but he liked to see her smile. "So what's going to happen?"

"I have your discharge papers here. You're ready to go with a pain prescription and some antibiotics just in case," He handed over a packet of papers to Steve. "Your nose should fully heal in four to six weeks but make sure to make an appointment with the receptionist to see me next week just to make sure it's healing the right way."

"Awesome," Sam threw off the covers from her legs and slowly sat up. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dr. House smiled. "Please give my regards to Mr. Stark. His donation was greatly appreciated." He walked out to see his next patient.

"Donation," Sam asked Steve. He shrugged and helped her up. "Thank you."

"I hear you like cupcakes," he commented.

"Very much, how'd you guess," Sam looked at him.

"I'm a great observer," Steve handed her his jacket. "Let's get some for everyone."

"Sounds like fun," Sam brightened.

**Ououo**

"What do you mean you already took him Halloween shopping, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, Bruce and I were bored-"

"I was _not_. You dragged me to a boutique with the kid and had me watch you two try on outfits," Bruce stated indignantly.

"Okay, so _I_ was bored," Tony shrugged. "And we picked out costumes."

"That was my job," Sam grunted, looking pissed. "I'm the mom, Mr. Stark."

"But you were in surgery and he looked so sad and I didn't know what to do," Tony rolled his eyes. "It was that or a puppy."

"He really was serious about the puppy," Bruce stated, digging into a red velvet cupcake. "I intervened."

"And what are the costumes," Sam raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and threw her hip slightly to the side in one smooth movement. Suddenly, Tony felt in need to deploy his latest suit to defend himself.

"Uh, secret. Top secret-"

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"If it's something obscene, I might kill you."

"I can't tell you what it is but... it's pretty awesome."

"Mr. Banner?"

"Bruce," he corrected, placing down his fork. "And it's very G-rated if it makes you feel better."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy by Fred."

"That kid," Sam laughed. "Fine, I'm not pissed. But now I have to go shopping for a costume. I need a clue."

"It's not Spongebob."

"Oh, thank fuck," Sam sighed to the amusement of the others. Steve came back from the bathroom and joined the conversation. "Hey, Steve, busy?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Come Halloween costume shopping with me? I figure I can't go out without some bodyguards and you've got a shield."

"I suppose that can't be as bad as I think it is."

"Sassy," Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go change and we'll go."

Sam left the room right after with Steve watching her leave. Tony nudged Bruce in the ribs who responded with a kick to the stool he was sitting in, sending the famous Iron Man tumbling to the floor. Bruce hated being nudged in the ribs and had warned his comrade enough times to make it a threat. Steve smirked at his actions once he faced them both and tried not to laugh as Tony stumbled to his feet with a groan. He rubbed his elbow with a scowl and grunted. He could never really stay mad at Bruce. It wasn't good for his health. Or his life. Tony turned to Steve and pointed at him with resolve.

"You, my friend, have the biggest _boner_ for Sam."

"I-"

"Don't be crude," Bruce finished off his cupcake. "But are you harboring feelings for Sam?"

"Er," Steve rubbed his arm. "Can we not have this conversation?"

"Knew it," Tony held out a hand to which Bruce placed a crisp twenty on the palm. Not that the filthy rich Mr. Stark needed it. "You should ask her out on a date."

"I don't think that's appropriate."

"She's not a member of the team," Bruce commented. He felt as though the soldier needed someone in his life that _wasn't_ trying to save the world alongside of him. "And she's good for you."

"I don't feel right about it," he shrugged noncommittally. "She-"

"She's hot," Tony took a rather large bite of cupcake and couldn't talk while he chewed. Somehow, Pepper would appear and try to strangle him. "And smart."

"She would do you some good," Bruce wiped his hands on his pants and adjusted his glasses. "Come on, Tony. Enough with torturing the poor guy."

"But I only just started. I haven't even sung the 'Steve and Sam are sitting in a tree-'", he started, looking behind Steve knowingly.

"That would mean that Steve would have to ask me out on a date," Sam was slipping her hair into a pony-tail. "Plus, we're friends, Mr. Stark. Butt out before I sick a hyper-active Fred on you. Pixie Sticks. I warn you."

"I gave him coffee," Tony stated properly.

"He drinks soda, I'm not impressed," she sniffed, ignoring Steve's stuttering in the background. "Don't mess with me, I will cut you."

"Going ghetto, are we?"

"I'll pepper spray you."

"Same threat Darcy gave me last week," Tony said dismissively.

"Ooh," Sam jumped, startling everyone. "My phone?"

"Yeah, there's a new one in my office. I think someone stole your old one," Tony shrugged. "You'll like it, I put a GPS on it if you're ever missing."

"Or you can _stalk _me."

"That too," Tony smirked. "Problem?"

"I'm not sure when we became friends, Tony."

"When you fell in love with me."

"That never happened."

"Fine, lust."

"I admit, I do like the goatee," Sam fluttered her eyelashes at him mockingly. Steve rolled his eyes, recovered mostly from her statement. Would it be so bad to ask her out on a date? He put that on the back-burner and checked his pants for his wallet, which was right in his back pocket.

"Come on," Tony led her to the office in the back.

"You really should think about asking her out," Bruce pointed out. "The worst would be that she says no."

"And that is the worst," Steve glanced at the doorway. "I would think you wouldn't care."

"Well, when it's obvious among friends," Bruce shrugged. "It would make you happy. And you're not happy. Most of us aren't."

"And a little bit of happiness would be worth risking her life?"

"She risks her life for SHIELD all the time."

"But... I'm Captain America."

"And I have... the other guy inside me. You at least have a chance," Bruce picked up a cupcake and napkin. "Think about it."

"Thanks, Bruce," Steve stated, watching him leave the room.

Sam returned with a slim little phone in her hands, already texting with the speed that Steve wished he had. He had trouble responding to the many text messages that Tony sent him, usually mocking him and calling him an old man. True, he was technically over eighty years old but his body said something differently. At least he wasn't as doughy as Stark, he thought with a smirk. Sure, the suit hid it well, but in reality, they nearly never saw the famous Iron Man lifting weights with them at the private gym just below the penthouse levels. Sam glanced up and he felt his stomach clench at the gray eyes watching him softly.

He smiled.

**Ououo**

When they returned to the Tower, Sam came without a costume as she hadn't found anything to suit her tastes. Steve had tried on a few to make her laugh which worked. He had seen a couple of couple costumes and felt a little put out until she suggested they buy one to match. Curls fell around her face and the bandages made her look a little odd but she was just as pretty to him as ever. He pushed away a curl from her face and she had blushed, which he took as a good sign but he still wasn't ready to ask her out. At least, not right now. They found Darcy and a tiny woman with delicate features standing around the island, eating sushi when the elevator opened.

"Sam!" called out Darcy with an enthusiastic wave. "Whoa, who punched you in the face?"

"I did not get punched in the face," Sam touched her bandage gingerly. "My face got slammed into a table."

"Oo, ouch. Sorry," Darcy winced. "Didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Sam was suddenly tackled at the legs and almost fell if not for Steve's sudden hands steadying her at the waist. He let go as though her skin burned as soon as he could, which did not go unnoticed by the ladies who were watching with growing smiles. "Fred, what have I told you about tackling? You are not a Pokemon."

"Mom, can I have the new Pokemon game?"

"Maybe," Sam bent down and kissed his forehead. "Did you have fun today? Where's Auntie Clara?"

"She went to go get something," Fred wrinkled his nose. "Do you think she went to get me a present?"

"I have no idea," Sam took his hand and approached the island. "Hello everyone."

"You look well," Pepper glanced at Steve who excused himself to go put his jacket away. "And so does Steve."

"I know, he's delicious," Sam glanced down at Fred who was checking her pockets for candy. "Did you eat, Freddie?"

"I had Mac-and-Cheese," he pointed at Pepper. "Ms. Pepper made me some. Sushi is gross."

"You're gross," Sam countered. "Thanks, Ms. Potts."

"Pepper to both of you," she smiled. "He's such a delight."

"Lies," Sam checked her watch. She could skip the bath tonight. School was still iffy after what had happened to her. SHIELD was in the process of transferring him to a new school so she wasn't that busy. But it was definitely bedtime. "Come Fred, time for bed."

"But Moom, I wanna watch a movie with Tony. He promised to-"

"Nope," Sam picked him up. "Excuse me, ladies. I'll be back in a bit. This kid needs to sleep. I bet you didn't even get a nap today, did you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Mom, can you sing me a song?"

"Maybe, come on."

Forty five minutes later, Sam was able to sit down at the island with Clara who had returned and had been chatting up Darcy, talking about her modeling career. Sam wrapped her arms around her friend and leaned against her while Clara piled a plate with food for her. Pepper had excused herself to go find Tony. Jane had gone to cuddle with Thor at the couch in front of the large TV which was playing some action movie.

"You look exhausted," Clara mentioned. "I bought you some makeup to cover up the black eyes."

"How much?"

"A lot," Clara replied shortly, handing over a small paper bag. "Just use it and it's payment enough for me."

"You spoil me."

"I know."

"How long have you guys been friends," asked Darcy.

"After high school, uh... eight years," Sam calculated.

"We met-"

"At a cafe," Sam lied smoothly. Clara threw her a look but said nothing.

"Wow, how long have we been friends, Jane?"

"I 'unno," she replied.

"Like twelve," Darcy picked up an eel thing and took a bite, delighted at the flavor.

"Where'd the food come from?"

"Well, Tony ordered it after Clint and Natasha came back. They went somewhere after a quick bite though. I think they went to sleep," Darcy grinned fiendishly. "Have you met Clint?"

"Yeah, I've debriefed him," Sam smiled. "The arms."

"Arms."

"Arms," asked Clara, not comprehending.

"He has the juiciest looking arms," Darcy commented. "If it wasn't for Natasha, I'd sink my teeth into him."

"I don't think they're dating."

"Doesn't matter," Darcy held out her hands. "I'm not testing those waters."

"I bet," Sam sighed.

"What's with you and Steve?"

"We're just friends," Sam stated. "He's pretty cute."

"And as delicious as apple pie," Clara smiled, sipping on her water. "You should ask him out."

"Nah," Sam shrugged. "He's an Avenger-"

"So," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"He's … this great hero and I'm just me," Sam smiled bitterly. "A single mom with no college degree being hunted down by who knows what. I'm too much of a liability. You know, I'm really tired all of a sudden. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"But-"

"Sam," Clara started.

"Night," Sam left them without another word, looking distressed. "I have to check on Fred."

Clara stood up and meant to follow but Darcy took her arm and stopped her. Darcy was pretty good at reading people and she was sure that they just touched a nerve. Note to self: they would not talk about dating Steve until it actually happened. Clara sat back down and picked at her rice with the chop sticks before she gave up on eating.

"I blame her ex for fucking up her ways of thinking," Clara commented out of nowhere.

"Fred's dad?"

"Yeah, he was a fucking douche."

"What did he do," Darcy asked, raking back her hair.

"Well, he never really hit her," Clara sighed. "Not from what she told me. But... I'm not so sure. He was pretty horrible after Fred was born. He left them a second time and Sam was left to pick up the pieces. He was always screaming at her though."

"Sounds like a great guy," Darcy said sarcastically. "Poor thing."

"Yeah, Sam's a great person. She just doesn't see it very often."

"I know people like that. It's hard."

"Yeah."

**ououo**

"You were a stripper."

"Um."

Sam stopped, looking at Tony as he walked into the kitchen with a frown on his face. He was holding a slip of paper in his hand and seemed to be rather irritated at something. Sam placed the sheet of cookies on a cooling tray and tossed the mitten on the counter, ready to defend herself if needed. It looked as though Tony was ready for a verbal fight.

"Steve has been paying for your hotel stay at the place down the street," he tossed the sheet on the table.

"He insisted."

"Bullshit."

"You think I'm using him."

"Pretty much," Tony crossed his arms. "Yeah, the Cap may not be my favorite person, ever, but I'm still going to protect him from people like you."

"And what are people like me?"  
"Gold diggers," Tony spat. "I never thought I'd have to look into your file and I like your kid but I'm not just going to offer anyone a place to stay without checking out their background."

"I never used Steve," Sam replied, crossing her arms slowly. "He-"

"You've just been using him like a sugar daddy," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Stark," Sam sighed. "My apartment was destroyed by someone. And I think I know who. But it seems that you have everything figured out. I'll let myself out. The cookies are for you."

Tony watched her walk away with her chin up. He felt a little bad because he genuinely liked her and her son. They would have been a welcome addition if he didn't monitor the Avenger's bank accounts and such. He took it upon himself to make sure that no one ever took advantage of them while he was around, even though they didn't know it. Tony grabbed the sheet of paper and skimmed the information over.

Sam had been a stripper for three different joints from the time she was eighteen until she took the job for SHIELD. And Steve had been paying for a suite at one of the more expensive hotels in the city. It didn't look good at all and he wasn't about to let his friends be taken advantage of. He wasn't sure how he would explain it to everyone but it was for the best. Pepper would see reason and calm everyone down and then they'd get a new debriefing agent and things would fall into their normal routine.

Sam was quietly packing up her things in a small duffel bag. Fred was still sleeping while she did so. She had gotten up early in the morning to bake some stuff in thanks for all they had done for her. She wasn't able to buy everyone a gift as she didn't know them well enough, so cookies and snacks were her best bet. Sam finished up and made sure to leave the room clean with all the clothes she had been bought. She borrowed a shirt and pants for Fred, making sure to write a note to return it at a later time. Once they were at the hotel, she would check out and find a cheap place to live. SHIELD had her on paid time off, so she she could afford somewhere that was okay.

Sneaking out proved to be easy enough as Steve, Natasha and Clint were in the gym. Darcy, Jane and Bruce were in the lab and Tony was in his bedroom. Jarvis was kind enough to let her know when to leave without being spotted. Fred was sleeping on her shoulder as she carried him to the hotel. There were two suitcases full of stuff that was waiting to be packed. The concierge was quick about checking her out and gave her time to pack up was more than enough for her to use. Twenty minutes later, Fred was carrying the duffel bag while she waited for cab to take them to a different hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tony Makes Amends

_A/N: I think the reason my story isn't as popular as other is because I don't want my character to be shy or have this thing be cliched and all -blushy- and stuff. Steve is the only one allowed to be but I want it to be better. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. I hope for this story to be in the 25 range. So fifteen more chapters. Anyway, I'm caught up on posting so I will wait to put up another chapter until I have some in reserve. Woo!_

_I just have to say that Steve gives me lady boners. Grr._

_Bishify._

**xxx**

Steve was confused.

Sam wasn't in the gym, she wasn't in her room (which was extremely neat) or doing anything otherwise. Throwing on a tank top, he went in search of Tony who might know something. He usually did anyway. Taking the elevator down, he stopped on the main level of the lab and hopped off. Tony was wearing a mask while sparks flew everywhere as he worked on his Iron Man suit, soldering a leg. Pausing, he looked up while Steve lowered his hand from his face to protect his eyes.

"Steve, the hell are you doing here," Tony tossed his tool to the side and removed his gloves. "Need anything?"

"Not particularly," Steve put his hands in his pockets. "Have you seen Sam?"

"Oh," Tony said shortly. "Why?"

"Well, because I want her company?"

"Still? You can find someone else to give you company. I'll call a couple of girls and you can take your pick," Tony walked over to a mini-fridge and pulled out an energy drink.

"What are you talking about," Steve raised an eyebrow. "Usually I can figure out what you're talking about, giving it time."

"Listen," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I found out some stuff about her."  
"Like?"

"Well, listen, just take my word for it, Cap. You'll be better off. And now you won't have to pay for that obscenely expensive hotel room she's been making you shell out cash for."

"You know perfectly- wait, how do you know that?"

"I have my ways," Tony said cryptically. Steve sighed, getting a little agitated.

"She didn't make me pay for anything," Steve explained. "Someone tore up her apartment the other night when I escorted her home. Literally tore her mattress in half and destroyed everything."

"Bull," Tony started feeling a little guilty. "Listen, I know she has her hooks in you and everything-"

"There's a police report, if you haven't found it yet."

"Didn't bother to look after I found out she used to be a stripper- oops."

"Stripper?"

"Um, never mind," Tony frowned. "So she's not a gold digger?"

"Like the song? No," Steve looked dismayed. "Of course not. She's been paying her own way except for the room. It's the only thing she _let_ me pay for."

"Oh shit," Tony sighed heavily. "I thought she was using you."

"I'm not that clueless," Steve retorted, placing his arms over his chest, now irritated. "And she's a good woman."

"Can't deny that _now_," Tony tossed his can into the trash and walked over to the computer. "If she was in a rush to leave, she probably kept the phone I gave her."

"_Leave?_ You made her _leave?_"

"Hey," Tony said defensively, lifting his hands to protect himself from Steve's words. "I was just trying to protect your 1940's ass from being taken advantage of. It's not like I like you or anything."

"Thanks for that, Tony. But I'm an adult."

"Not really, you're technically in your mid-twenties. I'm older, I have experience with strippers."

"Strippers, they're women who take their clothes off for money," Steve asked. "Right?"

"Pretty much."

"That's her business," he pointed at the computer. "Find her so I can bring her back."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"She's probably the only woman who will give me the time of day," Steve shrugged.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror," Tony asked, exasperated. "You have serious body dysmorphia, kid."

"What?"

"Just... sit in that stool. I'll give you the address in a minute," Tony pointed at the seat. "And don't touch anything."

"Fine, but Tony... what the hell were you doing, checking her background?"

"Well," Tony typed in a few keys, then paused. "I figure that girl has gone through enough, and finding a new place where she could be attacked and taken away, _plus Fred_, that would be bad."

"And SHIELD's report of her wasn't enough?"

"I gotta dig deep if I was going to offer her a place to stay at the Tower until this blew over."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

"You do have a soul."

"Don't tell anyone," Tony looked at him. "Or else I'll have to start donating to charity."

"My lips are sealed."

"Here, gramps," Tony pulled a sheet from underneath the desk and handed it over. "Can you, like... explain why I was such a dick?"

"You can do that when I come back with her. Oh, I'd go buy a toy for Fred or something, you know, to grease the wheels."

"That's genius," Tony tapped his chin. "I'll get him a puppy-"

"No, not a puppy," Steve laughed. "Just... a toy?"

"When am I going to be able to get a puppy for someone? Just once, I'd like to give a dog with a bow in basket to some poor sap who needs it."

"I can never figure you out, playboy," Steve shook his head and folded the sheet. "Just, don't do anything crazy."

"I might throw a party."

"Who am I kidding," Steve paused at the doorway. "Hey Tony?"

"What, get out, I'm working."

"Thanks."

"Ugh, don't get all mushy on me."

"Fine."

**ououo**

When Steve found the place, he winced at the _shittiness_ of the hotel itself. It's walls were crumbling and he could smell the food of each room as he found the number of her door. He knocked on in and waited, but no one answered. The windows were closed so he couldn't check if she was avoiding him or not. It wasn't until twenty minutes later when she caught him trying to peek did he get his answer. Sam was holding a bag of groceries and her purse, looking slightly put off but trying to recover with a weak smile.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," he looked around. "This isn't the place for you."

"Neither is the Tower," she replied. Her voice never wavered. "And just for Tony's information, I wasn't planning on staying there for more than a couple days. I just need to find an apartment-"

"You're not safe on your own," Steve pointed out. "Doesn't your life matter to you?"

"Of _course_ it does," Sam snapped. "How dare you?"

"Well, you should have come talk to me," Steve sighed. "I thought we were friends. You could have gone back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I did. To grab my things."

"You know what I mean."

"I can't."

"Why, because you feel like you're using me," Steve asked. She nodded and walked over to the door, opening it. She waved him in. "You're not using me. I offered to help."

"Doesn't matter to Tony, or any of the others if they found out."

"What happens between us is our business," Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Plus, Tony feels like a total dick, his words."

"He should, kicking out a seven year old," Sam grumbled.

"Where is he?"

"With my dad."

"Oh."

"Yep," Sam placed the groceries in the cabinets and wrinkled her nose at the sign of cockroaches. She would only be staying the night until she found something better. It was always about trying to better things for Fred who didn't deserve to live such a life.

"Sam, don't be like this," Steve touched her shoulder. "Tony wants you to come back. He wants to get you guys a puppy."

"How does a puppy make anything better when he shoved my past in my face," Sam cried. "Yes, I was a stripper. Yes, I took my fucking clothes off for money, but that's where it stayed! I never did anything worse and I did the whole thing for my son! Nothing else," Sam paused, wiping tears from her face. Steve didn't know what to do except rub her shoulder in silence. "Tony is a dick."

"I know."

"I can't go back."

"Why?"

"Pride."

"You'll get yourself killed," Steve told her quietly. "And then Fred will be without a great mother. At the Tower, we can protect you until this is over. Then, you can rebuild your life."

"I hate this."

"I know."

"You're a good man, Steve."

"I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," he shrugged. "Happy is outside to get your things. Probably better to leave instead of staying with the roaches."

"Ugh," she shuddered. "Thanks though, Steve. You're the best."

"Stop with the flattery," he smiled. "I'm just glad you're coming back. Fred won't be that upset, anyway."

"Oh, he lost his shit when I told him we were moving. He's coming to be attached to Tony. I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing but he does need some positive male figures."

"That's not Tony."

"Well, I could make the argument that he is around Fred," Sam glanced at the suitcases. "You're lucky I haven't had a chance to unpack."

"I am."

The ride to the Tower was a quiet one, with Sam leaning against his shoulder. She contacted her father and told him to take Fred for the weekend as a favor as she wasn't feeling well. Gratefully, he took the kid and was allowed to rest for a little while. Sam curled next to Steve and he casually draped an arm around her shoulder for warmth. Sam sighed softly and pulled away, looking at him closely.

"Steve?"

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

"People? Friends?"

"I don't get that feeling?"

"Oh," Steve frowned. "I haven't been a friend to you?"

"I get the feeling there's more than just friends between us," Sam touched her cheek and brushed away a stray curl. "Am I wrong?"

"Um..."

"Steve," Sam blew out a breath. "I like you."

"Well," he said. "That's swell."

Sam smiled at his dated speech and pressed her head back onto his shoulder, wondering what he was thinking but letting him catch his breath as he had turned rather pink at her words. His arm never moved away from her on the ride back but they stopped talking all together, resting in that quiet solitude.

Steve had no idea what to say or do. He hadn't gotten that far with women in general. Sure, Tony took every opportunity to throw women at him and it never worked as he was so insanely shy and didn't know _how_ to talk. But Sam gave him the chance to think about his next move, adding no pressure. Oh, he liked her very much and had fantasies about kissing her within an inch of her sanity but he wasn't sure on how to go about it. He had a vague idea but things were different as she was not just the everyday girl. And she was very special to him.

As they slowed to a stop, Sam reluctantly moved away from the crook of his arm and slipped on the duffel bag before he could take it. Steve took her suitcases from the back and followed her back up the Tower where Tony was waiting on the couch, holding a drink of scotch in one hand and the remote in the other. Sam understood why he did what he did. He just had a shitty way of showing people he cared. Steve motioned he was taking her suitcases to her room and she waved him away. They would speak later after she was settled in.

Maybe get a date after all.

"Hey," Sam approached Tony, who looked up in a contrite sort of manner. "I'm back."

"Welcome back," he stood up. "I thought you might be safer here."

"Rather than SHIELD?"

"Well, they have shitty suites. Not like mine. Mine are fucking wonderful."

"Listen," Sam crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I won't stay very long, just after this is over and then I'll be out of your hair. I can understand how hard it's going to be-"

"Yeah, no. You stay as long as you can," Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "You need a place to stay, I have space and I like Fred. He's a good kid."

"I know he is," Sam smiled faintly. "Why?"

"Why do I want you to stay? Because it's really hard to be nice, so appreciate it."

"Fine," Sam nodded. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," Tony put his hands in his pocket, looking a little wary.

"Can you push and nudge Steve into asking me out on a date?"

"Really now?"

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "Figure it's time to move this along."

"Oh gosh, I'm playing matchmaker. I gotta call Pepper, she's gonna die!"

"That sounded... so wrong."

"I'll have Steve eating out of the palm of your hand."

"No, just a date is enough," Sam laughed. "Thank you, Tony. I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"It's nothing," Tony waved a hand at her. "Just get Steve laid, bake me cookies and look sexy."

"So it doesn't bother you that I was a stripper?"

"It just bothered me that I thought you'd use Steve. Don't do it."

"I wouldn't."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Halloween

_A/N: I'm such a huge fan of Halloween, just so everyone knows. I can't help but post this up early since I'm hoping everyone likes it. Please review. Also, if you're in the hurricane area, please stay safe!_

_Bishi-_

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Clara sighed softly and wandered around the Tower, trying to find Fred who had disappeared almost at once when they said "trick-or-treat". Pushing the elevator, she headed to the lab where Bruce was measuring colorful liquids in his beakers. She knocked on the glass and had him smiling crookedly at her. She looked down and chuckled at his attention. She was wearing her Poison Ivy costume. Sam was wearing Harley Quinn for the night since she didn't know what her kid was dressed as. Bruce waved her inside where she glanced at all the car pieces scattered everywhere and bits of Iron Man armor over the desks with nonchalance.

"Oh dear, I think you boys might need a maid," Clara commented lightly.

"It's been mentioned before," Bruce replied, placing down his work and watching her carefully.

"Have you seen Fred?"

"He's upstairs in Tony's room," he stated. "He took him with Jarvis' help when no one was looking."

"Mother fucker," Clara said, looking amused. "Well then, I guess they're getting dressed up for tonight. Are you, Dr. Banner?"

"I'm coming along to the Avenger's Halloween Extravaganza," Bruce wiped his hands on his coat and removed it, placing it in the laundry container. "And that's about it."

"Oh, Sam mentioned it," Clara sat down. "Everyone else has a costume, Dr. Banner. You should think of something."

"Perhaps a mad scientist," he chuckled, picking up a clean one out of the small closet near the back.

"I brought some make up if you're interested," Clara pointed upstairs. "I'm going to go and try to find out what their costumes are."

"They're quite interesting," Bruce mentioned, looking as though he wanted to bust out laughing.

"What are they," Clara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Really now," Clara winked at him. "I have the powers of Poison Ivy. I'll use my pheromones on you."

"Well, that would be a very good costume, now wouldn't it?"

"Agreed," Clara grinned. "Alright, Dr. Banner, I'll leave you to your experiments."

"I'll see you upstairs in a little bit," Bruce picked up his phone. "Tony just sent a mass text telling everyone he's about to expose his secret plans for Halloween."

"I'm afraid for Fred," Clara smiled.

"Tony wouldn't hurt him."

"I meant the costumes, though I'm surprised as to how he kept Fred quiet about them."

"It had to do with _a lot_ of candy."

"Well, that would do it."

**ououo**

Sam adjusted her makeup in the mirror and slipped on her cowl, checking to make sure that her body looked good in the costume. She had given up on exercising when the baby weight wouldn't fall off and had turned to surgical means which was why her tummy was flat instead of poochy, which she was grateful for. Or else the costume would have looked misshapen. Overall, it fit just fine and showed off her long legs and shapely hips. She picked up the large mallet that she bought separately at the costume shop and lunged it over her shoulder before stepping out of her room with pride. She did really look like Harley Quinn. With a fiendishly fiend smile, she went over to Steve's room and knocked on his door.

"Steve, oh Steeve," Sam called out. "Are you finished?"

"Al-almost, I can't get the armor on properly."

"Oh, raging pectorals," she whispered to herself. Steve had the body of a GOD and she would not be one to deny it. "Need help?"

"Probably."

"Alright, I'm coming in," Sam placed her mallet at the doorway and stepped inside where she stopped mid-step and had an aneurysm.

There was Steve trying to roll on a sheet of mail over his hot, naked chest. She could count the abs on his stomach with her _tongue_ if he only asked. Mentally fanning herself, she bit her lip and wondered what he looked like all wet and _moist_. Sam closed her eyes momentarily and marched over where she pulled down the mail a little roughly. It was hard to think when he was flashing his perfect body at her. She was only human, for all the good it did her. Steve smiled, not knowing all the naughty and sinful thoughts that were going on in her mind and picked up the armor which he held up to his covered chest. The buckles were loose and needed to be hooked on by a second person. Sam did so quickly with nimble fingers on both sides and made sure it fit properly before stepping back to look at the knight before her.

Since Steve had no taste for gore or anything to do with war, they went through a series of costumes, both tasteful and funny, to find something he liked. It wasn't until they hit the medieval era did he voice interest in the detailed armor of a knight costume that came with pantlets, chain mail and the armor it came over it. The helmet even fit well for him. They bought the sword that came with it along with some other candy goodies and left the store with their chosen costumes in tow. Since there was going to be an Extravaganza that Tony planned, he needed something that wasn't Captain America.

"Looks good," Sam smiled at him softly. "You make a perfect knight in shining armor."

"I suppose," he glanced down. "It's a little tight."

"Ooh, boy," Sam bit her lip. "I'm going to get some water, want a bottle? I'll just go."

Steve watched her leave in confusion as he wasn't sure what just happened. With a shrug, he lifted up his shield he used for his usual uniform and a lance that Sam just _had_ to buy for him. In all, it was a little bit of an overkill but he was sure Fred would like it a lot. Unsure of why he needed a boy's approval that wasn't anything of his, he walked out to see Clara standing at the kitchen island, She was in a red wig and green unitard with sequins over the bodice and plastic veins crawling over her arms and tights she was wearing. Both of them looked very pretty, he thought and smiled shyly when he approached. Clara took one look at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Well isn't that the most perfect costume for you, Captain," she stated. "You look like Lancelot. Though I'm not sure what he looked like, they would most likely want to model him after you."

"Thank you, ma'am," he adjusted his shield. "It's a little tight."

"I bet," Clara chuckled. Still not understanding why, he took the bottle of water Sam tossed him and took a long drink. "Jesus, man."

"Hush," Sam muttered, looking embarrassed. "Did you find Fred?"

"No," Clara blushed. "But Bruce won't tell me."

"Ah," Sam grinned. "_Bruce._"

"Death to you."

"Are you two talking about Dr. Banner?"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"I see," he chuckled, glancing at his phone. "Tony said he's ready to unveil-"

"Oh finally, I get my kid back," Sam complained, picking up her mallet. "I might just get some use out of this thing."

"Oh please don't," Clara pouted. "Mr. Stark is quite good looking."

"Oh god," Sam shoved her friend towards the elevator. "Don't tell me-"

"I'm not," Clara preened. "It's not like you're not cranking a boner for-"

"Ladies do not speak that way," Sam squeaked, covering her friend's heavily lipsticked mouth. "Hush!"

"Tony says if we don't get up there, he's taking Fred to Central Park on his own."

"NO one takes my son trick-or-treating but me," Sam pushed the button and nudged Steve inside. Clara went in of her own accord and laughed when the elevator took a minute or two to go.

The penthouse was a buzz as Clint, who was dressed as Robin Hood and Natasha, who was dressed as Maid Marian, were dutifully helping a frantic Pepper who was on the phone with the goodie bags. There were boxes everywhere full of candy and toys that Tony had sent out for and the party didn't start until six.

Stark had decided to go out and take out a large amount of space in Central Park where he would give out kids toys and candy as they came trick-or-treating by. Naturally, it became an event where he wheedled and threatened the others to join in or forever disappoint thousands of kids as he had already promised them that the Avengers would be there. So as not to receive any bad press, they decided to go on ahead and get costumes. Because Tony had the power at this point. Pepper looked up as the elevator dinged and Jarvis announced their arrival. She was dressed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast but with a blue tooth and a clipboard. There was even a little pocket in the dress for her phone.

"Nice shield, Cap," Clint called out, eating a bite sized Snickers.

"Thought it was appropriate," he grinned. "Robin Hood?"

"Thought it was appropriate," he repeated, touching his arrows fondly.

"Once you two have officially "bro-ed" out, maybe you can help with the candy," Natasha stated shortly. Steve immediately went to help while she eyed Sam critically. "From Batman, right?"

"I have too many comics I read for the kid," Sam sighed. "And I thought it would be fun."

"It's cute," Natasha glanced at Clara. "You are?"

"Clara," she did a small wave. Natasha was intimidating, even in a Halloween costume complete with cheap tiara. "I'm, um, her friend?"

"A pleasure," Natasha nodded, then sighing as she looked at all the baggies that needed to be filled. "I would appreciate the help. I'm going to kill Stark."

"Not until after the wedding," Pepper commented.

"You're getting married, Pepper," Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Not yet," she wrinkled her nose. "He's been looking at rings. Doesn't know I know about it- Hello? Yes, yes, I'll head down in a minute, Happy."

"Sneaky," Sam smiled, pouring a generous amount of candy into a bag. "Do you know the Halloween costume my kid is wearing, Pepper?"

"It's a surprise," she replied, eyes twinkling.

"Is everyone here," called out Tony from the door.

"Yes," Sam said impatiently.

"Not Bruce," Clint pointed out, earning a glare from Sam. "What, he's not!"

"Whatever, he knows," Tony stepped out. "Come on, kid! Showtime."

"Oh my god."

As unpredictable as Tony was, he was also extremely good at making a scene. He walked out wearing a red jacket, red pants with white socks and loafers. Fred followed, wearing the same outfit but with zombie makeup and spun around once.

"_Thriller_," cried out Sam, clutching at the table as she tried not to bust out laughing. "Thriller? Really? Oh my god, that is genius. I can't. I can't!"

"Isn't it perfect," Tony popped his collar. He even had a bit of a Jerry curl going.

"I can't breathe," Sam cracked up, dying as she knelt down on her feet.

"That is too cute," Natasha commented on Fred who was approaching them with a skitter of a walk.

"Mom! Isn't this cool? I'm Thriller!"

"I- Where is my camera?"

"I got this," Clara pulled out her phone, smiling widely. "Oh my god, this is the most awesome thing ever."

"I know-"

"What's a Thriller," Steve asked.

Silence and stares faced him. All of them were shocked and dismayed.

"Jarvis, put the damn video on the television," Tony commanded, grabbing Steve and yanking him to the couch. "Being frozen in time is no excuse for _not_ knowing about Thriller."

"But-"

"Agreed," Sam looked shocked. Fred wriggled from her grasp and ran to the television.

"Jeez," Clint popped a Starburst in his mouth and shook his head. "That's just sad."

"I was frozen! In ice!"

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Sam heaved a pillowcase full of candy over her shoulder as they walked towards Central Park. The costume for Fred had been a hit as they had left the Avengers to go do their Extravaganza while they went trick-or-treating. Steve offered to come along but Tony had yanked him back to reality and told him that lots of kids were waiting for him to sign their shields and give out candy. Shrugging, Sam patted him on the arm and took her kid by the hand. They had been taking candy for a few hours before heading back to Central Park where they had started.

"So," Clara started, watching Fred go ask for candy at another house. The couple giving out candy gave him extra for the creative costume. "How is Steve?"

"He's fine."

"Oh yes he is. But that isn't what I'm asking you."

"He's being himself," Sam shrugged.

"Has he asked you out yet," Clara asked. When she shook her head, Clara sighed heavily. "Then why haven't you?"

"Well, I told him that I like him, isn't that enough," Sam groaned. "I just don't think taking that extra step on a guy stuck in the '40's is a good idea."

"True," Clara shrugged. "But you guys are still friends."

"Yeah, we watched Rocky Horror Picture Show last night with Fred," Sam grinned at the memory of Steve's rather uncomfortable reaction to her admittance of the appreciation of Tim Curry's legs. "It was great. But no moves, nothing. Just treats me the same. The _same_."

"That is so strange," Clara shrugged and ignored the catcalls. "I don't know what to tell you, except jump his bones, girl."

"I can't do that," Sam replied, scandalized.

"Mom, that lady gave me an apple," Fred wrinkled his nose. "That's not candy!"

"It's a treat nonetheless," Sam opened the bag and let him throw it in. "Now stop being rude and let's go to the next house. It's nearly nine and we still have just half a bag."

"It's shocking you gorge yourself on this all year and not gain a pound," Clara commented.

"The trick is to throw away the wrappers and ignore the scale," Sam snickered.

"Lucky you," Clara measured her waist with her hands. "I can't get gain any weight."

"Those calenders should be out soon, right?"

"Hopefully," Clara sighed. "Where did Fred go?"

"Fred," Sam call out, then turned suddenly frantic. "Fred?"

"Mom! Here," he called out from behind a fence a minute later. He ran over with a slip of paper in hand that turned out to be a photograph. He stared at it eagerly with appreciation. "Dad gave this to me."

"Dad," Sam paled. "Who?"

"My dad gave this to me," Fred held it out.

It was a picture of the two of them, when Sam had some piercings and was able to wear cute little crop tops and jeans that barely covered her ass. She used to straighten her hair to within inch of it's life. And there he was, holding her by the waist and pressing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She remembered his kind brown eyes and fondness for affection in public. Once he realized he was a mutant, he became someone she didn't know anymore. But in this picture, they were still happy and had the world on a string.

"We have to go," Sam whispered, tucking away the picture.

"Mom, give it back," Fred whined.

"I'm holding onto it so it doesn't get lost," Clara took the bag of candy and Sam swept up Fred into her arms. She haled a taxi almost immediately. "Central Park, please. As quick as you can."

Sam ignored her sons pleas to see the picture again and instead, let him eat a bit of candy he had been haggling to chew on since he got it. She ate the corner of it and handed the chocolate bar over without a word. Clara touched her friend on the shoulder and tried to be a comforting as possible but it as for naught as Sam ground her teeth in worry.

How had he found them in a sea of people? Had he been stalking her since she moved to the Tower? Sam suddenly decided she would home-school Fred until he was arrested and taken away for good. There was no way she would let Fred out of her sight. She rubbed the back of her neck and wondered if she should tell the Avengers about her little problem. She reasoned with and allowed herself to tell Tony. He was the only one who had the technology to find him and put him away. Clara put the bag of candy over her shoulder and handed the cabbie a twenty before leading Fred out of the car. Sam followed and pushed through the crowd of people who were waiting to see the Avengers in their costumes and get some free toys out of it. When they got to the front, they were told to go into the back of the line.

"I know Tony and Pepper personally," Sam explained, looking pale and gaunt.

"Right, lady," said the security guard. "If you're not on the list, you ain't getting in."

"Then check for my name."

"What is it?"

"Samantha Clarkson."

"Oh..." the security guard paused. "Well, go on in then."

Sam grinned at that and pushed in Clara who waved at the security guard with a coy smile. He was rather good looking with the nicest blue eyes she had seen in a while. Fred ran over to Pepper who handed him over a Jolly Rancher from one of her many pockets. The Avengers were all sitting on a chair, handing out goodie bags and posing for pictures if wanted. It was an exhausting job and Bruce looked ready to leave and let out a good Hulk shout in the background. But the kids were nice and the parents were patient. In an hour, they would be finishing up and letting others give out the candy for them. Sam waved at them while Clara let the bag of candy thump on the floor to be sorted.

"Shall we?"

"My favorite part of Halloween," Sam chuckled, trying to put on a good face for Fred who had an affinity to tune in with her emotions. "Tasting the candy. For safety. I swear, this is the best holiday ever!"

"Hey! Hey! Poison Ivy, can I get a picture," cried a teen from the crowd.

"Um," Clara suddenly shrunk as eyes turned to look at her. "No thanks?"

"Come on, baby! You know you want to."

"Asshole," Sam grabbed her friend by the arm and whistled for Fred to follow with the candy, which he did. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Clara frowned. "Thanks for that."

"I know," Sam handed over a lollipop. "Here, suck on that."

"As opposed to what?"

"Ooh, naughty," Sam sat in a chair in the back and poured some of the candy on the table. "Okay, let's get to it."

Around forty five minutes later, Tony came by looking rather relaxed and pleased with himself. His hair was slightly mused and his eyes weren't so bright but he had done a good thing. Pepper followed him inside with a bag of candy for Fred, who was so full of candy, he groaned and laid his head back down on his mother's lap. He probably had eaten his weight in candy and wasn't looking to eat anymore for a while. Sam brushed his hair out of his face as the gel wore off.

"He looks dead," Tony pointed out, adjusting his jacket.

"Mostly," Sam replied. "Are you all done?"

"Nearly," Clint walked in, flexing as he stretched out. Clara and Sam looked at each other with smirks and appreciated the view.

"Bruce is outside making a hell of a speech for me," Tony stated. "He owed me."

The next day, Sam approached Tony at the lab. It was odd for her to be there since she only came down when Fred had wandered down with his legos. She had found them playing together once and had the picture on her cellphone background. But she only had a small picture in her hand and a worried expression on his face. He put down his wrench and placed it on the table when she stood in front of his table. Bruce was drawing blood from his own vein and smiled her way before slowly drawing the needle from his arm.

"Hey, gorgeous," Tony grinned. "What's up? You look like you lost something."

"Actually, no." Sam handed over the photo.

"Eh, nice," he flicked his eyes at her. "Very sexy but why do I need this? Should I give it to the Cap?"

"Um, no," Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "That's my ex. He's the one who... tore up my apartment."

"I read the report," Tony frowned. "And this is for... threatening? Want me to find him and kick his ass?"

"He found us," Sam let out a heavy breath, blinking hard so the worried tears that were building in her eyes tried to spill over. "More over, he found Fred and gave him the picture and I don't know what to do and I thought you'd be the best person to talk to and, and I'm just freaking out. This fucker used to kick my ass when he found out I was with Fred and, just, I can't."

"Whoa, whoa, chill out," Tony settled her down on a seat while she wiped her face. Bruce approached them carefully and picked up the picture.

"He can't get in the Tower," Bruce stated. "There's too much software for him to get through. And there's us."

"I don't think he knows I'm here," Sam explained. "I think he's still looking for me. And guys... I'm not scared of him. I'm scared of his mutant powers. He's a mutant."

"Oh shit," Tony glanced at Bruce. "Super strength?"

"Yeah," Sam chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Tony thought out loud. "Listen, I'll look for him and figure out what to do."

"You go ahead and relax," Bruce touched her hand gently, despite his anxiety of people. He had learned to get used to Sam as she was always around. "I doubt he can go against the other guy."

"I don't want there to be a situation," Sam placed her face in her hands. "You all have been so good to me. I don't belong here but... you've all been so kind."

"Chemical mixture of chaos," Tony chimed. "You need a night out without Fred. I'll set something up with Pepper. Call up Clara and bring her over."

"I don't want to be a bother," Sam looked at the picture. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, kiddo," Tony tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. "You found the right people to help you."

"I hope so," Sam smiled weakly. "Um, I'm making spaghetti later tonight if you guys are hungry."

"Sure," Bruce nodded.

"Spaghetti," Tony raised his wrench. "Tell Fred not to drink the rest of my chocolate milk."

"I'll make sure he leaves you some."

Fred was actually waiting for her, awake from his nap, in the kitchen. Sam smiled brightly and picked up her son with a tight grip, which made him squeal and flail. His little feet smacked her in the thigh and she winced slightly. But she placed him on her waist and carried him to the kitchen where ingredients for spaghetti were already laid out. She set him down on a chair and turned on her Pandora app. "Sweet Pea" by Amos Lee came on as she put water to boil.

"Mom, it's our song!" Fred kicked his legs back and forth. "It's our song!"

"Yes it is, monkey," Sam felt her chest expand in warmth and love. "_Sweet pea, apple of my eye, don't know when and I don't know why-"_

"You're the only reason-"

"_I keep on coming home," _she sang softly to him as she cracked the spaghetti in half and steeped in the water. "_Sweet pea, what's this about, don't get your way and all you do is-"_

"Fuss and pout!"

"_You're the only reason I keep on coming home."_

"Mom," Fred grinned. "You sing pretty."

"I just sing, kiddo."

"He's right," Steve said, standing by the hallway and leaning against the wall, watching with a genuine smile on his face.

"Meh," Sam shrugged and popped open the jar of spaghetti sauce. "Fred wouldn't sleep well without a song when he was a baby. Now it's just something I do out of habit. He loves it."

"_You're the only reason I keep on coming home,"_ Fred hummed, looking pleased with himself.

"I hear you're making dinner," Steve said. "Need any help?"

"Um, I forgot the French bread for garlic bread. Mind picking some up?" Sam asked as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Can I gooo, mom? Please?"

"I don't mind," Steve grinned. "Some air would do him some good."

"Mind your manners and go get your jacket before I kiss your cheeks," Sam threatened, putting Fred down from the chair.

"Blegh!"

"Nice threat," Steve chuckled, watching Fred run to their room.

"It works."

Sam swept up her hair in a bun and smiled at him while she stirred the spaghetti with a spoon. Steve approached her shyly. He hadn't forgotten her confession about how she liked him. He tucked away a curl she didn't capture and sweetly placed it behind her ear. A hint of color rushed to her cheeks.

"MOM! I FOUND A JACKET!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Work

_A/N: This has to be one of my favorite chapters to date. I hope you all like it. Please review as it tends to make me want to write and post more chapters. Oh, and don't worry, there should be some SamxSteve action in the next couple of chapters. _

_Bishi-_

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Steve set the punching bag on the hook, looking passive as he did so. He wrapped his hands with bandages and stretched out carefully so as not to have any sore muscles. It was his habit, his only place of peace where he could think and be able to settle his thoughts, be able to pick at his own brain and get things in control when it came to his emotions.

His emotions, specifically about Sam.

Now perhaps he didn't get butterflies when she approached but her smile made him glow with pleasure. Her touch sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but appreciate the curve of her face when she pressed kisses on Fred's face. She was comely and kind, always preening over her own child and was a wonderful mother.

Punch.

Would she be able to accept the life he was offering her? She would never be able to get any privacy if it got out that they were together. The high life wasn't for her, not like it suited Tony and Pepper. He could only give her the simple life, the life of a superhero's beloved. Would she want it? She only confessed her attraction to him.

Punch. Duck. Punch.

And there was the question of Fred whom he adored. Was he ready to be a sort of father figure of that child? Did he want to? He knew it was a package deal and there was only one answer to that sort of question.

Dodge. Punch. Punch.

Would he be a good father to a boy he had not raised from birth? There were routines and rituals he was not a part of. He loved to hear Sam sing to her son. It was such a lovely sight that he adored and Fred was attached to his mother so. Would he accept or appreciate when he intruded on their lives?

Punch. Punch. Pause.

There were so many questions, so many variables that he knew were important and truly frightening to someone as inexperienced as him. And he wasn't sure how to bring it up to Sam who was so understanding. She hadn't brought up that night once. All she did was be his friend and pay extra attention to her boy rather than sulk her time away while she awaited his answer. Steve slowed the spinning punching bag to a halt and sighed heavily. It wasn't as easy as Tony bragged it was. Everyone more or less liked her. Was Bruce's encouragement enough to push him into asking her out? It would only be a date if they didn't work out...

And...

If it was more?

The possibilities, he thought.

Steve wiped the sweat from his brow and drank a full bottle of water before returning to his punching bag for another hour. After doing a couple of set of weights, he moved on to running at Central Park for a good five miles. The stares from women and a few men didn't slow down his gait but the color of his face when he returned to the tower was heated. He couldn't help but think it would be solved if he had a girl by his side.

A girl like Sam. Especially Sam. Only Sam.

Oh, he was hooked.

Leaving his thoughts and appearing in the living room at his level, she was surrounded by paperwork with a clip in her hair. Curls tumbled messily around her face and over shoulders as she hadn't bothered to do it properly. Truly, he loved her hair most of all when it was tumbled and uncontrolled. He wished he could pull one of them and watch it bounce back to its regular shape. With a small smile, he approached he hunched figure as she typed one handed with a pen in her hand and paperwork in the other. Tapping her shoulder gently, she looked up and smiled as best she could with an object in her mouth. Letting it drop, she put down the sheets of notes and scratched face.

"Hey, you."

"Hello. You seem very busy," Steve looked at the papers curiously.

"Yeah, I called SHIELD to see if I was still working for them," Sam shrugged. "They sent up Agent Hill with boxes," she pointed to a good ten of them in the corner of the room. "In a couple of hours after I did. All with a brand new laptop where I can email all my work directly to Fury once I'm done with these important files."

"Sounds you got your work cut out for you," he commented.

"There's a lot," she admitted. "But it's not like I've got much of a life anyway."

"I suppose it's because you're so valuable."

"I'm just needed by the evil doers," Sam paused. "After you catch them, I'm positive you'll all forget about me."

"I could never forget about you," Steve coughed, face turning a shade of pink. Sam threw him a look but said nothing. There was tension there. "Besides, Tony loves Fred."

"That he does," Sam shook her head. "They're downstairs making smores on a Bunsen burner. I shit you not."

"Sounds like fun," Steve grinned at her expression.

"Steve," she rolled her eyes. "You're one of a kind."

"Just a kid-"

"-From Brooklyn. I know, I know," she stretched. "I'm making some sammiches. Hungry?"

"A little," he shrugged.

"Go shower while I whip something up," Sam rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure the science bros are hungry as well. They don't eat, do they?"

"Not when science is afoot."

"Clearly."

While Steve went to shower off the sweat from his body, Sam pulled out some type of expensive bread she didn't know where to get and an assortment of meats. She recalled that Tony liked mustard but not ketchup and Bruce ate only lean meats and kale on his sandwich. Fred ate whatever she put in front of him that wasn't vegetables and Steve was happy with whatever she made. Putting toothpicks with little post-its with their names on them helped and she finished up with a quick fruit salad when Steve came back wearing one of his stretchy t-shirts that showed off his _delectable_ abs and a pair of sweat-pants. Sam was putting Saran wrap over the bowl when he approached, eager to help her. She handed him a six-pack of Cokes and the bowl of salad while she took the sandwiches and a bottle of water for Bruce who wasn't a fan of caffeine. It accelerated his heart-rate which he actively tried to avoid.

"Come on, let's feed the army," Sam grinned.

"I hope you didn't poison anything," he teased.

"Only the salad, boo."

"There's the boo again," he scowled.

"I find it cute," Sam stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ma'am, put that tongue away before I put it... away... for..."

"Um," Sam observed him as they were closely standing next to each other, waiting for the elevator.

"Never mind," he said quickly.

"Okay," Sam sighed heavily. "Come on. The guys are waiting."

When the arrived, Fred ran over to them with a sticky face and fingers smeared with marshmallow. The floor was littered with the puffs as Tony hid underneath his desk. Bruce had the war scars of chocolate sauce staining the skin of his face. He tried not to smirk as he typed up a formula or something to that effect on a floating screen.

"Mom, mom, mom."

"Off," Sam pushed him away with her foot as she held up the tray of sandwiches. "You're going to make me drop the food."

"Food," Tony perked up his head. Fred picked up a marshmallow and chucked it right at his face, landing almost dead on his nose.

"I win, I win, I win," he hollered, jumping up and down. "I win, I win, I win."

"Frederly," Sam placed the food on table and put her hands on her hips, throwing her weight to one side with emphasis. "What have I told you about throwing things at people's faces?"

"Make sure it's heavy and don't leave evidence," Fred sighed.

"That's right," Sam shook her head. "Also, that was rude. Apologize."

"Uh," Tony was looking at her oddly. "You might be the best mom ever. Like. Ever."

"Cool," Fred whispered. "Mom, you made me a sammich?"

"Yes, kiddo," she clapped her hands twice and he ran over to her. She picked him up and wiped his face with a tissue she pulled out of pocket.

"There are name on all the sandwiches," Bruce commented, picking his up.

"There are paper plates with the fruit salad," Sam placed Fred on an extra chair. "And I brought you water. I know you're not much of a caffeine drinker, Bruce."

"How considerate," he stated, glancing at Steve pointedly. "I'm sure the guy you're with is one of the luckiest."

"No guy. Just Fred," Sam made a face. "I forgot forks. I'll be right back."

Sam left.

"Okay, she is awesome," Tony cried, biting his sandwich and moaning. "And this is good. Tastes just like my mom used to make them."

"I don't understand why you don't just go for it," Bruce shrugged. "She is a clear choice among many of the women in New York that I've met. You don't want to date a fan."

"No," Steve squeaked, then cleared his throat to gain back his manhood. "Uh, no. Never again."

"Ask her out or I will," Tony told him.

"Pepper will kill you," Steve pointed out.

"And gauge _her_ eyes out with those lovely stilettos of hers," Bruce commented.

"Mr. America," Fred asked from the corner of the room. They jumped, all forgetting that he was there, so quiet that he had been. "Can you help me down?"

"Oh, sure." Steve walked over and placed him on the ground. His face now had ketchup on his chin.

"Mr. America, do you like my mom?"

"Yes, she's a great lady," Steve glared at Tony who was already laughing.

"Are ya gonna marry her?"

"WHAT?"

"Mom says you have pecs of power," Fred wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "What does that mean?"

"Uh."

"My mom is real pretty, she would make a good wife," Fred paused. "I don't have a dad but I think you'd be a good dad. I think."

"Shit," Steve sighed.

"Bad word! You have to put a quarter in the swear jar!"

"I will," Steve rubbed his face with his hands.

"But Mr. America, my mom doesn't have a husband," Fred teetered on his heels now. "Maybe you can give her flowers and have the sex."

"Oh my god!" Tony fell out of his seat from the laughter as Bruce hid his face from view. How in the hell was Steve going to handle this one?

"I could bring your mom flowers," Steve nodded, trying to ignore the flush in his face, heavily draining his body parts from blood. "But I think everything else will have to wait, Fred."

"You don't like-like my mom?"

"Err."

"My mom tells the best stories and she sings pretty and she doesn't date a lot," Fred took a bite of his sandwich. "I don't want my mom to be lonely. You're Captain America, I think you're good enough for my mom."

"FRED, I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND," Sam shrieked from the doorway.

"Oh my god," Tony crawled towards her. "Let me adopt your kid. Just being able to embarrass Cap is enough for me to want to pay you oodles of money for your son."

"That was just … amazing," Bruce quipped, removing his glasses and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, Fred. Time for a nap," Sam rushed over and picked him up, slamming the forks on the table.

She rushed out without a word, looking rather red and humiliated herself. Tony chuckled a few times but felt a little bad while Steve sighed heavily and tried not to look as though he had shot himself in the foot for not doing what his friends had already suggested he do. Bruce grabbed a fork and took a couple bites of the salad. It was quite tasty as the fruit was ripe, full of pineapple and pears and such.

"You really should get up there and fix this," Bruce told him. "Before she stops talking to you."

"What did I do?"

"What didn't you do," Tony sighed, taking Steve's sandwich and tucking in. "Just go kiss her. Swoon her. Do something."

"But," Steve sighed. "You guys don't get it."

"What's to get," Tony asked, exasperatedly. "She's got a great kid that she's been raising on her own, who is _awesome_. She's smart, funny, cute, with a great rack-"

"_-Tony!"_

"See, you're already head over heels for the girl," Bruce pointed out. "Listen, if you two don't work out, which I don't see happening any time soon, you can be friends. It's just trying it once."

"I suppose," Steve struggled not to gulp and look feeble in front of them.

"Go," Tony shoved him out. "I'm already eating your sandwich anyway."

"Okay," Steve hissed. "I'm going, I'm going!"


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Coming to Terms

_A/N: Fred might be my favorite character in this story. He puts Steve on his toes. As for all the reviews, thank you all. I appreciate them. Next chapter is coming along **slowly** and I hate it. So much for rewrites. Anyway, please enjoy and review._

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Sam called up Happy and requested a car to wait for her downstairs. Clara had texted her about a photo shoot down in Brooklyn and requested her company. She picked out a new red shirt with a cowl and tight jeans with some black, swede sling backs. After taking a long shower, she dressed up and grabbed a jacket. Fred was downstairs playing in the lab with his legos. Tony had happily agreed to volunteer to babysit for the day as she took some time for herself to spend with Clara outside of the Tower.

It had been days since her son had announced to the world how he wanted Steve and her to date and fall in love. Steve had come up minutes later to apologize for anything he had or had not done. It was sweet the way he turned pink and looked at the ground rather than her face but there was no word about them actually dating. Ignoring her frustration and glaring at the sleeping figure on the large bed in the bedroom, she patted his arm and told him how it wasn't a big deal. That she would forget it happened if he did. He nodded fervently and coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, announcing he had to go get a work out. Sam watched him leave and screamed into a pillow when she was sure he was gone. Steve was clueless and wouldn't move it along unless she did.

But Sam wasn't willing to push it. She had already told him how she felt. Maybe Clara had been right. She might have had to rent a couple of newspaper ads, a billboard and some business cards to have him get a clue. Sliding her shoe on, she grabbed a jacket and wore it comfortably. Happy was waiting for her downstairs as requested and took her to 29th as she read off the address on the sheet of paper she had scribbled it on.

"Thanks Happy," Sam shouldered her purse. "I should be done in a few hours. I'll give you a call?"

"Yes, Clarkson," he smiled. "Be careful, now."

"I will."

Sam went up the stairs and showed her ID to the person in front. It wasn't until Clara was called over, was she able to even get inside. She had a lot of fans who were adoring, and some of them obsessed to the point of stalking. Clara never gave out her address or number. Her facebook was private and her apartment was gated with a doorman. She didn't take any chances after the fame started to get pretty heavy.

"Thanks for coming," Clara embraced her.

"You look amazing," Sam stared, absorbing her friend. She was wearing a skin tight gown that was striped across her body with the highest Mary Janes that Sam had ever seen. The straps of the dress criss-crossed at the back and pressed against her modest bosom. Large curls spilled over her shoulders as flowers were arranged in them. "Wow. Hot."

"They did do an amazing job," Clara grinned. "Didn't bring a date?"

"No," Sam said shortly. "I'll tell you later."

"You never call me. What kind of boyfriend are you," Clara stated before flouncing off.

Sam removed her jacket and placed it on a chair that was provided for her as Clara got ready in front of the cameras. They added some moisturizing lotion on her arms to bring out the colors of the tattoos on her skin. The smell of vanilla wandered over to Sam who appreciated the scent. The make up artist added a bit highlighter and the hair dresser addressed a couple of curls away from her face.

It wasn't until she was left in front of the camera did the magic begin. Clara was cheeky, throwing kisses to the camera and strutting along an invisible path. Tiny as she was, her body was lithe and pliable as the director adjusted her wrists or the angle of her foot as the cameras flashed away. Sam watched mesmerized as Clara was a natural. She raised her hands over her head, bringing up the curls with her as they tousled messily down over her arms. She pouted expertly and threw out her chest.

Three hours later, Clara had natural makeup on her face and had reverted back to her normal wavy hair. She was dressed in skinny jeans and chunky boots with a long sleeved shirt and weather jacket. She was slipping on her gloves when she walked over to Sam who was patiently talking to one of the assistants with a smile. One of which Clara hadn't seen on her in a while. The assistant, whose name was Gerry, was typing her name and number into his phone. He spotted Clara and waved at Sam who watched him walk away.

"What was _that_," Clara asked primly.

"Oh, Gerry just wanted to..." Sam smiled. "He asked me out for coffee is all."

"A date-"

"Coffee-"

"A date," Clara waved a hand dismissively. "What about Steve?"

"He hasn't done anything to give me a sign _he'd_ like coffee," Sam grumbled. "Besides, it's just coffee, not a marriage proposal."

"But then, you're going to hurt Steve," Clara sighed. "You know nothing of politics of the heart, my dear."

"Says the one whose constantly single."

"But I never have an empty Friday or Saturday night," Clara teased, then dropped the subject. "Want to get a mani-pedi? And pizza?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be _rude_," Sam interjected happily. She stood up and stretched. Sitting in that chair for hours had been painful.

"Come then, to food and the beautification of the body," Clara smiled.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

When they arrived at the Tower with a few bags from Sephora and other stores, the place was mostly empty with Clint sitting in front of the television with Natasha. It seemed that the couple was really dating but said nothing about it. Nor did anyone else. Sam removed her sling backs and sighed softly. Walking around in heels was exhausting. The elevator dinged behind them, the doors opening with a leaping Fred who catapulted himself into her arms.

"Mom!"

"How did you know I was-"

"Jarvis," Steve said, right behind Fred, who was picked up by Sam.

"Oh," Sam said, smooching Fred on his forehead. "Hey kiddo, have fun today?"

"Mom, I know how to make diet soda asplode."

"Aw, sweet pea," Sam chuckled. "That's awesome. Did you do anything else?"

"Tony helped me build a dinosaur with legos!"

"A small one?"

"Big," Fred grinned. "Bigger than me!"

"Well, I'm going to have to take pictures then, aren't I?"

"Tony took me to buy some toys too!"

"Oh, dear baby Jesus," Sam hissed. "Did he buy you the store?"

"My own chemistry set," Fred scratched his head. "A bunny and some legos."

"Did he buy the whole store,," Sam asked Steve.

"Tried to," he replied. "But I intervened."

"Thanks," Sam grinned, then turned to Fred who yawned expectantly. "Time for for a nap, kid."

"I have a date," Clara kissed Fred on his cheek gently. He hardly protested and hugged her for a moment before curling on up on Sam's shoulder. "I need to go get ready."

"Hardly," Sam rolled her eyes, juggling Fred gently so as to get him to sleep quicker. "He's exhausted."

"Bye, hun," Clara half-hugged her friend. "Remember what we talked about."

"Yes, yes," Sam watched Clara leave as the elevator opened.

"Did you have a nice time," Steve asked.

"The best," Sam bent down slightly and picked up her bags with one hand. "I'm going to go put him down. Mind making me a hot chocolate?"

"Sure," he murmured.

"Thanks."

Sam went to her room and placed her bags on the table. With nimble hands, she removed Fred's jacket and clothes. She placed him in his favorite Toy Story pajamas and tucked him underneath the covers. He sighed softly and turned on his side, clutching her hand in his and looking at her with sleepy eyes. She scratched his head just the way he liked it and waited until he fell asleep. However, he turned on his back and yawned once again.

"Mom."

"Yes, baby?"

"Tell me a story..."

"Of what? There's lots of stories. Want me to tell you the story of the time Mommy beat up your Auntie Clara?"

"No, tell me a story about dad."

"D-dad?"

"Ya," Fred pouted. "You never talk about him!"

"Because Daddy wasn't nice to Mommy."

"Why?"

"Daddy didn't love me," Sam smiled bitterly.

"Tell me a story of when he loved you, Mommy," he breathed sleepily.

"Once," Sam started, biting her lip slightly. "Once, your dad brought me flowers from the park. We were following a hiking path and I was pregnant with you, little one. I was so nauseous. I threw up all the time," Fred giggled and covered his mouth. "So I sat down and cried because I was so sad that I was sick. Your dad left me on a rock and I got so mad. I thought he had left me there. But he went and found me flowers. They had bugs, nasty things, but they were beautiful and I was so happy that I didn't care that I threw up anymore. Because your daddy did love me once."

"Mommy," Fred smiled. "I think Daddy was dumb to leave us."

"I know, kiddo." Sam kissed him. "But we have each other, right?"

"Right! Mom, can I still have a puppy?"

"When we have our own place," Sam sighed, exasperatedly. "You can have a puppy."

"Okay," Fred curled to his side and smiled brightly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, pudding. Now get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Fred closed his eyes. "Sing to me, Mom."

"Tonight."

"Kay."

Sam kissed his forehead and brushed away the strands of jet black hair from his face. He needed a hair cut and would probably take him to her father's place to get a trim. He fell asleep almost instantly with his mouth parted open. When he did sleep, he looked just like his dad and it killed her to admit it. But now that _he_ wanted to come back into their lives, it was something she had to accept. What would she do? Steve had no idea yet and she wasn't willing to tell him. She didn't want to involve him as a protector as he wasn't responsible for her anyway or Fred. No, she had to handle it on her own with Tony's quiet help, or as quiet as he could possibly be. Sam sighed softly. It was for naught, she couldn't solve the mysteries of the universe staring at her child. She arose from the bed and made sure the blankets covered him properly.

Steve had a mug of warm, creamy hot chocolate waiting for her. There was even some whipped cream on top for all her expectancies. His smile was especially warming when he flashed at her as he poured himself some from the sauce pan he had prepared it in. Clint and Natasha had retired to their rooms with a few interesting pieces of advice for poor Steve who had now had received it from everyone. Sam spooned the whipped cream in her mouth and hummed in pleasure.

Curls fell over her shoulders and framed her face. The steam from the chocolate made them puffy and she brushed them away casually as she blew on it. Steve wondered if her lips were as soft and inviting as he watched her place them at the rim of the cup. But he felt like a coward for not taking the initiative in finding out. Sam caught him watching her and blushed.

With a sigh, they both looked away.

**Oxoxo**

Sam was curled up on the couch watching _Pride and Prejudice_ when Steve wandered into the room from a rather rough work out with the other Avengers. At least once a week, they fought against each other and while Steve was in great shape, no one could really beat Natasha when she really started going. He wiped the sweat from his face and spotted the head of curls on the couch, watching a movie with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Where's Fred," he asked, making her jump. "Oh, I thought you heard me come in."

"No, uh, Fred is sleeping," she said distractedly. "I finally get some time to myself."

"Oh, don't let me take it up then."

"No, come watch the movie with me," Sam smiled, welcoming him.

"Shower first," he grinned.

"Fine, stinky."

"I prefer stinky over boo."

"Fine, boo."

"Eh."

Sam watched his pert behind walk to his room with enjoyment. When he returned, they shared a bowl of cooling popcorn that she had made during his departure. Of course, she hadn't noticed the tight t-shirt he just so happened to wear. Sam ignored the pains in her heart and accepted that he was never going to ask her out. Instead, she smacked him with a pillow and laughed at his blustered position as he never would hit a woman. Or so she thought. When her head was pummeled with a pillow, she begged for mercy and shielded herself with her arms. Steve helped her off her knees with a rakish grin and out of nowhere, pressed a kiss to her forehead. Sam turned to stone as his lips pressed against her skin.

"That's not fair," she said slowly, looking up.

"I-I'm sorry," Steve took a step back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Steve," Sam rubbed her neck, unsure about how to go explain things to him. "You know..."

"Sam," Steve paused, turning pink. "I should-"

"Go? Fine," she shrugged.

"No," he held up his hands.

"Mom?" Fred walked over in his Iron Man pajamas that Tony had bought for him. He didn't sleep in anything else now. He was holding a bunny in his hand and looked teary-eyed. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, baby," Sam swept him up. "I'm sorry, what was it about?"

"I was Iron Man and I was, I was flying in the sky and then I got attacked and fell from the sky," he stared at Steve. "I was brave, saving people."

"Of course, my darling," Sam sighed, patting his back. "Want some chocolate milk? Or a cookie?"

"I want Steve to tell me a story," Fred pouted. "Read me a story, Steve."

"Um," Steve glanced at Sam who promptly looked away. "Okay."

"Mom, is it okay?"

"Sure," Sam walked to the room, carrying her son in one arm and picking out the last book of Harry Potter. "We're on the last couple of chapters," she informed him. "Once he falls asleep, please mark where you left off."

"Sam-"

"I'm going down to the lab," she murmured, leaving the room without another word.

"Mom's mad at you," Fred pointed out.

"I guess she is," he sighed.

"You should bring her flowers," Fred advised, tapping his chin. "I brought mom flowers once. She was so happy."

"What kind of flowers does she like, Fred?"

"Daisies," Fred grinned, proud that he knew something that would help one of the Avengers. "She likes those a lot. Why is Mom mad at you?"

"Probably because... well, she probably thinks I don't like her."

"Like-like her," Fred asked conspiratorially with a whisper.

"... yes."

"Do you?"

He paused. He had to be honest with the kid. "Yes."

"Then you should bring her a card and tell her you love her."

"You think so?"

"Mom likes cards a lot," Fred got up and went to his treasure chest and pulled out paper and some crayons. "I can help you make one."

Steve had to smile at that. The kid was one of a kind. "Thanks, Fred."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Fin-al-ly!

_A/N: Enjoy. I had to rewrite this twice and I'm still eh about it. But I hope you all like it. No Fred in this chapter but he'll be back. _

_-Bish_

I'll give you everything  
Give some attention to me  
All I want is you and me always

Give me affection  
I need your perfection

Cause it feels so good  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter  
You make me stutter

Stutter – Maroon 5

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Sam was typing up a report with Fred sleeping on her lap, days later after all that had happened in the lab. Steve had made himself scarce around the level they were sharing. Sam left him to his own devices and got on with her work. There were snacks all around the files and the television was on mute, showing a very popular sponge and starfish do the most inane things. She felt tired and wanted to go to bed. With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her fingertips through her scalp, gently rubbing away the tension headache that was beginning to get to her. Fred sighed softly and curled closer to her stomach. She brushed away a bit of hair from his face. He still needed a hair cut. Sam wished she could just fall asleep there and forget the clean up. Still, she wasn't going to leave the mess for someone to pick up afterward.

Fred moaned in protest as she picked him up and carried him to bed. He needed a bath tomorrow, she decided as she tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and changed him into PJ's. It was the Hulk for tonight as she needed to do laundry the next day.

She tucked him snugly and kissed his forehead. He was a very lucky boy, she thought as she returned to the living room where she spotted a very familiar figure helping by picking up the dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen where they would be washed. Sam approached quietly and took the papers he was sorting from him. Her soft frown disarmed him from his usual kind demeanor.

"I've got it," she murmured. "Don't worry about it."

"It's okay," Steve shrugged. "I don't mind helping."

"I do, it's my mess," Sam looked up at him. "Besides, don't you have a mission to go to tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Then you should probably go to bed."

"I will after I help," he said determinedly.

"I've got it," Sam sighed. "Steve, just do your little disappearing act like you've been doing lately. I'm used to it."

"Sam-"

"It's fine," she grumbled, closing her computer and sweeping up her paperwork with one hand into a pile.

"I have been avoiding you, haven't I?"

"No shit," Sam snapped. "Listen, I know what everyone has been saying, that we should date and such. And I was honest with you, I do like you. But if you don't feel the same way, it's okay. Just be honest."

"Fine-"

"And another thing," Sam poked him in the chest. "I know I'm not the perfect cheerleader-fru-fru type that's the best match. I'm a single mom with a decent job and an eidetic memory. But you're not _completely_ perfect either."

"Sam."

"What?"

"I like you too."

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, shit."

Sam turned pink at his words, unsure of what to do then and dropped her pile of papers on the ground, creating a _whoosh_ of a mess all over the floor. Ducking down, she picked up as many as she could in record time, only to find that Steve had been helping her with it even though he probably had so many other things to do.

"Sam," he sighed. "I know I've been stubborn."

"Yes."

"But I would be very happy if you went out with me to dinner when I come back."

"A date," asked Sam, raising an eyebrow and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, a date," he blushed. "With me."

"Well, I'll let you know," Sam stated, taking the papers from his hand.

"What," he yelped.

"I'll. Let. You. Know."

"Oh."

Sam left the room for a moment to put away the file while Steve looked on dejectedly. He assumed he waited too long to come and try and court her like he should have done from the beginning where he realized that he wasn't just fond of her. He well and truly liked Sam and now he wouldn't be able to do the things he was supposed to do as a proper boyfriend if they ever even got there. Now he wouldn't know at all. Well, he thought, he deserved it. He didn't notice Sam sneak up on him, so deep in thoughts that he was.

"Steve? Oh man, did I break you?"

"No, but I understand why you aren't eager to say yes," he sighed. "I think I'll be going to bed."

"You don't want my answer?"

"Good night, Sam," he pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's a yes, you dweeb," Sam shoved him with a smile. "Of course I'll go on a date with-"

Sam didn't have much of a chance to finish her sentence as his lips pressed against hers with gentle friction. She didn't have the ability to speak when he pulled away with a shy disposition. His cheeks were on fire but he was pleased with himself. Sam's jaw fell slightly. He tipped it closed with his finger and kissed her cheek.

"Um," Sam uttered.

"Ice cream?"

"Now," Sam asked.

"Unless you have too much work," he handed the sheets over.

"Um, let me change?"

"Okay," he murmured.

"Meet you downstairs in a bit? I gotta talk to Tony."

"Alright," he nodded, still a bit pink.

Sam bit her lip and turned around to rush over to her room. Steve chuckled, feeling rather proud of himself to ask her for ice cream. He was a shy boy despite the fact that he was over seventy years old. He looked down and went to his own room to change out of his shirt. He wanted to look nice even if they were just going out for ice cream.

Sam tucked herself into a pair of flattering jeans and a tank top with one of her favorite jackets. Slipping on a pair of flats, she wrapped up Fred in a blanket and carried him to Tony's pent-house where he was having a drink and talking to Pepper. He was getting ready for his mission with the guys and spending time with his beloved. Suddenly, she felt rather shitty for depending on him as a babysitter. His eyes lit up, though, and he grinned.

"Hey, gorgeous, selling your kid finally?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd watch him for a couple of hours."

"Why," he asked. "Clara?"

"Um," Sam's face felt flushed. "No."

"Clint taking you out for drinks?"

Sam remembered that night and shuddered. She had taken up his offer for drinks, just platonic of course, and she came back completely bombed, spending time with the porcelain god on her knees for the better part of the night. Fred had turned into the adult and brought her ginger ale and water for most of the day. Her son was rather smart for his age, she thought. Tony pointed to the couch where Pepper was sitting, relaxing with a glass of bourbon.

"No," Sam rubbed her arm. "Not that."

"You're baking me cookies."

"Uh, no."

"Well, what?"

"Err, Steve is taking me out for ice cream."

Silence. Then Tony busted out laughing.

"_Finally_, oh god."

"Tony, stop being a jerk."

"Tomorrow, I'm wailing on him," Tony raised his glass of liquor and grinned fiendishly. "I totally win the bet."

"What bet," Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That he'd ask you out before the mission."

"That's a jerk thing to do."

"No, just profitable."

"I agree with Sam," Pepper sighed, disappointed in her boyfriend.

"Still, you win," Sam grinned, looking rather pleased. "And I win."

"You look cute," Tony approached her. "Are you going to put out?"

"_Tony-"_

"Maybe," Sam tipped her head to the side. "And that's the last question I'm answering from you."

"Are you nervous," asked Pepper.

"A little."

Sam chatted a little while longer about Steve and Tony was inappropriate but it was mostly fun. They agreed to babysit little Fred until she came back. It wouldn't be long since it was just ice cream but she had brought the Harry Potter book just in case he woke up. Sam warned them not to read the last chapter as that was something she was going to do with him and handed out a second book with fairy tales.

"Go, you're going to be late," Pepper murmured, accepting a bit more booze from Tony who had a wicked grin on his face. He was too busy texting to say goodbye and Pepper rolled her eyes at his actions. "I'll be sure to take some time off tomorrow for lunch to listen to your date."

"Finally," Sam sighed. "It took him long enough."

"Agreed," Tony said. "Clint said the same thing."

"You're texting everyone about this," asked Sam, looking irritated.

"Not Steve," he snickered. "I'm saving that for tonight or tomorrow."

Sam sighed again.

With a small wave, she got on the elevator and rode it downstairs. Oh she was nervous! What would they talk about? Or would she turn into an idiot and speak about insignificant things? They had been friends for a while. Maybe she should just sleep with him and rock his world, she thought desperately. Sam played with the scarf she had grabbed at the last minute and adjusted it around her neck nervously. Her body was tense and lower lip pink as fuck from biting it so often. Sam waited for the doors to open and stepped outside, spotting Steve waiting for her at the opening of the building. He smiled softly.

Sam's stomach dropped to her feet and she felt the urge to run away.

Until his hand reached out for her.

Unnf.

"Hey," Sam said, fingers curling around his.

"You look lovely," Steve pulled one of her curls and watched it bounce back to it's regular shape. "I'll admit, I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"So many people do that," she told him, looking at their entwined hands. "So, I heard the offer of ice cream."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"Oh yeah," Sam joked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Steve lowered his head and brought her lips to his as his hands held her head and tipped her head back, surprising her completely. Sam's eyes were wide as he kissed her with skill she didn't know he had, being frozen for decades. Moaning softly, she pressed herself against him where he gasped in surprise, letting her slip her tongue into his mouth when his lips parted. He paused for a moment, realizing that he liked it and matched her actions. Sam pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"Mm," she hummed, grinning. "I thought you were supposed to kiss me at the end of the night."

"I figured I could put your tongue away for you," Steve smiled widely, pleased with himself.

"Hm," Sam bit her lip, and he held back a moan. "You're going to have to do that more often."

"At your command," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Ice cream first," she teased, moving away from him and yanking at his hand as they left the building.

Unfortunately, it was too late for ice cream as most stores had already closed. Sam shrugged at the disappointment and cuddled closed to him as the snow started to fall. December had brought the cold weather despite the fact that they were still weeks away from Christmas. Steve wrapped an arm around her and though he had kissed her, he was still a little shy. It was more of a moment of spontaneity than anything else. Sam and Steve headed to Central Park since there was nothing much they could do so late it was at night.

Holding hands, they found a nice, frosty bench that they could sit at with the hot dogs that Sam insisted on paying for, despite Steve's old-fashion ways. He went ahead and bought a cup of coffee for them to share and sat together on the bench.

"You know, I thought you'd never ask me out."

"Why didn't you ask me out," he asked. "Isn't that the modern way now?"

"After waiting for so long, I didn't think you liked me."

"Like-like you," Steve corrected her. "Fred told me that's the proper way to say it."

"I should sell that kid to Tony," Sam admonished, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"He'd be worse with Tony's direction."

"True," Sam chuckled. "I love that kid."

"He's a true delight," Steve said honestly.

"You sure you can date a woman with a son," Sam asked, watching him closely.

"That's one of the reasons I waited for so long to ask you out," Steve admitted. "I was nervous about being a male role model. It's easier with a crowd of kids you're not attached to."

"If you're still not sure-"

"I'm not," Steve shrugged. "But I figure Fred is one of the only kids I care for, I shouldn't let my insecurities get to me."

"Mm," Sam nodded. "I was scared about that too. I wanted you to come to your own terms, not be pushed by me."

"You've never done that."

"No, I haven't. Steve, my son shouldn't be your responsibility and I won't make him to be so," Sam shrugged. "I just... I haven't dated in a while and I don't know how to go about this either."

"Then let's play it by ear," Steve touched her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "You're the first dame I've dated. Ever."

"I guess I'll be the first to break you in," Sam murmured, taking a sip of coffee. "Come on, we should get back to the tower. It's gonna really start snowing in a bit."

"I promise to take you on a date the moment I come back," Steve said, holding his hand out as he stood up. She took it with a smile on her face.

"Doubtful," at his inquisitive expression, she explained. "You're all hurt when you come back."

"Then when I heal."

"Deal."

**xxx**

xxx

xxx

Sam woke up extra early to get up and ready to say good-bye to Steve. It was an undercover mission she wasn't able to know about. Fury kept it close to the chest. She threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and went to his door. The floor against her feet was cold but she didn't mind. The butterflies in her stomach were exploding with emphasis as she knocked gently. He was already dressed in his suit when the door opened and his smile warmed her very soul (if she had one).

"Hey," she murmured. "Hungry?"

"Tony usually has a buffet waiting for us before missions."

"Coffee?"

"I can do coffee," he nodded.

"Come on, then."

Sam had to purse her lips to keep from drooling at how _good_ he looked in his Captain America uniform. He was such a good looking for guy and they were dating. She thought. And hoped. Sam pulled the hot pot of coffee and poured it into two cups, steam puffing up her hair into frizzy curls. She tucked them away from her face and piled on the sugar into her black coffee. Steve poured milk into his and took a long drink of it to wake himself up.

"I don't know where Tony gets his coffee but it's delicious," Sam commented, licking her lower lip.

"I agree," he murmured, glancing at her beneath his eyelashes.

"So," Sam started. "This is awkward."

"A little."

"I guess it'll be so until we get to know each other a little better."

"It's fine," he checked his watch. "Will you come with me to the lab?"

"Sure," Sam nodded. "Are you afraid to face Tony on your own?"

"No," Steve laughed softly. "I just want you there."

"Ah." Sam smiled brightly. "That's a nice thing to say."

When they got to the lab, Bruce looked up and threw them a knowing look. They were pretty sure that Tony had texted everyone on the team to tell them of Steve and Sam's recent development in their relationship. Money had been exchanged, that, Sam was positive of. Steve hunched over in embarrassment and Sam rubbed his arm gently. He gazed into her gray eyes and slowly relaxed, knowing that he had to face his teammates and deal with the well-meaning harassment. Tony strutted over to them with a wide smirk and threw her arm about Sam.

"So," he started.

"So what," Sam nudged him in the rubs and shrugged off his arm.

"You finally asked her out," Tony stated loudly.

"Erm, yes," Steve said, nodding.

"That's too cute," Tony pinched his cheek. "I didn't think you'd have the _cahones_, boy!"

"Boy," Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Balls," Sam clarified.

"Now wait just a second-"

"Tony _Stark_, you leave them alone," Pepper called out, walking into the room with an immaculate suit and a pair of Blahniks Sam couldn't help but fantasize about.

"But-"

"No."

"Damn it," Tony glared at her. "I do what I want-"

"Tony, don't even start," Pepper sighed.

Natasha came into the room a little later, attaching her spider bites to her wrists and looking wide awake and refreshed. Sam wished for a little makeup as she felt a little pale and withdrawn. Ignoring her insecurities, she glanced at up at him who looked a little more comfortable now that Natasha was in the room. Tony avoided the mocking when she was close after she tased him for joking about her and Clint's relationship. He was in the corner, sipping on a cup of coffee, black enough to grow hair on anyone's chest. Sam admired the arms on the man. They were so... deadly.

"Good morrow to you, my allies," said a booming voice. In came Thor, holding his hammer casually. He always made a good entrance with billowing blond locks and muscles for days. "I have rested a plenty for our mission."

"Morning Thor," Pepper said, smiling. "Coffee?"

"Nay, I am eager to slay what beast troubles our midst," he spotted Sam and took her hand, placing a whiskery kiss on her knuckles. "My lady, you look lovely today. It is a great honor to have you bid us goodbye."

"Um, sure," Sam glanced up at Steve who chuckled. "I'm sorry Fred couldn't say bye but he's out like a light."

"Ah, little Fred. He is growing to be a strong and capable warrior."

"Warrior? Not so much," Sam shrugged. "But he is cute."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Some Peace

_A/N: A fluffy chapter for you all. It was a bitch to write. Might take a break so I can get back to my classes and try to pass Math. Math is evil. _

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

"Mom."

"What, kiddo."

"Are you dating Captain America?"

"How'd you- Never mind how, why do you want to know?"

"So I can start calling him Dad."

"No, you're not allowed to call him Dad," Sam sighed, curling up on the couch with her son on top of her chest.

"Did you have the sex-"

"_Fred_!"

"The kids at school used to talk about it a lot. It's when you put your peenis in a vagina!"

"Oh my god," Sam cried, rubbing her forehead. "You are too young to know this."

"What's a penis?"

"Fred. No more, you have to wait until you're older, okay?"

"But-"

"Fredwardly Clarkson, mind your mother," she pulled on one of his strands of hair. "Or it's nap-time."

"Okaaaaay," Fred rolled his eyes. "I'll ask Tony."

"If you ask Tony, you'll be in trouble."

"Mom, is it bad?"

"... No. But you're too young."

"So can I know on my birthday?"

"Your birthday isn't for weeks, and no, I am not getting you a pony and don't even think of asking Tony. He might just get it for you."

"But I don't want a pony. Ponies are for girls."

"Bad thinking," Sam flicked him on the forehead. "Don't be sexist. I haven't taught you to think that way."

"I want a Iron Man suit."

"No."

"But _mom-"_

"Nope, not going to happen. I've let Tony know."

"Ugh, not fair," he pouted. "Mom, can I have some ice cream?"

"After dinner."

"Can we have cookies and milk?"

"... sounds good, actually," Sam wriggled him off and swept him up in her arms. She placed him on a seat and looked in the cabinets for a bag of shortbread cookies she had bought the other day. Pouring two small cups of milk, she opened the bag and put some cookies on a napkin between them.

Sometimes, when Sam didn't have enough money for food, she went to the supermarket and picked up a bag of cheap shortbread cookies and shared them with her son until they were full to bursting. It didn't solve the fact that there would be little to eat the next day, but the sight of her son being so happy to pig out on something that wasn't exactly healthy made it all worth while. Fred bit into a cookie and smiled brightly at his mother who couldn't help but remember.

"Mom."

"Yes, baby."

"Can we go to the zoo with Steve?"

"Um, maybe."

"I think that would be really fun," Fred munched thoughtfully. "I wanna see the tigers!"

"I'll ask him when he comes back, kiddo."

"Kay!" Fred yawned, then took a long drink of milk. "Mom, will you take a nap with me?"

"What? You want to take a nap?"

"I'm tired," he rubbed his eyes.

"Okay pudding," Sam put away the cookies. Fred rested on the marble tabletop with his head on his arms. She picked up the tired little boy and carried him to their bedroom where the bed was waiting for them.

"Mom," asked Fred, curling up underneath her arm sleepily. "Tell me a story?"

"What kind?"

"A Dad story?"

"Why so curious?"

"Because I don't have a dad."

"Well, did you know that momma was part of the softball team?"

"Is softball like baseball?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure of the difference. It's been a while."

"Mom is old!"

"Hush, or no story."

"Okay," Fred looked sheepish. "So telllll me!"

"Well your dad used to come to my games. He liked to watch me play. This before you were ever a wish, my little biscuit."

"Did you have a uniform?"

"Yes, I still think I have one," Sam patted her chin thoughtfully. "Anyway, one day we were getting beat by a ruthless team of girls who really kicked ass. Back then, mommy was jealous and angry. But your dad brought me pancakes when I lost. He took me to this really nice place and the pancakes were as big as your head."

"My head!" Fred shrieked, turning on his side. "Did Dad kiss you a lot?"

"I suppose so," Sam shrugged. "But he was very nice one time before I was pregnant with you."

"Then … is my fault he didn't want us," Fred asked, unusually somber.

"I don't know, baby. But I want you. Forever and ever," Sam kissed his nose. "You're my best treasure."

"Do you think Steve will want me one day?"

"He likes you a lot," Sam explained. "But I don't know anymore and you can't pressure him to be your dad. He's very shy."

"Is that why he was scared to ask you on a date, Mom?"

"Probably," Sam rolled her eyes and glared at him. Sometimes her kid was a little too perceptive. "I think if anyone can be Captain America's son, it can be you, my heart."

"That would be _cool_. I can go on missions with him."

"Eh... no," Sam pulled him in her arms. "But you are the best kid in the world. And you're mine. All mine."

"Mo-_om_," Fred wriggled, flailing slightly. "You're squishing me!"

"Oh, really now?" Sam looked positively wicked as she held him down, pulled up his shirt and blew raspberries on his tummy. Fred shrieked loudly, pushing himself away from the bed and crying for mercy. It wasn't until he kicked her on the head did she pull away with a wince. "Fred!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, Mom," he sniffed, eyes already filling with tears. He hadn't really tried to kick her. His foot had just slipped. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," she touched it gingerly and looked to see a smidge of blood. "Anyway, it's time for a nap."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, honey," Sam kissed his forehead and nuzzled his nose with hers. "You're too cute. It's okay. Mommy was being silly."

"I love you, Mom," he wiped tears from his cheeks. "I'm not being punished?"

"No, it was an accident."

"Kay," he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Can I has my sheepie?"

Sam stood up and looked around the room for the large stuffed sheep that Tony had bought him weeks ago. Her son never really followed gender norms, which she was proud of, and loved his sheep with the pink bow on the top of its head. She brought it over and kissed his cheek while he curled up against the stuffed animal. His eyes fluttered closed and fell asleep almost instantly. Covering him up with the blanket and placed a gentle kiss on the boy. Sam closed the door behind her and winced as she touched her forehead with her hand. It was still bleeding.

"Miss Clarkson, there is a first aid kit in the bathroom on your right," Jarvis said. Jumping slightly, she nodded.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Of course, Miss Clarkson."

Sam opened the door and stepped inside, searching for the kit that was underneath the sink. She pulled it out and set it on the counter, searching for gauze. When she found it, she cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol and put a little anti-septic on the cut. It wasn't as bad as it should have been and was already clotting by the looks of it. Sam put a band-aid on it and fixed the hairs on her messy eyebrow. She would need a wax sooner or later, she mused. Raking back her curls, she closed the kit and slipped it back underneath the sink. She threw away the trash and adjusted her collared shirt in the mirror and admonished herself for how vain she was being.

The life of the girlfriend of a superhero, she thought.

Quite boring.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

It wasn't a day or even three until the Avengers returned to the Tower but a week. During that time, Sam had gone out to lunch with Pepper and had a wonderful dinner with Darcy and Clara, both of which got along famously with each other. SHIELD deemed it safe for her to return to the office during the day after going crazy in the Tower with only paperwork to do and Fred had been accepted to a private school of her choice. SHIELD made sure to have him picked up by an unmarked car everyday. So things slowly went back to normal.

Sam and Clara were in the gym together, working out on their abs after a day of vegging out on the couch, stuffing themselves with ice cream and popcorn and watching all three Lord of the Rings movies. Jarvis interrupted them from their run on the treadmill to let them know the team had finished their mission and were resting at Tony's penthouse. Clara wiped the sweat from her neck with a towel and tossed a second to Sam who had smeared mascara underneath her eyes.

"Think Banner might sizzle at your little outfit," Sam asked, pointing the sports bra and shorts she was wearing. It really showed off her tattoos and the work on her back. Clara shrugged.

"I'm too tired to care right now," she put her hair in a clip and stretched. "We're coming back to run, no excuses."

"I know," Sam scowled.

Fred was already upstairs with Tony and the others, touching his Iron Man suit and reverently holding Steve's shield while he removed the cowl and gloves. Sam wished she could have grabbed a shirt to cover her own sports bra. At least she was wearing pants instead of shorts like Clara who wasn't fazed when Tony's eyes raked over her body. She only raised an eyebrow and drank the rest of her water in response. Bruce was resting on the couch, eyes closed with even breathing.

"That must have cost a lot of money," Tony said, pointing to the dragon that curled from her shoulder to the opposite hip on Clara's skin. "And looks painful."

"It hurt," she shrugged. "But it was worth the pain to have such lovely artwork on my body."

"Yeah, no," Tony shuddered. "I hate needles."

"It's exhilarating," Clara said, smiling wickedly. "Such a thrill."

"What's double helix stand for," Clint asked, lifting her arm gingerly.

"Family," she touched it. "I've got some hearts on my back that stand for my parents. I'm thinking of getting a tree on my ribs to represent the rest of the family," Clara touched her skin and mapped it out.

"We still have to get matching tattoos," Sam reminded her.

"We haven't figured out what we want."

"Any tattoos, Sam," asked Clint, who was fascinated with the artwork on Clara.

"Nope," she raised an eyebrow.

"She's a virgin," Clara … clarified. "But sooner or later I'll get her to go under the needle."

"Ooh, virgin," Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"Tony, can we go down to the lab and play," Fred asked, jumping up and down.

"Oh, hey, don't tell him about sex," Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "He wanted to know what a penis and vagina were."

"And you didn't tell him?"

"He's a baby," Sam rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Not so young if he already knows what the body parts are," Natasha quipped. "Children are smarter than given credit for."

"Oh, I know," Sam said darkly. Fred walked over to Natasha and lifted his hand at her.

"Yes, little one?"

"Will you take me to the zoo?"

"Fred," Sam sighed. "We're going to the zoo-"

"What is a zoo," asked Thor, relaxing against the couch with Bruce who was asleep now.

"A place where they keep animals for children to go visit."

"Ah, we have those in Asgard. Though some animals are too vicious to be tamed."

"I can only imagine," Clara said.

"Tony," Pepper said, walking into the room. Her smile was bright as she saw her beloved. Sam couldn't help but want to steal the shoes off those perfect feet. Stilettos clacked against the floor as she went over and kissed Tony on the cheek. "You look well. I'm glad you didn't completely destroy your suit."

"Actually, this is the backup," Tony wriggled his nose. "But I can start over and improve the last suit. You know, spinning rims and all that."

"Must you?"

"I must."

"Would anyone like to join us for dinner," asked Pepper. "I found a lovely little restaurant nearby."

"Rain check," Natasha said.

"Yeah, same," Clint winked at Clara. She glanced at Sam who made a face.

"Bruce is gone," Tony pointed out the slightly snoring physicist.

"I shall join the feast of celebration," Thor announced.

"I just want to sleep," complained Tony.

"Well, too bad."

"Sam, Steve?"

"Sure, I just need a shower," Sam murmured.

"Same here, Pepper."

"Meet up in an hour," she confirmed.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

After dinner, which took rather long and had Fred walking around looking for his mother (Clint called Tony to let Sam know that he'd babysit for the night in payment of cookies), Sam and Steve rode the elevator together after Tony made an obvious show to leave them alone.

"Aw," Tony pointed at them. "Ain't they cute?"

"You're embarrassing them, Tony," Pepper gave them a little smile. Sam rolled her eyes and jammed her elbow into Tony's stomach. Steve rubbed the back of his neck which had turned pink.

"Thou are a pain," Thor picked up Tony by the cuff of his jacket and led Pepper into the elevator. "I have vanquished thy enemy, my lady."

"Um," Sam said, baffled while Steve snickered in the background. Tony was struggling on Thor's grip while Pepper took the opportunity to take a picture and put as her wall-paper on her phone. "Thanks?"

"This is _abuse!_ I want my lawyers!"

"We'll let you say good night," Pepper smiled, entering the elevator with Thor and Tony. "Have a pleasant evening, you two."

Left to their own devices, they stepped outside without saying much. Sam tucked a curl behind her hear and was irritated when it popped back in her face. Giving up, she stopped and waited for Steve to turn around. It was very awkward as they had not seen each other in a few days and so much had happened. Steve reached up and touched the small scab over her eyebrow with his thumb, letting his fingers trail over her cheek gingerly. Sam beamed at his touch, pressing his hand to her skin. The warm gave her a reason to shiver to which he removed his coat and slipped it over shoulders despite her protests.

"I'm a super soldier," he chuckled. "I think I can handle a little cold."

"Sorry," she muttered, huddling in his jacket. She smelled Old Spice and leather. "I have a kid. Makes it difficult not to worry about everyone sometimes."

"It's cute."

"Thanks, boo."

"Will you ever stop calling me that," he asked lightly.

"Well, if it really bothers you," she started but he shook his head.

"I don't mind, as long as it's not in front of Tony. I'll never hear the end of it."

"I won't," Sam bit her lip. "I missed you."

"Oh," Steve blushed. "I missed you as well."

"Would you kiss me now? I hate all this beating around the bush," Sam looked at the ground, turning pink. "And-"

Steve didn't waste any time in slipping his hand against her neck and nudging her chin upwards so he could kiss her warmly. He missed the taste of her. Her squeak of surprise was overwhelmed by a soft moan of pleasure that had her eyes flickering closed. Steve nipped and pulled at her lower lip gently until her mouth parted and he shyly slid his tongue to meet hers. She gasped and pulled him closer, nearly chipping his teeth with hers but he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his height. Her feet dangled from the ground but she didn't care. Her arms were rest against his shoulders when they finally parted for some well needed oxygen. She smiled lazily and tipped her head back with a laugh.

"I hope you don't go on anymore missions for a while," she whispered against his ear.

"W-why," he stuttered, nuzzling her neck for warmth and the scent of her citrus soap against her skin.

"Because we need to do that a lot, for a while. Or days." Sam felt her feet be placed on the ground.

"Am I your beau now," he asked curiously. He was hopeful to know the answer already but he just needed confirmation from her own lips.

"Mm-hmm," Sam pulled him down and kissed him. "I think so. Am I your dame?"

"If you want," he shrugged nonchalantly. He grinned wickedly when her mouth parted in outrage.

"Men," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "Shall we go upstairs? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Don't worry," he pulled her against him again and looked into her eyes. "I'll keep you warm."

"Okay," she whispered before his lips descended against hers once more.

And of course, nothing was ever completely perfect.

As a pair of eyes watched heatedly from the shadows.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Madness

_A/N: My story reached a hundred! I'm so thankful for everyone that has read this story! Proponent of EVO was number 100, so if you are wanting a particular scene written in for this story, leave it in a review and I'll write it for you! Everyone dance!_

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

It came in the form of a yellow package.

Sam certainly wasn't expecting anything in the mail besides a new video game she had purchased from Amazon for Fred as a surprise present. Christmas coming up and she was sure that Tony was already planning on doing something in the form of a party for all the Avengers to attend. Pepper had mentioned it in passing. Steve hadn't asked her to go yet so she was free that night to dance with as many men as she wanted, she thought sullenly.

She picked up the package and ripped the top open, revealing a pack of papers. Words like _custody hearing_ and _child support_ blurred in front of her eyes before she dropped them like lead weight on the island. Pressing a shaking hand to her mouth, she used the other to skim over the paperwork which was exactly what she was dreading.

It was child custody papers from her ex.

Fred's father.

Apparently after seven years, he wanted shared custody from what she gathered. There was a hearing after Christmas where it would be decided if he would have any rights. Sam pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes as she tried to hold back tears that were threatening to spill over her face. Calming her breathing, she picked up the paperwork and took it to her room.

There was no _way_ she would allow her son in his custody.

Fred was turning eight years old and only now did he give a shit about their child? _Her_ child. It was ridiculous. Throwing the packet into a drawer, she closed it and added the date to her schedule. She would appear before court looking fabulous and with an expensive lawyer from somewhere. She had the money saved up from living free at the Tower. Sam had that little nut squirreled away to get a nice apartment when the whole mess was over. She was tired of living with the Avengers, as much as Fred enjoyed it. She wanted her own place and SHIELD was tentatively approving it over the next couple of weeks. A knock on the door startled her from her reprieve. Sam slipped on a fake smile on her face and saw that Pepper was standing there in a cream colored suit, looking perfect.

"Sam," Pepper murmured. "Are you busy today?"

"Not particularly," Sam raked back messy curls and put the papers out of her mind. "Why? What's up?"

"I'd like another woman's opinion on a dress I'm thinking of buying," Pepper held her clipboard close.

"Oh, sure," Sam nodded. "When?"

"Well, if you have time now?"

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out of here," Sam looked down at her comfy sweatpants and shook her head at the thought of going out as she was with the Perfect Pepper who looked dynamite in her clothes.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

What was just a quick trip to an expensive little boutique turned into lunch with Pepper. Sam swallowed her nervousness and swirled around a glass of chilled wine in her hand. Fred was with Bruce and Tony at the lab and Steve had gone on a short trip that she wasn't supposed to know about. She took a sip of wine and let the fresh taste of grapes fill her mouth. It calmed her nerves and helped keep her mind off more pressing matters.

Pepper ordered the chicken with light spices while Sam ordered the spaghetti with a vegetable side. Their feet were surrounded by bags from different stores they had inevitably stopped at while buying the dresses they needed for the big soiree that Tony was planning, or rather that Pepper was planning but Tony was taking credit for. Pepper closed the menu in her hands and ordered sparkling water for the both of them. Her smile was positively predatory.

"So, you and Steve?"

"Yup," Sam bit her lip. She had never had the pleasure of being interrogated by Pepper, but she had seen it happen with Tony when had one too many to drink. "I suppose it just..."

"I'm guessing it's what you both wanted."

"I did," Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure about him yet."

"Don't be silly," Pepper took a sip of wine and dabbed at the corner of her mouth. "He's wild about you."

"Wild? Well, we haven't had a proper date, or have seen each other much. He's a superhero. I've got a seven year old boy."

"Whose such a pleasure," Pepper murmured, smiling at the memories of Fred's shenanigans. "You've raised him very well."

"I hope so," Sam grinned. "He's my little munchkin."

"Tony is besotted with him," Pepper watched as the waiter placed their food on the table. "I've never seen him grow so attached to anyone as much as Fred."

"Oh, Fred can't stop talking about his good buddy, Iron Man. It's getting to be quite annoying," Sam joked. Pepper chuckled at that. "No, they've really grown close and I'm glad Fred has a good father-figure to look up to."

"Tony will be a good father some day, I can already see it," Pepper paused. "I was afraid he wouldn't be."

"No, Tony's got the stuff to be a good dad," Sam agreed breezily. "I just hope he doesn't build them weapons if they get bullied like he promised Fred."

"Don't worry, I put a stop to it."

"Thanks, I didn't want to beat Tony up."

"He would deserve it."

"Agreed," Sam took a bite of her food and nearly moaned obscenely at the taste. "Okay, whoever cooked my food needs an award," Sam sighed in pleasure.

"Oh, I know," Pepper smiled. "Isn't it just delicious?"

"I'm so glad we went shopping, Pepper."

They stopped talking for a few minutes to tuck in with gusto and enjoy the food. Sam wasn't exactly the sort to go out and eat at fancy eateries since she couldn't afford it most of the time, so it was a real treat with Pepper. But it was also the kindness that Pepper was all about that made the meal even better. Sam ordered another glass of wine and washed down the rest of her food with the sparkling water. Pepper smiled and watched Sam adjust the corkscrew curls around her face.

"I think you will be good for Steve," Pepper said suddenly.

"Why," Sam lowered her arms and rested her hands on the table.

"Because he's been so alone for so long and he lights up when you enter a room he's in," Pepper tilted her head to the side. "He's a good man, Sam. Don't hurt him."

"No threats?"

"Why would I need to," Pepper raised an eyebrow. "My boyfriend _is_ an Avenger. And so are his friends."

"Ouch," Sam licked her lips nervously. "No, Pepper, I'm not planning on hurting Captain America. To be honest, I'm a little shell-shocked we're dating in the first place. He's so shy."

"And adorable," Pepper grinned cheekily. "Mind you, if I didn't have Tony..."

"My, my," Sam said, looking surprised. She glanced over the dessert menu. "Shall we be little piggies and get the mousse?"

"Why not, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Certainly, with such pleasant company," Sam agreed.

Another two wine glasses between them and chocolatey goodness later, they called Happy to come pick them up at the eatery. Full to bursting, Sam brought Fred a little snack with her and clambered into the car with their bags. The ride to the Tower was pleasant with Pepper explaining about the party. It wouldn't be too big but it would be full of important people. Sam felt a little nervous to be rubbing elbows with the elite until Pepper told her in confidence of how common they became once the liquor started pouring. Sam felt a little better after that and hoped that Steve would get off his ass and ask her to be his date. Or else she'd take Clint and boogie with him for the night, no matter what Natasha stabbed her with. She heard, on good authority, that he was a very good dancer.

Pepper left Sam at the entrance of the building, apologizing as she had a meeting in an hour she couldn't miss and thanked her for a wonderful lunch. Sam waved goodbye and headed up the stairs with her bags. She might have spent a little more than she should have but she was excited about the new shoes she had bought and the jeans that made her butt looked like it was insured for a million dollars. She hung her dress in the closet with a bag over it to keep grubby fingers from ruining the satin and packed away her new clothes in the dresser of her bedroom. Sam checked in the mirror and made sure there weren't any stains on her shirt before heading off to find Steve.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Miss Samantha?"

"Where is Steve?"

"He is currently sleeping in his bedroom. He asked not to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon."

"Well, there go my plans. Thanks Jarvis."

"My pleasure, Miss Samantha."

Grumpily, Sam rubbed the back of her neck and went to change into a pair of comfortable pants and a tank top. When in doubt, work out as Clara always said. Which was probably why she was so fit. Sam sighed heavily and went to go do her training.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Sam had collapsed on the couch in exhaustion and fell asleep almost instantly once her face hit the cushion. It was how Steve found her hours later with the television blaring an infomercial about a sticky roll that removed cat hair. Since there were no felines to be found, he guessed wisely that she had left the TV on as backup noise. Fred was nowhere in sight, so she had time to herself. Gently, he shook her away and she opened one eye blearily in groggy agitation until she realized it was him. Cursing, she sat up and raked back her messy hair that had gotten tangled in the aftermath of her workout. Sam threw him a lopsided smile and moved to sit up.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey yourself," he glanced shyly at her lips but made no move.

"Been busy I'm guessing?"

"A small recon mission for Fury," he shrugged. "Nothing too bad."

"Sounds fun," she replied dryly.

"Well, it isn't that horrible," Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Sam thought about the custody papers, then shook her head. "No, besides Tony lighting the lab on fire with Play-Doh."

"How did- Never mind, I don't really want to know," Steve blinked, looking unsurprised.

"Bruce was pretty pissed," Sam stated. "But he didn't turn green or anything."

"Well from the sight of the Tower, I'm sure he didn't," Steve commented. Sam shrugged.

"Pepper said there was going to be a big party, something about 'truly honoring the Avengers in style' as Tony said."

"Only Tony," Steve paused.

Sam waited.

"Sam, w-would you come with me as my date?"

"Took you long enough," Sam grinned, glancing at him.

"I'm afraid I don't have the foggiest on dancing," he blushed. "It's why I waited so long. Didn't want you to lose out on going with another fella who could."

"Well," Sam stood up. She shoved the smooth glass table aside and nudge the couch away with leg. Steve watched in amazement as she finished up and held out her hand. "Let me teach you."

"Y-you don't have to go to the trouble-"

"If we're going to the party, we're going to dance," Sam told him, raising an eyebrow. "I have the prettiest dress I have to show off that cost me oodles of money. My date is at least going to give me a waltz."

"Natasha has tried," he confessed.

"Take off your shoes," Sam stated, toeing off her own as she skimmed a song list and pressed play. Micheal Buble's "Dream a Little Dream of Me" started playing. Steve stayed standing, staring at her.

"Sam..."

"Are you shy?"

"More embarrassed than anything."

"It's okay," Sam approached him. "I won't laugh."

"Everyone can dance but me," he mumbled.

"Aww, baby."

Sam stood on her tip toes and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. At first, he froze but eventually his hand slipped around her back and pulled her a little closer. Sam kissed his nose with a tiny hop and took his hands and placed them around his waist. She could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his shoulders stiffened.

"Steve," she waited until his eyes found hers. "It's okay, I promise."

"Okay," he repeated, taking a deep breath. Her hands coiled around his neck gently.

Sam didn't need to go into the steps as Steve remembered what he learned from Natasha. At first, he stumbled and doubted himself. After a few first songs, he was able to take the lead, though he still messed up. Sam couldn't help but be reminded of the dancing scene in Beauty and the Beast, except that Steve wasn't a beast, he was a _god_. Steve tentatively brought her out in a spin and pulled her back. So Natasha had given him more than the basics, she thought.

"See? Not so bad," Sam commented lightly. "You're a natural."

"I still stumble and mess up."

"We're not going to a dancing competition. It's fine. Besides," Sam turned pink but trudged on. "It's nice... being in your arms."

"Oh," Steve blushed, but smiled. "It's nice to hold my girl."

"Mm," Sam pressed her forehead against her chest. She felt his arms come around her. "This is wonderful."

"Dancing with a klutz?"

"No, hush," Sam nudged him in the ribs with the tips of her finger tips. "Dancing with you is amazing. You need more confidence in yourself."

"So I've been told."

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

"Hello, Ashwater and Blinder, this is Becky. How many I help you," said a soft voice on the other side of the phone. Sam cleared her throat and paused.

"Um, yes, hi. My name is Sam, I'm looking for a good lawyer to help me with my custody battle."

"When is your court day, Ma'am?"

"January 7th," Sam skimmed over the papers with dread.

"And how old is the child?"

"He's seven."

"And has the father been present in the boy's life up until now?"

"No," Sam pressed a hand to her forehead. "He left after he found out I was pregnant, then came back for a bit only to become abusive."

"Are there any police reports?"

"Yes, one," Sam remembered. Her father had written up the report and taken it to the station. Nothing ever came out of it since she was stupid enough to drop the charges. Then again, she had a newborn to take care of at the time.

"We're going to need a copy of it, if you can get your hands on it. Any pictures of bruises?"

"No."

"Threatening voicemails, letters or anything that could help up?"

"No," Sam sighed. "But I'm sure he tore up my apartment, there's just no proof of it."

"Bring that police report anyway. I have a slot to speak to Ms. Ashwater this afternoon at two? Can you make it?"

"Yes," Sam checked her watch. Tony would love to baby-shit, she hoped. "I should be able to get everything by then."

"Alright... Miss...?"

"Samantha Clarkson."

"We'll see you at two, Miss Clarkson."

Sam ended the call with a press of her finger and sighed. She was positive that Tony would have set her up with some of the best lawyers in the city if she but asked. But this was something she had to keep private. There wasn't much left in her pride left these days and she felt it was her battle to fight, and no one else. Not even Steve knew even though he loved the kid. Everyone was fond of him.

Clint and him watched monster-truck shows on television when everyone else was too busy to take care of him. Natasha made him snacks when no one was looking and made sure his face was clean when he was finished eating. Bruce and Tony tolerated him at the lab and sometimes did kid experiments to show him the wonders of science. Steve drew with him on occasion and took him to the park when Sam came home late. She was grateful for Thor's attention when he threw a tantrum (few and far in between) and told him that warriors who cried didn't get into Valhalla. The stories that were told were legendary from a true legend. Fred had the Avengers for baby-sitters.

Sam changed into slacks and a light pink button down shirt with a blazer to go over it. She looked professional and added a pair of sling backs to finish the outfit. Makeup up and hair done, she went through a stack of papers to find what she needed. Police reports always stayed with her just in case something happened, especially with her ex. She put it in a manilla folder and headed to the lab where Fred was playing with legos and staying out of Tony and Bruce's way. They looked frenzied and frazzled but determined.

"Hm," Sam said from the doorway. "Progress?"

"The best kind," Tony said, grinning widely.

"Jarvis, can you send up some tea," Bruce asked, looking tired.

"I'll bring something to eat when I come back from my errands."

"You look sexy, kitten," Tony stated, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop," Sam guffawed.

"Mommy! Look, I'm making a spaceship," he held out a blob of legos.

"I see," Sam pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Make sure Tony doesn't add any lazers to it."

"That would be _cool_."

"No, no lazers."

"Aww."

"Aww," Tony repeated.

"How do you deal," asked Sam to Bruce.

"With a lot of aspirin," he replied, smiling.

"Booze would work better."

"Tony-"

"He right," Sam teased.

"So what's up, buttercup," Tony asked.

"Mind watching munchkin until I get back? Won't be but a few hours."

"Sure, as long as I get cookies."

"Sure," Sam nodded. "Cookies for you, Dr. Banner?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Cookies for all," Tony raised his arms and laughed evilly. Then he looked at Sam who shook her head.

"Thanks," Sam headed for the door. "I'll have cookies tonight."

Sam checked the time and rushed out, meeting Happy downstairs to drive her over to the offices she needed to be at. Nervous and unsure, she rubbed her arms and wished she didn't have to deal with such a big problem. Her hands were shaking. Still, if she could get full custody, it would be a miracle. The court date was only weeks away and she needed to fight for her child, no matter what. Sam took a deep breath and stepped out when they arrived. It was time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

What Drinks Do

_A/N: This is a filler chapter until next time. It's not the best but I needed something to fill the between before we get to the real nitty gritty. Anyway, please review and thank you for notes. They always seem to cheer me up._

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

"Mom. Mom. Mom."

"Fred, _what?_"

"You look pretty," Fred rolled over off the bed and stared at his mother.

"Well, if that isn't encouraging, I don't know what is."

"Why can't I come," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. It's an adult party," Sam added some rice powder to her face to avoid shine. "Besides, you get to hang out with Poppa."

"Can we order pizza?"

"Yes, and there won't be pizza at the party."

"That's not a party then."

"No," Sam smiled. "I guess not."

"You still look pretty," Fred glanced at his mom. "Is Captain America your date?"

"Yes, your momma is showing up with a superhero." She turned in the large mirror and inspected her pert behind. She checked for popped stitches and other atrocious problems that would keep her from looking her best and didn't find them. "Which is why she's gotta look her best."

"Are you going to bring me a snack?"

"Maybe."

"Aww."

"Stop begging, you look like a dog."

"Hmph."

"Go get your overnight bag ready, Fred. You're going soon."

"But moooooom."

"Go, or no pizza."

"Fiiine."

Sam sighed, rolling her eyes as far as they would go without struggling and rested her forehead against the mirror. She hoped she looked good enough to be on the arm of Captain America. Sam lifted her head and stared at her reflection for a moment.

The gown was a simple piece with a mesh top that held the dress together with a low back. It flared slightly to her knees and was in a pretty lavender color. It fit well after going to the tailor at Pepper's insistence. With some black pumps, the look was completed. She looked great with it on and played with her recently straightened hair. She had gone to the salon to get it done and now had bangs to add to the look. The sleekness felt wonderful as she didn't get any tangles stuck between the webbing of her fingers.

Sam paused in putting her lipstick on as the door was knocked on. She set the tube on the table and sauntered over to open it, revealing Clara in a sweeping midnight blue gown that fell over her figure perfectly and hit her ankles. The deep v-neck only made her look more dazzling as she waltzed right in with her hair pinned up in a complicated but artsy sort of bun. Her arms were exposed, showing off her sleeves. Sam gaped at her friend who looked breathtaking.

"I was invited by Tony," Clara explained. "I had a photo shoot tonight but I figure the press at a Stark party would be more beneficial to my career."

"Bullshit."

"Well, Tony demanded I come," Clara snickered, then paused to glance at her friend. "I wish I had your legs."

"Are you going to dance with the ever elusive Dr. Banner?"

"I'm going to dance with all the available men in the party," Clara corrected her coolly. "He's not interested, Sam. Let's just drop it."

"He's blind if he can't see such a pretty girl in front of him," Sam winked. "I'd hit it"

"Thanks," Clara pulled out her purse and added another coat of mascara. "I'm going in your car."

"Sounds like fun."

Which it was after making sure that Fred had packed away all the things he needed for the sleepover at his grandfather's house. Sam had to double back and get his toothbrush when she realized he had forgotten it. Afterward, they slid into the car and popped a bottle of good, dry champagne which suited their nerves just fine.

The party was being held in a fancy mansion outside of the city. It was huge, glamorous and tacky, just like Stark who had picked it for those such reasons. Pepper couldn't convince him otherwise and grudgingly had to agree that it suited the ambiance just fine. The mansion was lit up like Christmas morning which incidentally in a few days. Sam had the gifts ready underneath the enormous tree that Tony had sent out to buy. The penthouse smelled like pine and peppermint. It was wonderful.

Sam took the last bit of champagne and drank it quickly just before the door of the car was opened and a hand was held out to help them out. Clara didn't bother, she just took her flute with her and ignored the open stares she was getting from her tattoos. She was used to it. Sam took her friend by the arm and they both went inside the mansion.

"This is amazing," breathed Sam as she stared around the place. There were lights everywhere, hanging on the obscenely expensive looking chandelier in the first room of the mansion where coats were taken.

"Agreed," Clara removed her slip and handed over her purse. She was handed over a fancy looking pin which she put inside the top of her dress. Sam did the same. "Tony went all out."

"When doesn't he," asked Sam and they both giggled.

The ballroom was huge, that was for sure, with tons of people mingling and drinking. The women looked wonderful in a range of color of dresses from the densest black to the palest white. Sam couldn't help but wonder if she should have gone for a longer dress as she couldn't find anyone who had gone as short as she had. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she took a glass of something on a tray from a waiter who walked by and took a sip. It was tequila and it burned as it went down her throat. Taking a quick breath of air, she licked her lips and absently twirled a straight strand of hair, hating that it didn't curl around her finger like her regular curls did. Clara glanced around them and spotted Tony in a crowd of people.

"You think we should go over there and say hi," she asked.

"Nah, let him talk about himself," Sam laughed. "He looks great though. That tuxedo is unnf."

"Tony has to be one of the most attractive men I've ever seen," Clara stated, taking another drink of champagne. "Too bad he's taken and he's the biggest mitigated ass I've met."

"Narcissist to be sure."

"Poor Pepper," Clara chuckled. "I think I see Clint over there," she pointed over to the side.

"Let's go mingle."

Tables were placed practically around the edges of the dance floor where people were grooving to the music of two different DJS on opposite sides of the room. There were large ornate buffet tables where waiters served food on expensive china. Clint was standing next to Bruce who was nursing a glass of ginger ale. Both of them were in dashing tuxedos with Bruce wearing a pale green shirt and Clint in a purple. Sam felt Clara stiffen next to her but walked along with her just the same. Bruce looked up and smiled lightly at their approach.

"Ladies," Clint said, wriggling his eyebrows. "You both look good enough to eat."

"Or offend," Clara replied, glancing at her tattoos with a twinkle in her eye.

"I swear, they're the prettiest thing on you besides your face," Clint touched her chin. "Care to have a dance with me?"

"Sure," Clara glanced at Sam, then at Bruce before taking Clint's arm and having him lead her to the dance floor.

"She looks beautiful," Bruce commented lightly. His eyes said differently about his mood as he watched Clint dance with Clara.

"You should tell her that, not to me," Sam replied. "Have you seen Steve?"

"He's not here yet," Bruce took a sip of his ginger ale. "You look lovely yourself, Sam."

"Thank you," she looked down. "I fear it's a little short compared to some of the other dresses I've seen."

"It doesn't matter," he smiled crookedly. "Where is little Fred?"

"He's with my father," Sam shrugged. "He's too young to come to grown up parties. He threw a fuss though."

"Tony wouldn't have minded."

"Yes, but I wouldn't have been able to relax," Sam explained. "There are places where children shouldn't be allowed and where there is alcohol, there is always trouble."

"I can't disagree with that."

"Well if isn't my favorite people," Tony said, throwing his arms around the both of them. He smelled of scotch and was grinning like a fiend. Bruce shoved him off casually and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

"Favorite," repeated Sam.

"Yup," he kissed her cheek sloppily. "Lookin' sexy, lady. Didn't bring Fred? You suck!"

"He's a boy, and you stink of booze," Sam made a face.

"I'm not drunk," he said stubbornly. "But I think I'm owed a dance."

"Bruce," Sam winked. "I think he's talking to you."

"I-I'm not dancing with you, Tony."

"Ah, well I tried," Tony turned to Sam. "Care to boogie?"

"As long as you don't throw up on me," Sam grinned.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Sam and Clara were thoroughly zonked on booze.

The Avengers were busily chatted up by important people who had power, like the governor and Chief of Police who were mollified by Natasha after words like 'destruction of property' and 'peace of the people' were thrown around. She looked like a goddess in a dense black dress with a slit on the side that rode all the way up to her thigh. It was strapless with little rhinestones sprinkled on the hem of the dress. She had drinks and could hold her liquor which couldn't be the said the same for Clara and Sam.

They had a couple of shots, some cosmos and a few margaritas between them. Clara was in a much better position than Sam though, who was giggling hysterically and flirting with the bartender who was not exactly rooting for the opposite sex. Both of them were cut off and sipping water when Steve finally tore himself away from fawning women and the men attached to them. He unbuttoned his blue undershirt at the top from nerves and wound himself through the crowd of people on the dance floor when he spotted Sam looking a little sullen. Clara was still standing in her four inch strappy heels but looked to be wobbling slightly. He stopped and stared, seeing as his girl was rather buzzed from waiting on him with her friend who didn't look much better. He glanced around and found Bruce who had a bored expression on his face.

"Bruce," Steve murmured, pointing subtly at the girls. "I think they're gone. Would you mind helping me get them to a car?"

"O-of course, I should have noticed," Bruce leaped to his feet as though electrocuted. In reality, he was rather embarrassed at himself. They looked rather vulnerable and even though all of them had been interviewed and talked to by the press and people in the crowd, they should have been more aware of them.

Sam practically tumbled into Steve's arms and laughed when a moan from her made him blush brightly. Bruce stood by, awkwardly unsure of what to do as Clara covered her giggling mouth with her hand. Steve brushed away Sam's hair from her face and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked as much drunk as sober. He kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. When she stumbled on her heels, he threw an arm around her waist and slowly, the four of them made their way to an empty car.

"Clara, careful," murmured Bruce who had to guide her by the shoulders. The lack of balance was funny enough that he had to grin.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," she stated, rubbing her eyes and smearing eyeliner on her eyelids. "Maybe if you noticed me, I wouldn't have drunk so much," she muttered to herself, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"I noticed," he replied, helping her into the car.

"Will you come with," Steve asked him.

"Yes, desperately yes," Bruce grunted, gland to be away from the party. It had ended for him hours ago.

The drive back to the tower was silent, only interrupted by random giggles from Sam who had her legs curled up on Steve's lap. He blamed the alcohol on her casual behavior and merely stayed quiet, afraid he would say something stupid. He learned from Tony that speaking to someone who was inebriated was never a good idea. Bruce sat in the opposite seat with Clara who was falling asleep on her arms. Bruce had his eyes closed but was awake when they parked and helped the girls out.

"Could you set a room up for Clara," asked Steve who had given up on helping Sam walk and just carried her inside the building. Her head lolled against his shoulder. "I'm going to put my gal to bed."

"Sure, I'll take care of it," Bruce eyed Clara who looked messy with her hair falling around her shoulders but he couldn't help but watch her. "Don't worry about Clara."

It took a little bit of maneuvering but Steve managed to get her out off the elevator on their floor without Sam hitting her head. She wasn't heavy but Steve wasn't used to carrying anyone in that manner. She absently played with the buttons on his shirt and brushed the skin of his chest without meaning to. He coughed shyly and asked Jarvis to open the door of her bedroom which was done quietly. He placed her on the bed and removed her shoes, gently rubbing the soles of her feet with care. Sam mumbled something and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hello."

"I didn't get to dance with you," Sam struggled to sit up despite Steve's protests.

"I didn't think there would be so much press," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," she replied, curling on her side and watching him. The skirt of her dress raised scandalously but she didn't make a move to correct it. "Clara and I got pretty drunk."

"I noticed," he stated dryly. "You look beautiful, you know. The prettiest dame at the party."

"That would be Clara," Sam breathed. "My head is swimming."

"That'll happen," Steve took a blanket and spread it over her legs. "I'm sorry I didn't get to dance with you."

"You were busy," she shrugged. "And besides, it's better no one knows you're dating anyone. For your safety and mine. It would have been really suspicious."

"But one dance," he said timidly.

"I'd dance with you now if I wasn't so zonked."

"You should sleep," Steve removed the tie from his neck and jacket on his shoulders.

"Stay with me," Sam asked, rubbing her eyes.

"For the night? Isn't it a little soon-"

"I meant sleep," Sam sat up and yawned. "Like a sleepover, silly."

"... Oh."

"Disappointed," Sam frowned.

"No, no," he held out his hands in defense. "It just... I'd like that. But I'm going to go change out of this."

"Okay," Sam held out her hands and brought him in for a hug. "You smell good."

"You had very much to drink," he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Uh huh," Sam pulled out a pair of Pjs from her drawer.

When he returned in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he found her dressed and curled up around a pillow with her straight hair fanned out over the place. He approached carefully so as not to disturb her sleep but she opened one eye and smiled as he slipped into bed with her. She placed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Normally, she kept her distance and tried to be as poised as possible but now, she was snuggling with him and pressing kisses on his bicep.

"I missed you at the party," she whispered.

"I missed you too," he admitted. "There were so many women who tried to get my attention but I could... I couldn't help but think of you."

"Oh," Sam blushed.

"Oh," he repeated, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her mouth.

"Kiss me again," she breathed.

He did.

**xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

Bruce felt the bed move and he wasn't sure just why yet. He noticed that he was naked and his muscles were sore. Turning on his back, he opened his eyes and winced as his sight was blurry. He reached out to the drawer next to him and picked up his glasses, slipping them on as the door of his bathroom closed with a quiet _click_. He sat up and felt the warmth disappearing from the sheets. All at once, he remembered and felt his mouth go dry.

Clara.

Limbs entangled and heated kisses against hot skin. The length of her body pressed feverishly against his with no fear to stop her from doing what he never though could happen. The cries of her passion echoed in his ears as he bent down and picked up his boxers, slipping them on. He was sure she was in the bathroom now, though really unsure of her reaction. He looked at his chest and found bite marks. Despite himself, he grinned when the bathroom door opened. Out stepped Clara in leggings and the green shirt he was sure belonged to him. He didn't mind much as her dress would have called attention to … what happened and she needed something to wear out. She looked up and nodded at him absently, looking for something to say. He immediately assumed what it was.

"Good morning," Bruce murmured.

"Morning Bruce, I didn't mean to wake you," she replied, raking back her hair from her face. "I was just-"

"Going to slip out," he finished for her. "I don't blame you, I wouldn't want to..."

"Bruce," Clara paused. "Last night..."

"It was a mistake," he smiled crookedly. "I've heard that before."

"No, just," she sighed, then she realized what he meant. "It's not because I'm scared of you, Bruce. I just thought this was just for one night. I was drunk-"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you," he said quickly.

"You didn't, I remember," Clara grinned. "I was pretty persistent."

"Yes, you were."

"I didn't mean to force myself on you," Clara wrapped her gown up and picked up her heels. "I know you weren't really interested in me and in my drunk stupor-"

"What makes you think-" he stopped. "No, I know why you thought that."

"Mm," Clara shrugged. "Anyway, I have an interview today and I need to get ready."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," Clara bit her lip. "Please put it out of your head."

And with that, she left him in the room, mostly naked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

At the Edge

**A/N: So Clara and Bruce had the sex. Yes. For one reviewer who expressed that in the Incredible Hulk, he couldn't, I'm going to take a bit of creative license and say he can for this particular story. I find too many stories go into adding it to the plot and making it so tedious. So yes, Bruce can bang. And okay, maybe Clara is a little Mary Sue to some of you but remember, it took fourteen chapters for Sam and Steve to get together. Am I really going to make it easy for Bruce? Sex can sometimes be just sex, which is fucking awesome. Please keep reviewing and if you see something off, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to explain it. I love you guys!**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"So, you're leaving," Sam asked, pausing at the half-made sandwich for Fred's lunch the next day. She made sure not to add pickles this time. "For how long?"

"They didn't say," Clara tapped her chin with the envelope. "It's first class everything though. First class flight, hotel and accommodations. The Stark party really _was_ good for my rep."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Sam sighed, shaking her head. "And I don't even know for how long."

"Is something wrong," Clara asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can ask for a few days."

"No, no," Sam looked up, hiding her anxiety. "I just don't see you as often as I'd like and now you're going to France!"

"It's a special sort of thing, isn't it? Finally, my big break could be here."

"And that's why I can't ask you to stay," Sam shrugged. "They're going to love you."

"Maybe," she tittered nervously. "It's a big deal."

"I know," Sam slipped the finished sandwich into a baggie. "I'm glad they didn't take any pictures of us leaving the party, though. I can hardly remember that night."

"We got bombed," Clara agreed. "So very bombed on Stark's expensive booze."

"That was the best part," Sam said and they both started cackling. "Oh dear, I'm going to miss this."

"You'll have Darcy," Clara winced.

"That reminds me," Sam wiped her hands on her jeans. "I got approved for an apartment. I'm _finally_ out of Level Three on the danger scale or whatever. They even found me a place nearby where I could be kept an eye on."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Them watching me? The only illegal thing I do is download music," Sam took out two waters from the fridge and tossed one to Clara who dropped it on the counter. "Nice, klutz."

"Shut up, I just had a manicure," she replied, suckling on an injured finger. "But SHIELD agents trailing you, isn't that a little... uncomfortable?"

"No more than living in a Tower with superheroes."

"I suppose," Clara smiled. "It's no more odd than having a friend whose a pin up model."

"That, my dear, is very odd," Sam took a drink of water. "To always be the ugly one compared to you."

"But you're not ugly," Clara said, outraged.

"No, not completely."

"Stupid," Clara sighed, standing up. "I have to go get packing. Care to walk me down?"

"Aren't you going to … say goodbye to Bruce?"

"Why," Clara's eyes fell flat. "He's busy."

"But-"

"Trust me," she stopped her friend. "I am not carrying a torch for the guy. I don't get why you're pushing it. We hardly even know each other."

"There's a connection, I can see it," Sam insisted. "Besides, the way he's been looking at you-"

"Samantha," Clara sighed. "No more, please?"

"Fine," Sam frowned. "I guess it'd be nice if I wasn't the only one dating a superhero."

"Is that- oh my god. Idiot."

"It's true," Sam blushed. "Steve is great-"

"_Is_ he? Details!"

"We haven't yet," Sam smirked. "But..."

"But...!"

"Well, we haven't gotten that far," Sam pouted. "But then, it's been a few months too. And he's an old fashion sort of fellow."

"Fellow?"

"Shut up."

"Sam, if I had him on my arm, oh I'd break him," Clara grinned. "I would _destroy him_."

"I … wow."

"What?"

"That's my boyfriend you're lusting after."

"Not lusting, appreciating the view from afar," Clara chuckled.

"Can't blame you for doing it anyway," Sam shuddered. "He has the most amazing _ass_."

"Have you grabbed it yet?"

"No."

"A sin!"

"I know," Sam bit her lip. "You have no idea. You can bounce quarters off that ass."

"I have an idea."

"Clara!"

"What," she said, admonished. "He's pretty, brutally hot."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, taking a large drink of water. "So is Bruce."

"And that's my cue to leave, my love," Clara shook her head. "I have to start packing if I want to make that flight."

"Packing," said Steve from the doorway.

He walked in, sweaty from the gym. Sam followed a little bead of sweat that slid from the tip of his temple to disappear at the collar of his shirt with avid interest. Sam bit her lip and pointedly looked away when Clara threw her a knowing look.

"I'm leaving for France in a couple of days," Clara explained with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be very missed, Miss Clara," Steve said, touching her shoulder gently.

"Steve, it's just Clara," she replied. "But thank you."

"Of course," Steve pressed a chaste kiss against Sam's forehead. "I'm going for a shower, I'll be out in a little while."

And both of the women watched him walk away with fascination.

"Let me walk you out," Sam said, startling herself out of her reprieve.

"Yeah, before I drool over myself."

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

The day of the big move was surprisingly dull. Most of the Avengers were out on a recon mission that she would have to debrief once they returned. Sam had chosen that day specifically so she could have some peace of mind and be able to move out without hearing about how dangerous it was. She knew the risk she was putting herself in.

But living in the Tower had lost it's appeal long ago.

And she had to show the courts that she was able to provide for her child on her own. If not, she could lose custody to the only man she truly despised. Fred was not going to have an abusive life, not if she had anything to say about it. He was busy at school for the day while she worked tirelessly with a team of agents who had nothing better to do than help her move into her new two bedroom apartment. It was hard to get everything out of storage and not want to sort things out there at the building rather than her new place but she managed to get all the furniture and beds set up. When Sam finished, she sent the agents on their way with pizza and a Coke and began to clean obsessively until Fred was dropped off hours later.

"Mom! I'm HOME!"

"Hey kidlet," Sam picked him up and kissed his nose. "Have a good day at school, love?"

"Yeah, I made a project with glitter."

"I can see that," Sam groaned. He was covered in what was known as the herpes of craft arts. "You are going to need a bath tonight."

"Is this our new place," he asked, jumping from her arms.

"Yes, do you like it?"

"MY ROOM!"

"Yes, you get your own room again," Sam rolled her eyes as she watched him run to it with speed.

It was a rather uneventful day afterward. Fred played with his toys while Sam managed to finish moving things the way she wanted them. She heated up leftover pizza for Fred who ate it without complaint and even had a nice bath with his three rubber duckies and a large plastic octopus that had been packed away in storage. Fred fell asleep in front of the television while Sam looked through the paperwork the lawyer had sent over to sign.

Court was in a couple of days and she had to be prepared. He would show up to contest everything she accused him of. There was a police report for the abuse, the picture she had kept in her email of the one black eye had given her and the written testimony of Clara was already presented as evidence. Sam scratched the back of her head in exhaustion and tossed the papers on the ground. It was time to put Fred to bed.

He woke up some, only to nuzzle her neck and wrap his arms around her. It was small things like that that made it even harder for her to accept that there was someone who wanted to take away her baby. She tucked him away and kissed his cheek, making her way through the mess of toys on the ground.

Fred was asleep in his bed, completely knocked out when there was a pummeling at her door. She removed herself from the couch and paused her television show to grab the baseball bat resting in the corner of the room. She approached the door carefully and rose to her tip toes to look through the peephole to see a very rumpled and anxious Tony Stark in the hallway. Before he could beat up on the door some more, she unlocked everything and opened up. He shoved himself inside with a flourish and ran a hand through his already disheveled mane of hair which was standing up on all ends. Sam made a noise of annoyance which Tony caught and he rushed to her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. His eyes were wide with panic and he was breathing heavily. Sam finally shoved him away with some force and threw her hands up in the air.

"What the hell, Tony! You can't just-"

"Pepper's pregnant."

Sam stopped mid-rant. Oh shit. "Oh shit, you're serious?"

"She just told me. I walked out. How could this- I mean- This can't-"

"Okay, calm down," Sam told him, looking bewildered. She rushed to the kitchen and poured him a hefty measure of vodka. "Here. Drink this."

"I can't drink! I'm having a kid!"

"You can still drink and be a good parent, Tony. I'm still a good parent."

"Oh god," Tony held his face in his hands. "I can't be a father! I'm-"

"Why?"

"I'm ME!"

"You're a good person," Sam sighed. She shoved the drink towards his mouth and only when he downed it did she leave him be.

"I'm an alcoholic playboy."

"Playboy? Have you been with anyone but Pepper since you started dating?"

"No, couldn't do that to Pep."

"Playboy is out."

"I drink too much."

"You also save the world. Just drink less."

"I could drop the baby."

"Pepper won't let you. She's awesome."

"She's my Pepper."

"Yup," Sam patted his arm. "It's going to be so hard."

"Why did you say that, why!"

"Cuz it's true."

"I hate you."

"It's worth it, though."

"How? Dirty diapers? Spit up? Drool?"

"Their giggles and smiles." Sam grinned. "When they call you Mom for the first time."

"I... Dad..."

"You're going to be a great dad."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're a pretty decent god-father."

"God-father, really," Tony asked with glee.

"I was going to ask but it seems I already have my answer," Sam chuckled.

"Fred is a badass."

"Listen," Sam murmured. "Parenting is... a mixed bag. But there are moments where you're going to ask yourself why you waited so long. Tony, just... go back to Pepper and reassure her. She's probably crying, think you don't want the baby."

"That's _my_ fetus!"

"Odd. But good!"

"I wished you still lived at the tower. Less driving."

"Get the fuck out, Tony."

"Gotta go bang my baby-momma."

"Oh, that is so gross."

"I need to marry her. Be my best man?"

"That's Bruce's job," she told him. She went for the door which had a person knocking on it for the past few minutes.

"Is Tony here," asked Bruce tentatively in his ill fitting clothes and bashful expression on his handsome face. "I heard his voice, so please don't deny it."

"Did Pepper send you?"

"I came to look while Steve comforts her. Care to tell why she's miserable, Tony?"

"She's... Well... Um... she's got a baby Tony in the womb."

"Well," Bruce paused, unsure of whether to congratulate him or point to the nearest abortion clinic. "Is the baby-"

"Baby Tony the second," Tony exclaimed. "He's going to be genius."

"Or she."

"It's a boy," he replied confidently.

"The nerve," Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's Tony," Bruce chuckled. "Maybe we should get back and tell Pepper that you're going to be a dad."

"We need to go to some baby store and _buy all the clothes_. And a wheelchair so Pepper doesn't walk anymore. No wife of my is going to walk! And she's fired. She's not working anymore."

"Aww," Sam gushed. "That's too cute."

"I need to get the ultrasound tattooed on my back!"

"Jesus Christ, Tony," Bruce cried out. "Slow down!"

"I'm coming, Baby Tony!"

"Your problem, Dr. Banner," Sam smirked.

"Oh great," Bruce sighed heavily.

"Good luck!"

Tony ran out of the apartment with excitement while Bruce chased him down the hallway. Sam couldn't keep the smile off her face as she closed the door. She realized with pleasure that she would have to commission a couple of her friends to knit some baby clothes for her as gifts for Pepper. A baby at the Avenger's Tower. Now she was _really_ glad she had moved out!

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

The gavel slammed on its pedestal loudly.

It was over.

She has lost her petition.

Sam bit back the tears that threatened to fall her on her perfectly applied makeup as the judge threw out the case. The evidence was circumstantial at best and it wasn't good enough to hold up in court. She was to give up Fred every other weekend to _him_ and that was the final decision beginning within thirty days. Sam closed her eyes and ignored the piteous looks her lawyer was giving her. It was over and nothing could be done. As soon as she was able to gather her paperwork, she was out of the courtroom and stood outside, breathing deep and hard as she tried to collect herself. A hand fell on her shoulder and she knew exactly who it was. Turning slowly with purpose, she composed herself and faced him.

"Christian," she muttered, unable to look him in the eyes.

"So I had to go through the courts so I can properly look and spend time with my son,'' he asked.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, though looks were never just the only thing she looked for in a man. Steve was definitely the best in that department but she would have never looked at him a third time (because there would have been a triple take for him) with the horrible personality that Christian had. Any man that hit a woman was a bastard. Her body burned with the aches that he had provided on a weekly basis. But she held her cool and knew she was surrounded by police officers that would intervene if something happened. His blue eyes were cold and unyielding, raking over her body as if it belonged to him.

"I was only trying to spare the constant abuse you gave me from Fred."

"I can't believe you named him Fred," he sneered. "A stupid name. He should have been given a better one."

"Well, its the one he's got now and you'll just have to deal," Sam snapped.

"Shouldn't you give me your number so we can set up the schedule," he asked.

"You can contact me through my lawyer."

"You're being stubborn," he growled. "I hate when you do that."

"I don't care," she said, standing her ground. "My lawyer will be in touch with you."

"You know," he touched her cheek with a slim finger. She could see his knuckles bulging out of their sockets. He was still a mutant, and a deadly one at that. "I never stopped caring about you."

"I have to go," Sam pulled away from his touch. "Just... you have my lawyer's number."

"Sammy," he breathed. "I'll see you later."

"Right," Sam rushed away and caught a cab before she passed out from anxiety.

She gave out her address, then bit back her lip and gave the Tower's address instead. Fred was being baby-sat by Tony that day to give her a chance to go to court. She would stay for a few hours to feel safe. Curling up in Steve's arms sounded so comforting and that was exactly what she needed. Paying the cab driver when they arrived, she stepped outside and wobbled slightly in her practical heels. She adjusted her purse closer to her and went up the elevator, already a familiar face to the secretary that she didn't need to write her name on the daily log.

The elevator ride was long and full of panic as Sam held tightly to the rail against the walls. Her breathing was hard and uneven. She managed to keep her face calm and collected as she harnessed her lungs and forced herself to calm down. When she got off the at the lab, she was almost there and could have managed to keep face if not for the tight hug that Fred gave her when he spotted her. Sam held on to him tightly and gritted her teeth, wiping her eyes and holding him closer. Tony stopped from playing on his tablet and watched her closely.

"Hey, curly fries. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Sam gave him a watery smile. "Just really, really glad to see my son."

"Doesn't look like it," he replied, but let it go. "So, I'm glad you moved out."

"That doesn't sound nice," Bruce admonished him.

"Well, if she was here, then she would have to deal with the construction," he explained.

"Right," Bruce rolled his eyes as far as they would go.

"Okay," Sam said, still not understanding.

"I'm breaking down a few rooms to make a kick-ass nursery for Pepper and the baby," Tony grinned widely. "It's going to be huge," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Just like Tony the second will be."

"Are you really going with Tony the second?"

"Well, more like Tony II but still," he shrugged. "Pepper doesn't like it at all. She hates it."

"Naming your child after yourself when you have the ego of Jupiter makes me side with Pepper," Bruce commented.

"Hush, my science bro."

"Are you still planning on marrying her since you got her knocked up first," asked Sam, carrying Fred in her arms. He looked rather tired.

"Yes, oh yes," Sam raised an eyebrow. Tony looked wickedly wicked. "Actually, we're getting married tomorrow."

"Ah," Sam's face dropped. "Where?"

"On the roof," Tony smiled wistfully. "It's better if we get married on the down-low for now."

"I can't believe you're getting married," Bruce adjusted his glasses. "I'm the best man."

"Called it," Sam rubbed Fred's back.

"I was going to have them draw straws but Pepper just smacked me," Tony swept what was on his tablet to the side and yawned. "You're coming. I already got Fred a tuxedo."

"Oh," Sam blinked. "Um, yes."

"Who else is going to have a wedding with assassins, a jolly green giant and the best looking girl in the world," he asked.

"I hope Pepper is the last one," Sam said flatly.

"Of course," Tony pointed at her. "Pepper is looking for you. She tried to reach you by cell phone but it was off. I tracked you to the courthouse."

"Personal," Sam said, stiffening. "I'll tell you after the wedding."

"Fine," he yawned again. "I'm taking a nap. Coming, best man?"

"I'm not sleeping in the same bad as you, Tony."

"Damn, there go my dastardly deeds."

"Can I put down Fred for a nap?"

"Sure, sure," Tony nodded absently. "Gotta rest for the bachelor party."

"You're not taking my son to a strip club, Tony."

"I wasn't!"

"Right," Sam shook her head. "Say night, Fred."

"Night Fred," he mumbled.

"That's so cute."

"I know."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Wedding Bells

**A/N: Christian doesn't show up until the next chapter, so please be patient. And I'm trying to keep everyone happy while being loyal to the story in my head but I'm so happy that everyone loved the last chapter. I was so eager to read everyone's reviews! I got a total of (9) and that made me jump up and down in joy. Let's see if we can pass that number this chapter! Please review, it makes momma wanna write more! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Fred couldn't help but frown as the tie he was wearing was choking the life out of him. He tried adjusting it while his mom helped Pepper with her pretty wedding dress so he didn't want to go and bug her while she was busy doing girly stuff when the tie was messed up and he couldn't fix it. He scampered about the tower in his rather dashing tuxedo and searched for someone to help him. The sound of his pattering feet had Steve pause from his open room to look outside to see Fred struggling with rolling up his tie from the ground and into his hands. He smiled and approached the boy who looked rather abashed at being caught not looking his best like his mom wanted him to be.

"Need some help, son," Steve asked, kneeling down to Fred's level.

"Yes, please," he said shyly. "You called me son."

"Yes, I did," Steve paused.

"Does that mean you're my dad," Fred asked frankly. He had an open sort of expression on his face and waited for his answer patiently.

"Not until I marry your mom," Steve replied, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. To be sure, he had thought of it. Sam was the best thing that happened in his life and he had considered marriage. As someone who had gone into war and seen men and women marry within weeks of meeting each other, months seemed long and a good time to start thinking of settling down.

"You're going to need a ring," Fred nodded knowledgeably. "Can I help pick it out? I know what my mom likes."

"When I go, you can come along," Steve said. Not _if_ but _when_ he went. "But you can't say anything to your mom, okay?"

"Cross my heart and … umm... hope to die," Fred crossed his heart and then smiled widely. There was a missing tooth at the bottom of his smile. It was endearing. "It's a promise between men!"

"Exactly."

"I like you a lot Steve," Fred paused, holding out his tie. "Can you do the tie for me?"

"Stay still," Steve commanded. He wrapped the tie around Fred's neck and fan-dangled it until the black tie was perfectly sitting down the boy's chest. "There, good as new."

"Thank you, Steve," Fred slicked back his hair and grinned. "I look _good_."

"Yes, you do. Where's your mom?"

"She's with Pepper," Fred wriggled in his suit and scratched his leg. "Pepper looks really pretty."

"Want to come with me to find Tony?"

"I has to ask permission," Fred looked up. "Promise to wait?"

"I promise," Steve smiled. Oh, the kid had his heart in his tiny little hands and he didn't even have to try.

He waited against the couch in his own tuxedo that fit him like a glove. He wore the traditional white shirt underneath it and refused to wear the cape that Tony had provided along with the suit. And the cane. It was awkward enough to know that Tony had secret knowledge of what size he wore in the first place. Steve didn't expect Sam come walking towards him with Fred in tow. She looked beautiful with tamed spiral curls surrounding her face and a silky sort of gown that hit mid-calf down her leg with a modest split up the leg in the color of wine and straps that showed off her slender shoulders. He knew he was staring but didn't care much. At the end, he lowered his eyes in respect and kissed her chastely on the lips as not to disgust Fred who was already gagging when their lips met.

Steve smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear and she couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle and touch the back of her neck shyly. He wanted to kiss her over and over again until she let out those little pants that drove him wild. Sure, they hadn't gone beyond the heavy kissing and wandering hands but he wasn't going to push her further into something she wasn't ready for yet. Not that he knew that Sam was _very_ ready for the next level and just was waiting for his first ass-grab to do wickedly naughty things to him.

"Fred said he wanted permission to go hang out with you and Tony," she asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Steve looked down at Fred who was hopping up and down with both his hands clenched together, begging for the chance to hang out with the men.

"As long as he doesn't get underfoot, it's fine. If he misbehaves, send him back," Sam threw Fred a knowing look. "And if he doesn't listen, he won't get any yummy cake."

"I prooomise, Mooooom," Fred whined.

"Stop whining."

"I promise," Fred whispered, looking desperate with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine," Sam grabbed him and kissed his face, leaving lipstick marks all over the boy's cheeks.

"Moooooooom! Tony can't see me with lipstick!"

"Deal with it," Sam covered his eyes with one hand, and grabbed Steve by the tie.

Not bothering to even wipe her mouth, she pressed against Steve's and properly kissed his brains out until they were both out of breath and staring at each other as though they wanted to rip off the clothes from one another. Which they actually did. Fred let out a high pitch noise and started to feel around his mother's hips to find her other hand so he could pull it.

"Mom, are you _making out_ with Captain America," he asked with disgust.

"Hush up," Sam pulled away her hand from his eyes. Steve had a sort of stupified look on his face and didn't process Fred's comment right away.

"Can we go with Tony now," Fred begged.

"S-sure," Steve nodded once to Sam who waved at him with a few of her fingers. "Let's go."

It didn't take very long for them to ride the elevator down to the labs where Bruce and Tony were doing some last minute tinkering on their work. Bruce had the grace to be wearing his suit while Tony looked fresh out of the shower with a towel sticking atop his head. He was in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, soldering something Steve couldn't even begin to explain. He looked up only to smile widely at Fred and then bust out laughing at Steve who raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation.

"Wow, didn't think you'd be wearing lipstick for my wedding," Tony sniggered as Steve jumped slightly and began wiping at his mouth vigorously. He hated looking like a jackass in front of Tony. "I am touched!"

"I wasn't- Sam- I mean," Steve sighed, not bothering anymore. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I can be ready in five minutes, right Bruce?"

"Sure," Bruce adjusted his tie and brushed his hair back. "The wedding is in fifteen minutes, you should probably get started on putting your suit on now."

"I wanna get married in my Iron Man suit. Why should Pepper get a pretty dress?"

"I'm sure we can stall the wedding just long enough to get you a pretty dress if that's what you're jealous about," Bruce countered with a dry grin. Steve couldn't help but chuckle. Fred approached Tony curiously as he continued to work. "Something red and gold, I think. Brings out your eyes."

"I will replace you with Clint," Tony cried, pointing at him. Then he looked at Fred with his big gray eyes and sighed. "Do you think I should start getting ready, Fred-bot?"

"I think Pepper will be sad if you're late," he replied, tilting his head slightly. "My mommy doesn't like it when I'm late. She worries."

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "Someone get me my garter."

"Steve fixeded my tie for me," Fred showed Tony.

"Looks good, kid. You should be wearing the gold tie, though."

"He's the ring-bearer, right," Steve asked.

"Yup."

"I'm not a bear," Fred stated.

"Oh, you are priceless," Tony said, chuckling to himself. "Brucie, get me my suit."

"Get it yourself," Bruce countered, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting married! I'm allowed to be a Bridezilla," Tony cried, throwing his arms in the air. "Someone get me a drink!"

"Pepper wasn't screaming," Fred scratched his chin.

"He's just trying to be funny," Steve shook his head. "He isn't succeeding."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam couldn't help but be surprised at the amount of people at the wedding. It was the Avengers, of course, with the men dressed in tuxedos (Tony had a _cape_ and cane, of all the things) and Natasha in a silver gown. She was acting as Pepper's Maid of Honor since she couldn't get anyone to come to the wedding that she knew well enough. Natasha looked like a knock-out as she walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of pink flowers. Clint had the biggest grin on his face as he walked with her. Sam was positive they had _something_ going on between them. She wasn't good enough of an acquaintance to ask Clint and was too scared to ask Natasha.

Sam sat near the front as Darcy walked with Bruce down the aisle, and then Jane with Thor who was so full of joy that he had his eyes brimming with unshed tears. When Pepper finally walked down the aisle, it was the expression on Tony's face that sealed the deal. He looked as though God had given him the greatest gift from the skies. He handed his cane to Bruce who was standing alongside him. Bruce touched his shoulder briefly and smiled. Pepper walked up to the stairs where they were all waiting for her. The nondenominational priest took their hands and united them in front of her.

"Dearly beloved..."

Sam watched with a smile on her face as the priest spoke her litany about love and marriage and how sacred it was. She couldn't help but imagine what her wedding would be like. It would have flowers everywhere and it would be in a large, fancy park where there would be lots of trees. There would be music and lots of free booze and Steve would have the biggest-

Steve.

She was imagining marrying Steve.

"Do you Pepper Potts, take Tony Stark to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she said with a soft whisper.

Sam was thinking of marrying Steve.

They hadn't event old each other the 'L' word.

"Do you Tony Stark, take Pepper Potts to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"100 percent!"

"I thought it would be twelve," Pepper said under her breath.

"An argument could be made for fifteen-"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the b-"

Tony didn't need to hear those last words as he pulled Pepper against him and kissed her passionately in front of everyone who cheered out loudly and most animatedly. Sam blinked rapidly, waking from her thoughts and stood up with the few people around and applauded.

Shit, she thought. She was more hooked on Steve than she realized.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"I bet you guys are all asking yourselves why we got married so quick," Tony asked, drink in hand. He wasn't drunk but he had shiny eyes and he slurred a little. Plus, he had his arm around Bruce. "You didn't tell anyone, Brucie baby?"

"Don't call me that again," Bruce grunted.

"Fine," Tony finished his drink and placed the glass on the table as he pulled Pepper into his arms.

"Well, we have wonderful news," Pepper stated, smiling brightly.

"You're pregnant," Clint called out loudly.

Silence.

"Damn it, bird-brain! You had to ruin my moment," Tony cried, stomping his foot.

"_I'm_ the one that's pregnant, dear," Pepper commented lightly. "But yes, we're going to have a baby."

"My, my, that's wonderful," Natasha kissed her cheek gently. "Congratulations."

"I swear to god, I was joking," Clint said, pale. He was only making a joke.

"It's fine, Clint. I'm not mad," Pepper smiled, touching her tummy. "I'm just glad all of you are here."

"WONDEROUS NEWS, LADY PEPPER! YOU WILL SIRE MANY SONS TO THE MAN OF IRON!"

"Gee, thanks for shouting, Thor," Tony grumbled. "But yes, we're having a baby! His name is Tony Jr."

"Or she," Pepper countered.

"Tony is a terrible name for a girl," Tony said, looking irritated. "Maybe Tonya."

"Pepper, you're gonna have a baby," asked Fred, walking to her.

"Yes, Fred. I'm going to have a baby."

"Can I play with it when it's born?"

"When he or she is older."

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad," Tony said suddenly. "Oh shit!"

After a couple of more drinks and some cake, which Fred enjoyed immensely, it was time for them to go home. Sam wrapped up Fred in Steve's jacket and carried him down to the car which was generously provided by Tony who was already getting ready to leave for his honeymoon. They had to leave in the dead of night to avoid paparazzi and photographers that hung about the Tower when they had nothing better to do. Steve walked her down to the garage where Happy was waiting for her. She adjusted a sleepy Fred in her arms. He kissed her gently and promised to pick her up at work for a lunch date. She hummed happily with a tired expression on her face.

"It was beautiful, the ceremony," Sam commented lightly.

"It makes a fella think about what's important in his life," Steve stated suddenly. "And you're important to me."

"Steve," she glanced at Fred. "What are you on about?"

"Just, I'm starting to think about things a little clearer," he touched her face gently. "I -"

"Honey," Sam murmured. "If this is where I think it's headed, we should talk about it when it's just the two of us, okay? I don't want Fred to overhear."

"I understand," Steve kissed the corner of her lips. "Tomorrow?"

"For lunch," she sighed softly, tipping her head up for another kiss, which he happily obliged. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night," Sam gave him a gentle hug.

By the time they arrived at their apartment, Fred was wide awake. Because Sam didn't want him to go to bed just yet while she undressed and got ready for work the next day, she let him play on his 3DS and stay up later than she usually did. Sam put away his tux and her gown. When she finally was able to relax on her sofa, it was an hour later. She had been thinking of what Steve was talking about during her grooming and cleaning of the house.

She was now important to him and someone of value to a superhero that risked his life everyday when he went out to save the world. She knew deep down she could handle it, even though it would worry her, fill her with dread. Did she love him? That was a question she wasn't ready to answer just yet. She loved the tenderness in his eyes every time he looked at her, the kindness he gave her and the love... oh the love.

He loved her. She was sure of it.

But she wanted to be sure she loved him for him. Not just the uniform.

Sam rested against the couch and wished she had a cigarette or Clara to lean against. But Clara was so busy in France that she could only give her a few minutes of her time on the phone. Lately, her phone calls had been going to voicemail and it worried her a little but she chalked it up to late nights and extremely full days. Sam looked over to her son who was lying on the ground and sighed. It was time to talk about his father. The weekend was coming up and she would have to take him to the bastard.

"Come here, Fred."

"Mom, I'm trying to beat the boss!"

"Beat the boss and come sit on the couch when you're done, okay? We have to talk about something serious."

"Is it about Steve being my dad?"

"No! Fred."

She waited a few minutes and felt him clamber to the sofa next to her. She snuggled with him for a few minutes as they watched the Dark Knight together. But finally, she muted the TV and turned to him.

"Baby," she started, unsure of how she wanted to explain. "Remember... Remember when you had all those questions about your dad?"

"Yeah," Fred placed his 3DS on the table and watched her curiously.

"Well, do you want to meet him?"

"Does he still love me?"

"I... don't know, kiddo," Sam sighed. "But he wants to meet you."

"He does?"

"Yup."

"Is he gonna like me?"

"Everyone likes you," Sam curled around him and kissed his forehead. "You're the best."

"But mom, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then we'll talk about it then."

"Mom, if I don't like him?"

"Then I'll do my best to protect you, love," Sam brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Do... do I have to, Mom?"

"I'm afraid so, darling," Sam kissed his again. "I went to court to try and stop it. I got a lawyer and they said you have to do it."

"Can't you stop it?"

"No, baby. I can't."

"Will it help you, Mom?"

"Yes, honey."

"Okay," Fred hugged her. "Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Okay! I will."

"Just for that, I'm getting you that new video game, okay?"

"Good, cuz Tony was going to get it for me if you didn't," he confessed.

"I'm going to kill Tony."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Confession

**A/N: So this is the last chapter I'm writing for a few weeks. Finals is next week followed by Christmas stuffs, and the end of the world (wee). For the record, it's the end of the Mayan calender, not the world. Next chapter will be the one I've been wanting to write for a couple of weeks. Last chapter wasn't filled with reviews which made me sad. So please review! It keeps this writer from wanting to give up!**

**Please enjoy.**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"Here are his toys and his 3DS. Don't let him play on it all day."

"He won't, do you think I'm stupid?"

"He has a bed time of nine and should have a bath today," Sam ignored his comments. "And he doesn't eat tomatoes or apples."

"Fine," Christian took the large bag that Sam handed over. "Anything else I should be worried about _my_ son?"

"Our son," Sam snapped. "He's not allergic to anything but be careful of him trying anything new."

"Whatever," Christian bent down on Fred's level. He was holding Sam's hand and hiding behind her leg. "Have you told him anything about me?"

"Just that you left us," Sam smiled dourly. "The truth."

"Maybe if you weren't such a _bitch_..."

"Maybe if you could tolerate the truth," Sam replied, unafraid of Christian's bulging knuckles as he fisted his hands. "If you do _anything_ to my son..."

"What are you going to do, beat me with your hands," he rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything to him."

"Mom, do I have to go," Fred asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, kiddo," Sam ruffled his hair. "I'll come get you tomorrow night, okay?"

"The court said a weekend, so Sunday," he grunted.

"Sunday night then," Sam picked him up and kissed him. He threw his arms around her and she kissed his forehead. "I promise to come get you with Steve, okay?"

"Steve's your boyfriend," he sneered.

"None of your business," she replied coolly. She turned to Fred who wouldn't let go. "Come on, baby. You promised to be a good boy."

"I don't wanna go," he whispered.

"It's only for a few days, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, precious."

"Come on, kid," Christian shoved his hands in his pocket. "We'll go get ice cream and watch a movie.

This moved Fred's head just a little bit and Sam's heart broke a sliver. She put him down.

"Hi, mister," Fred murmured, looking down on the floor. "I'm Fred."

"I'm Christian," he replied. "I'm your dad."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

Sam bit her lip as Christian took Fred's hand with utmost gentleness. They started walking down the street and Sam held back her urge to run down and beat him in the head and run away with her son and hide in the Tower. But she felt only the tears fall from her cheeks as Fred looked up at his father with eagerness as they crossed the street and left her vision. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and returned to her apartment where Fred wasn't there and curled up on the couch and cried for a few hours.

She was so scared.

Scared that Christian would do something.

That Fred would be harmed.

Sam clutched at her pillow and sighed, rubbing her face with the back of her forearm until her eyes stopped burning. She sighed heavily and pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked to the time only to see a text message from Steve. Knowing he had difficulty using a cell phone, particularly the touch screen that Tony had given him as a gift, she opened it and smiled weakly.

_Dinner thonight? - Stheve_

She touched the message and replied.

_Of course. I'll meet you at the Tower._

Sam went to shower.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Dressed in a pair of tight jeans, ankle boots and a long sleeved shirt, she slipped into a coat and shoved on a crocheted hat that was made by a friend and left her apartment. She locked the door behind her and took a subway that took her a few blocks away from the Tower. She arrived twenty minutes later and rode the elevator up to her old accommodations to spot Steve in the kitchen, chugging a large glass of orange juice. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down with fascination until he put the cup down and smiled at her intense gaze. He held out a hand to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I would have come pick you up if you let me."

"Not on that death trap you call a motorcycle," Sam said stubbornly. She hated them with a passion since one of her old boyfriends had fallen off one and broke his leg. "I'm not getting on it."

"Understood," he nodded, chuckling. "I made reservations at a place Tony recommended."

"Then it's bound to be expensive," she frowned.

"It's my treat," Steve brushed her hair away and held it back with his hand. "I want to see you smile."

"You always make me smile," Sam blushed, not used to getting such comments. Usually, she was wrapped up in sheets with the guy, getting felt up after sex even though she was done and wanted him out of the bed and the house. "Um, I have to tell you something, Steve."

"Is it serious? Are you hurt?" He asked in a rush. His eyebrow furrowed in worriment as he took her hands in his.

"I'm not hurt," Sam sighed heavily. "But it's serious."

"Tell me," he said simply.

"Oh-okay," Sam stuttered. She led him to the couch and sat down with him. She was nervous. "Um, remember how I told you that Fred's dad wasn't in the picture?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, he's in the picture now."

"How so," Steve paused. "Are you going back to him?"

"No, no, _no_," Sam said quickly. The pained expression on Steve's face left, replaced by one of agitation. She kissed him softly and curled up against him. "We have joint custody after going to court a couple weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Pride? I don't know. I just wanted to handle it on my own," Sam rubbed her cheek absently. "I didn't want everyone to worry."

"That isn't fair, you should have told us," Steve sat up so he could look at her. He looked as though he wanted to yell. "Tony has dozens of lawyers that get him out of trouble on a _daily, _possibly _hourly _ basis and you wanted to do this alone because of your pride?"

"_No one needed to _know," she hissed. "Fred is my son and-"

"And he hasn't becoming close to any of us? Everyone cares about that kid and have an invested emotional bond with him," Steve frowned at her. He was rather upset at not being told. He liked the kid very much. "Natasha feeds him, Clint watches television with him and Thor tells him stories. Let's not mention Bruce and Tony who loves to use their science to make the boy smile!"

"I didn't want anyone to worry! Okay? I didn't want anyone to lose their minds when mine was already gone," Sam cried suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't you think I thought of bringing you all to the courthouse dressed in your uniforms? It would have been awesome! But … you would have all been worried. And Fred isn't family to you."

"But he's our kid," Steve countered. "We love having him here."

"Love is a very powerful word," Sam murmured. "Be careful how you use it."

"We love having him here," Steve touched her face with the palm of his hand. "And I... I love you."

"Steve," Sam froze. She wasn't ready to hear those words. "Steve … It's only been a few months."

"I come from a time where people got married within weeks of each other and didn't wait to tell their feelings. I love you, Samantha."

"Um, that's great?"

"You don't feel the same." Steve commented lightly. The hurt in his eyes was palpable.

"I don't know," Sam told him honestly. "You didn't give me much time to think about it and I've been running around doing horrible things."

"Fred is with him?"

"Yes."

"I can understand how you must be feeling," Steve pressed his lips against her cheek. "You should find out how you feel."

"I think I know," Sam sighed. "But I have to make sure."

"Perhaps dinner should be postponed?"

"No," Sam smiled at him. "I'm hungry and we're still together, right?"

"Yes," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I thought I should have told you over dinner."

"I might have lost it."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam picked up Fred with little trouble, besides the fact that now her son didn't care much for rules. Christian threw her a saucy grin and slammed the door in her face without another word. She closed her eyes and took it with grace as she picked up Fred in her arms and kissed his cheeks gently. He clung to her around his neck and yawned heavily. He smelled like chocolate and french fries. Sam hoped he had eaten well. It wasn't like Christian to be responsible in the first place. She got into the car in which Steve was waiting for them. She smiled and kissed him with just enough spice to let a blush bloom on his face.

"He looked tired," Steve coughed.

"He's pooped," Sam replied, settling him on the couch. "I guess dinner with the two of us is going to have to take a rain check."

"Tony's pretty upset by the way," Steve commented, remembering it all of a sudden. "He says if you keep messing up with Fred, he's going to adopt him as a son and bar you from seeing him."

"I'd like to see him try," Sam grunted, slipping a seat belt on Fred before putting on her own next to Steve. "He thinks he's such a badass."

"He has money."

"You wouldn't let him take Fred, would you," Sam asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him and pouting.

"You're pouting at me," he murmured, nipping at her upturn lips with his teeth. "It's not working."

"Everything else is," Sam whispered, fingers sliding up against his inner thigh. He jumped in surprise and held her wandering hands with his own. "What?"

"Fred."

"I was only playing around," she admonished. "Behind doors will be different."

"We've only been dating for-"

"Four months," Sam grinned. "What was it about people getting married fast?"

"This is different. I don't want to besmirch-"

"Besmirch me _all_ you like," Sam bit her lip, as though she was holding back something. "I won't tell."

"Sam..."

"What?"

"It's too soon."

"Too soon for sex but not for the 'I love you's, Steve," she asked bluntly.

"This isn't a conversation we should be having right now," he replied, looking at Fred who stirred slightly but kept snoring.

"Then when? Is it even a conversation we _should_ be having," Sam sighed irritably. "I'm a girl who likes action, Steve."

They fell silent all the way back to the Tower to where Steve got off. She turned her cheek when he approached to kiss her and he sighed himself and pressed a gentle kiss on Fred's forehead. She melted slightly at that and when he left, she groaned softly. She knew she had pressed him too quickly. And she was wrong to use his confession of love against him.

The truth was...

Oh, she loved him alright. She was head over heels in love with the man who was a few decades older than her. He was clumsy with technology and had trouble accepting the new age but his tenderness and love he showed her was pure and unchanging. He had that gentleman aura going on about him all the time, always pulling out chairs for her and opening doors. He did Eskimo kisses and wasn't embarrassed about it. When he held her, she felt safe and loved. Perhaps she had known for a while how she felt about him and how he felt about her. But she was insecure and unsure about how to say it. Sam tapped her fingernails against the wood of the car and grunted, placing her elbow on her knee.

After Christian's little slip with the condom, Fred came about and she was so depressed about being a mother. It turned out that not only was she a loving and wonderful mother, she also would do anything to stay a good one for her son. She became a stripper and found friends like Clara who helped out with baby-sitting and such. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had saved her from continuing on that path and she never heard from Christian again after her left her for the second time. He was abusive, never breaking bones or bruising her face but the cover up grew to be expensive for the bruises on her body. She took off her clothes for a living and she couldn't be very appealing to men who wanted the perfect package. Thankfully, Clara was good with makeup and she didn't have to worry about it too much until S.H.I.E.L.D came along.

She had a very warped view of men until Steve literally crashed into her life. He was a true gentleman who made all the women sigh and swoon. She didn't believe in destiny but for the one thing that had her thinking about what love really meant. Had he truly been frozen in time just to come along and fix her life for her? She wouldn't accept him fixing it... but she could accept him in her life.

Yeah, she loved him.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and pressed on his contact file. There was a picture of them together where she had been tickling him. His arms were thrown out over her shoulders and he was laughing, with mirth sparkling his eyes. His face was buried in her hair and she remembered a kiss pressed against the mass of curls.

_For nobody else gave me a thrill, _

_For all your faults, I love you still._

_It had to be you,_

_Wonderful you, _

_It had to be you._

She felt the car slow to a stop and she released the latch of the seat belt, standing up slowly. With gentleness, she picked up a sleeping Fred and cradled him in her arms. Thanking Happy through the window, she pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door to her apartment. She undressed her son quickly and slipped him underneath the covers. Turning off the lights, she went to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas and sat in front of the TV for a few minutes. She pulled out her phone again and sent a simple text to Steve, who was in the gym, taking out his frustration on what happened between them.

_I'm sorry – Sam_

_For? - Steve_

_For trying to seduce you. I forgot you haven't lived in my time for very long. - Sam _

_I trust you – Steve_

_But you're not ready to sleep together. - Sam_

**A blushing Steve and fifteen minutes later …**

_I want to wait, but I want you very much – Steve _

_Good to know – Sam_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

Pluto Ain't a Planet

**A/N: **Oh, am I stuck right now. I managed to get this chapter out before "the end of the world" so enjoy. Please review. Also, the Hobbit was amazing, right? I did not know that Dwarves could be that hawt!

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"So there's the planets and-"

"Mom, why isn't Pluto a planet?"

"Because people suck, baby," Sam smacked her lips against his nose. "And Pluto will always be a planet in my heart."

"Dad says planets are stupid," Fred frowned.

"I see, well your dad has a right to his opinions," Sam bit her lip as she helped cut out planets out of a magazine for her son's art project.

"I still think Steve should be my dad," Fred squirted glue on the back of his cut out and stuck against the poster board. "He's a good guy. Not like dad."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but I don't like dad that much," Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then picked up his crayon and added a space man on the moon. "There!"

"Very nice, darling," Sam glanced at her son. "Why didn't you like your dad?"

"He's mean to people. And you said, you said that we should always have manners even for those that are mean to us," Fred pressed his hands on his pictures, trying to make them flat.

"Is he ever mean to you?"

"No, not on purpose," Fred looked up and made a face. "I mean, he yells a lot but not at me. He takes me to movies a lot."

"I see."

"He thinks bad things about you, Mom. I try to make him like you though," Fred grinned.

"It's okay, baby," Sam kissed his forehead. "You don't have to make anyone like me."

"But you're amazing, Mom. You make me macaroni and cheese and you're dating an Avenger!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm amazing to you," Sam picked him up from the chair and hugged him tightly. "I love you, kiddo."

"Mom, you're squishing me!"

"I will squish you as I see fit!" The doorbell rang and Sam put him down. "Finish up your project."

"I knooow," he said, complaining at the work. Sam shook her head and opened the door to reveal Steve holding a bag of takeout in his hand and a movie in the other. She smiled brightly. "STEVE! STEEEEVE!"

"Hey, son," Steve ruffled his hair as Fred had come pelting from the table to attach himself to the hero.

"We're working on solar system project," Sam interjected, taking the food to the kitchen. "Don't tell Tony. Last time we had a project, he took over and built something children shouldn't play with."

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled, pecking her lips with his. She beamed at his attention and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

"Mom, I'm right here," Fred complained. "Ew."

"Kissing your mom is gross," Steve asked.

"To watch," Fred gagged. "But you can kiss her."

"I'm glad we've defined the rules," Steve grinned.

"Did you know Pluto isn't a planet, Steve?"

"No, I did not," he blinked. "Why?"

"Stupid scientists," Sam explained, serving a heaping plateful of chow mien on a plate for Steve. He had a hearty appetite and could out-eat her on a good day. She walked to the fridge. "Fred, will you share your apple juice with everyone?"

"Only if I get more," he pointed at her. "You gotta promise."

"Cross my heart," she made the motion while Steve watched her with a grin. "And hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Okay," Fred said, mollified. "Steve, can you help me color Jupiter?"

"Sure," Steve removed his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. He sat down and picked up a red crayon. "How should I color it?"

"See," he pointed to Sam's laptop. "It's got straight lines except for the Big Spot. The Big Spot is a storm!"

"It's been going on for thousands of years." Sam poured drinks and put them on a tray. "You should put that on your report."

"But everyone's gonna write about the Big Spot!"

"Fine, but you should mention it," Sam carried the tray to the table and handed Steve a large glass of apple juice. He smiled and took a drink. "It's important."

"My favorite planet is Mercury," Fred pouted. "What's yours, Steve?"

"Hmm, it's been a while since I've studied this stuff," he paused. "I suppose Earth."

"That's lame," Fred whispered, getting a poke from Sam.

"That's rude," Sam commented.

"Sorry, Steve."

"It's okay, it was kind of lame, huh?"

"Very."

"Time to eat," Sam carried their plates to the table and helped moved the poster board out of the way.

Steve watched, quietly impressed as she made sure not to ruin anything that Fred did or created. The fridge was covered in drawings and good grades. She made an effort to explain everything properly to her son while keeping herself from being patronizing or outright lying to him. Steve couldn't help but think of what a good mother she was.

"Mom, why does Steve eat more than us?"

"Oh," Sam grinned. "He's a super soldier, and don't you think superheroes need to eat more?"

"Because of your powers, right," Fred asked.

"Yes, exactly," Steve took a big bite to prove it. "Smart."

"Mom says I'm her little genius," Fred puffed up his chest. "Steve, where's your mom?"

"Um," Steve frowned. He glanced at Sam. "She passed away a long time ago."

"Steve," Sam took his hand. "I'm sorry."

"Oops," Fred looked sheepish. "Was she as awesome as my mom?"

"Well, your mother is pretty awesome."

"Why, Steve, flattery will get you everywhere," Sam winked at him.

"Mom, can Steve read me a story?"

"After bath-time."

"Aw, _Mom_."

"Nope, you stink."

"Not in front of Captain America," he whined.

"Take a bath and I'll tell you about the time Bucky and I-"

"Hero stories?"

"Yes."

"Mom, I'm taking a bath!"

"After dinner," Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and settled him down.

In the aftermath of the bath where Fred had jumped out all stark naked and ran around the apartment while Sam chased him, it was now quiet. Fred was asleep in Steve's lap and Sam had a mop in hand. It looked to be a perfect picture until Sam collapsed on the couch, sweaty and tired. Steve took her hand and held it gently while he stroked Fred's head with the other.

"He is a demon," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair and wincing as it automatically tangled. Curls could be evil when they wanted to be. "Running naked, I ask you."

"Probably shouldn't have come over?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Sam kissed him. "He's just hyper around you."

"He's a boy," Steve gingerly picked him up and followed her to his bedroom.

"You're good at this," Sam tucked him in. "He didn't finish his project though."

"Are you going to?"

"Probably."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well," Sam looked at him wickedly. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You can help me cut up the pictures in the magazines."

"Is that a double entendre?"

"It could be."

"Sam..."

"I'm just saying!"

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"Hey, leave a message after the beep!"

"Um, hey Clara. It's me. Give me a call later, okay?"

"Hey, leave a message after the beep!"

"Clara, it's Sam. Haven't heard from you in a bit. Call me okay?"

"Hey, leave a message after the beep!"

"Clara, dude. What's up? Call me."

"Hey, leave a message after the beep!"

"Um, Clara, I'm getting worried. Call me. Is this about Bruce?"

"Hey leave a message after the beep!"

"I saw Bruce today. He says he's called but you don't pick up. I'm thinking I should visit you? Let me know what's going on."

"Hey leave a message after the beep!"

"Clara, call me. It's urgent."

"Hey leave a message after the beep!"

"Clara?"

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Folders fell flatly on the table of which had one single man sitting on it with a glass of bourbon in hand. He stirred it carefully and with careful precision, he drew it to his lips and took a deep drink of it. Swirling it with a flick of his wrist, he opened one of the folders and pursed his lips with a frown. He looked up at the minion that brought him the paperwork and he shooed him away with a motion of his hand. He picked it up and skimmed over the folder.

"Samantha, Samantha, you won't escape again."

There were many things he could gain, he could sell the secrets to those high competitors and all he had to do was capture was measly woman and her son. It just boded ill that they spent so much time with the Avengers. Apparently, she was secretly seeing Captain America as a romantic interest which was _very interesting_.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"Darcy, we haven't."

"No! You can't have not defiled that hot piece of man-meat. He _screams_ to be defiled!"

"He wants to take things slow," Sam took a large bite of her quesadilla and chewed thoughtfully. "And it's kind of hard to find alone time with a kid."

"You are a saint."

"No, no, I am not," Sam said heatedly, smiling. "Steve … just … whoa."

"It's kind of surprising you guys haven't moved faster," Darcy wolfed down her burrito like a pro. "I personally would have married him already."

"Like I said, Fred is a big factor. If I didn't have a son... well, I don't think Steve would be so enamored of me. I think he likes my kid more."

"Well, he's pretty cute," Darcy stuck out her tongue at her. "Where is he anyway?"

"With his biological father, he's got him until tonight."

"And how's that working out?"

"Not so bad," Sam sipped her water. "I mean, Christian is a still a dick-ass but he's decent to Fred and there's nothing I can do to stop it, so I have to deal."

"Must be rough, I can't imagine. Most of my exes deserve to be tased until they lose their balls," Darcy commented lightly. "But you have a kid with this guy."

"Don't even get me started. It's tough," Sam looked at her plate and suddenly felt nauseous. "I just hope nothing bad happens."

"You've got the Avengers on your side," Darcy grinned. "It's awesome, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Sam shrugged. "I don't like to be a burden."

"They would do anything for Fred, Tony especially."

"Should we go shopping for Pepper's baby gift now? We still have work to get back to."

"Ah, don't worry, I got Coulson t give us the rest of the day off. He really likes Pepper."

"Well, okay," Sam laughed, picking up her purse. "Let's go."

Sam and Darcy shopped for the rest of the day, buying Pepper a beautiful baby blanket that cost big bucks (and Tony could buy like ten of) and some sweet little onesies. Sam took their purchases to her apartment when they finished and put them away in the closet in her bedroom. It had been a good day and now she had to get ready for her date with Steve. She figured she could get ready first, pick up Fred and then drop him off at the Tower with Tony while she and Steve went out for their six month celebration.

Six months.

She beamed as she pulled out a black pencil skirt from the back. It was one she only wore for special occasions and really important interviews. It had been a pretty expensive purchase, slinky material with red stitching. Sam grabbed a new white shirt with a sweetheart neckline. It was sleeveless and made of silk. Placing everything on the bed, she pulled out a straightener from the bathroom and sat down to press all her curls into submission. Steve had never seen her with straight hair and she wanted to surprise him with it. The process combined with some very subtle make up took another hour. She checked her phone and saw that Happy would be there in twenty minutes to pick her up from her apartment.

Sam added deodorant and perfume before she slid into a pair of thigh highs and black pumps. The skirt slithered smoothly over her hips and the shirt fit a little loose but looked fantastic. She pulled out a white cardigan and buttoned it up before she checked in the mirror and did a last check. She looked like a million dollars and with a smile, she pulled out her keys and locked the door behind her. Happy parked in front of her and opened the door.

"You look lovely tonight," said Happy with a grin.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she smiled as she ducked down and settled inside.

It wasn't much of a drive to Christian's house as they whizzed through traffic easily enough. When they arrived, Sam shouldered her purse and stepped outside with purpose. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was a shuffle of noise in the background and a grunt. Christian opened the door with ease and looked her slowly up and down with a sneer.

"Hot date tonight, Sammy dear?"

"Not your business," she said coolly. "I'm here to pick up Fred."

"Actually, I was meaning to call you," he yawned. "He's going on a trip with me."

"No, he's not, you have to request it in writing beforehand and I have to agree to it," Sam said in a rush.

"I don't really give a shit," he stood up straight and towered over her. "We're leaving now, actually."

"Mom," Fred called out from the apartment. His voice sounded muffled and tired.

"What did you do to my son? What did you do, Christian," Sam cried, suddenly look scared and panicked.

"Gave him some Nyquil. So he won't fight me," Christian slammed the door in her face. Sam's jaw dropped. She started pounding the door with her fists.

"Give me Fred right now! I said give him to me! He's not your property, he is my son!"

The door didn't open a crack and Sam rushed downstairs, pulling out her phone and dialing the police. Happy approached her while she was hysterically talking to the police who promised to have a squad car there in twenty minutes.

"Is everything alright," Happy asked, touching her shoulder.

"My ex won't cough up my boy," Sam bit her lip, trying not to cry. "He says he's taking him on a trip and he's a mutant and-"

"Alright, calm down," Happy helped her sit in the front of the car so she could watch the door without standing in her heels. "I'll call Tony-"

"No, I-"

"Ma'am, if he's a mutant, someone's gotta be here stronger than me to watch you."

So Sam waited.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Ain't It a Shame

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, it was great. Please review this chapter and also go check out my lonely little story "Anything Goes" and review that one as well. It's a little different from this one. Also, this story has like... many five more chapters left? So the conclusion will get here soon. **

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

It wasn't until Hawkeye came to see what was going on did Sam feel remotely save. He touched her shoulder briefly before he went to check on Happy who was fine. Sam had removed her heels and tossed them in the back, pulling out a small packet of emergency flats you could buy at Forever 21 for six bucks. She gripped the edges of the car as she sat down inside of it and wondered what was going to happen. Hawkeye approached her again and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get Fred," he paused, looking up. "He's up there?"

"Yes," Sam raked back her hair. "Is Steve coming?"

"Left him a message but couldn't reach the guy," he explained. "Tony's at a late ultrasound meeting with Pepper but I left him a message too."

"I see," Sam bit her lip.

"Bruce is backing me up but wants some space," Clint pulled out an arrow and examined it. "You know, cuz he's the big guy."

"I understand," Sam stood up. "Are we ready to go in?"

"You're not coming," he said patiently.

"No, I'm not staying," she replied, brushing her skirt. "Fred needs me."

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Not on your life, Agent Barton," she flicked her straight hair from her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Know how to use a gun," he asked, pulling one out from his holster.

"I'm a cop's daughter," she grinned weakly. "Of course I do."

"Follow tightly behind me and don't stray," he commanded. "Natasha should be here soon with some field agents."

"Shouldn't we wait for them," asked Sam.

"I was going to go in by myself but you're being stubborn," he explained. "And Steve is going to kill me for risking your life."

"It's not his call," Sam pulled back the safety from the gun and cocked it. "It's mine."

"As long as you know how to use it, better for me," he said, pointing to the gun.

"What are you two doing," asked Happy. He had been talking to Tony over the phone. He had finally reached him. "Bossman is on his way."

"I'm going in," Sam said determinedly. "He's my _son_ and no one is here to help anyway."

"Except me."

"I can't wait," Sam removed her cardigan and looked down. She looked ready for a hot date, not to go into an apartment to battle her ex. Clint raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing.

"I'm coming," he took Sam's gun from her with a flick of his wrists. "You stay here."

"But-"

"No buts," Sam let out an angry snarl as she watched them up without her.

Clint pulled out an arrow from his quiver and placed it against the string of his bow as they approached the apartment quietly. Happy followed with the gun facing the ground. Sam couldn't help but chew on her lip as she pressed herself against the car door. Clint didn't bother knocking as he slammed his foot against the door and brought it down with one kick. He released the arrow into the apartment and a cloud of smoke burst through the air. Sam could hear Fred's cry of fright as Christian roared in anger like an angry bull. Sam took a few steps forward and held her hand over her mouth. There were yells and cries coming from the apartment and all of a sudden Clint flew out of it with Fred in tow. He slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Sam ran forward and knelt down, not caring about the dirt that attached itself to her skirt. Clint groaned loudly as he released Fred who clung to Sam as soon as she picked him up. Christian dragged himself out of the room, coughing loudly as he clutched at his chest. One look at her holding him and he took steps toward her. However, agents walked around her with Natasha in the lead, holding guns at him.

Natasha glanced at Fred for just a moment before she aimed quietly at Christian. He laughed at them and stretched out, brushing off bits and pieces of the wall he had brought down as he had struggled with Clint and Happy, who was nowhere to be seen. Clint shakily stood up and pulled an arrow from his quiver once more, standing in front of Sam who was holding Fred tightly.

"You're not getting away from me, Sammy," Christian whispered.

"You're not getting away from us," Natasha replied coolly. "It's us you have to worry about."

"Ha."

Sam rubbed Fred's back as he sobbed into her shirt. He was truly inconsolable at that point and nothing she could say would make him feel better. His own father was trying to kidnap him, and she wasn't sure for what just yet.

"Why are you trying to take him," Sam asked, not caring about others listening.

"There's this place in Canada where they're taking mutants for experimentation. Thought I could make a quick buck," he shrugged at her outraged face. "Never said I'd be the perfect father."

"You bastard," Sam spat. "He needs a father, a good one!"

"Eh," he sighed. "Sammy, if you'd just come back, we could make a good family. I need you, see?"

"I'm not your Sammy," Sam grunted, shaking her head. "You should have never come into our lives."

Clint cocked the arrow and released it above Christian's head, which released a net and caught hm tightly, sending out a shock of electricity through his body. He cried out in pain and wriggled, falling to his knees as he clawed against the restraints. He managed to removed it and threw it off in anger, shouting in fury as he stood up and walked slowly toward them. He started off at a run when the first bullet hit him straight in the chest and plinked to the ground uselessly. Natasha rolled to the side as he almost slammed into her and rammed other agents away.

Sam knelt down and forced Fred to ride her back as she raised herself only for a fist to hit her right in the mouth. She fell the ground, feeling blood fill her mouth before she spat it out with a spatter of teeth. Coughing, she looked up just as his foot connected with her stomach. Rolling over, she caught Fred tightly in her arms and protected him from the assault. She could feel the bruises start to color as he pummeled her with his fists and feet. Screaming in agony, she released Fred who jumped out from her arms.

"_LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!"_

And there was a sudden bright light that forced Sam to close her eyes.

And the barrage of pain stopped.

"Mom," he whispered against her face. Shakily, she raised her hand and petted his face.

"S'oh, 'ou're goin' 'o be a 'uperhero one 'ay," she commented, feeling her front teeth missing. There were other chipped teeth but she felt the most pain against her back. (So you're going to be a superhero one day?)

"Is Dad going to jail," he asked.

"'es." (Yes)

"Good," Fred decided, wiping blood from her mouth. "That's good."

"Ms. Clarkson," Happy said, kneeling down. "You should have stayed in the car."

"'here's Sh-teve?" (Where's Steve?)

"He's coming now," Sam nodded weakly.

"I'm going to pick you up now," he stated.

"'s goin' 'o 'ur', isn' i'," she asked. (It's going to hurt, isn't it?)

"Most likely," Happy slipped an arm around her legs and back where it hurt most and she started to cry.

"Mommy," Fred said, reaching up to hold her hand. "It's going to be okay."

Sam couldn't let go of her son's hand as the medics went back to methodically remove her clothing and wrap her up in blankets while they took care of the bruises and cuts all over her body. They stuck gauze in her mouth. Overall, she had three missing teeth in the front and a bruised jaw, a concussion, bruises ribs and was covered in bruises. They managed to slip her arm back in it's socket but it wasn't as bad as it looked.

SHIELD was able to catch Christian in a moment of weakness and Natasha had jumped him from the back, putting on a collar that stopped his powers. He fell to his knees and tried to remove it but was unable and he was put in handcuffs, taken away right in front of her. The hatred in his eyes was more than Sam could stand as she looked away and held on tighter to Fred's hand who didn't complain. He just watched as the paramedics did their job, and did it well. Bruce had not come in for the very reason he was afraid to turn: there were people all around them. Happy waved down Tony who had flown in from the doctor's appointment to come and help. He winced as he approached her, and tried to smile but it came as a grimace.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, kissing her cheek. "You look like shit."

"F'anks," she replied, flashing her broken smile at him. He couldn't help but notice the red-rimmed eyes and pile of ruined clothes. (Thanks)

"Where the hell is Steve?"

"I'm here," he said, looking miserable. He had gone on a run and had left his phone in his room. He hadn't been able to reach his voicemail for another ten minutes, and had raced over in one of Tony's cars to get there. It was sitting on the curb, purring. "Sam-"

"Sh-teve," she said, tears pouring down her face. (Steve)

"Fred, are you okay," he asked, looking down at him.

"My Dad beat up my Mom," he explained.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it," Steve sighed.

"It's okay," Fred paused, looking for the right words. "I stopped it."

"How?"

"Fh-red ish a muu-'an'," Sam said through the the gauze. Steve took her hand and kissed it. (Fred is a mutant)

"A what?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Muu'thant." (Mutant)

"Mutant," Steve repeated helpfully. She nodded.

"Well, now you can be my sidekick," Tony said playfully. Fred only nodded somberly.

"Can we go home now," he asked.

"Hospital first," Tony pulled out his cell phone. "And you're staying at the Tower tonight, no excuses. Tomorrow, Pepper will take a day off and take care of you," Tony held up a finger and walked away to talk to Pepper about it.

"I'm so sorry," Steve said, placing his shield against Fred's chair. He touched her hair and raked it back to place a kiss where it wasn't bruised. "I should have been here."

"'Ou ch-aame," Sam tried to speak as softly as she could without having to be repeated. Her mouth hurt something bad. (You came)

"I love you," he said, blue eyes earnest.

"I 'ove 'ou 'oo," she said. (I love you, too)

Finally.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

After x-rays and blood-work which Bruce supervised, and in which Fred never left her side, Sam was gingerly taken back to the Tower. Her things that were left in the car were brought up to her room where she was curled up on her side where it didn't hurt in scrubs. She was holding Fred in her arms, not talking and just watching Spongebob together. She wasn't allowed to sleep for the next twelve hours and Fred was too quiet to be left alone. A knock at the door had them both staring in matching eyes as it opened, revealing Steve with two trays of food. Sam felt her stomach lurch at the thought of chewing. She had looked in the mirror first chance she got and knew how truly awful she looked. Her mouth was the worst of it with a split lip and missing teeth. Steve placed both trays on a table and came over to kiss Sam on the forehead.

"'m no' 'ung'r'," Sam said, shrugging. (I'm not hungry)

"Try," he said, placing one of the trays in front of Fred who tucked in almost immediately into the jello. She didn't have the heart to force him to eat the soup first. "For me?"

"'K," Sam nodded, reaching out for the bowl.

However, Steve had different plans and held it in his hand. He spooned a mouthful and gently guided it to her lips. She removed the gauze and tossed it in the trash, opening her mouth and obediently ate the proffered food. He pressed a soft kiss against her torn lips and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"S'oh-kay," Sam nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "A' I 'eed is 'ou righ' 'ow." (It's okay. All I need is you right now)

"I won't leave your side," he promised. "Or Fred's."

"Can I be your new sidekick," Fred asked, grave gray eyes watching him closely.

"You have to get older," he explained. "You're too young right now."

"'Red, 'on't 'alk a'out 'hat 'ow," Sam asked gently. (Fred, don't talk about that now.)

"Okay, Mommy," Fred curled up against her lap. "I love you, Mommy."

"'Ove 'ou 'oo," she replied. (Love you too)

In truth, Sam didn't blame Steve one bit. She understood that he was busy and couldn't be there. She didn't want him to feel guilty so she kissed his cheek and curled around his arm while the television blared on. Fred fell asleep soon enough after that and Steve tucked hm on the other side of the large bed. He left for a few minutes and came back in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He slipped into the bed and held her close, kissing her face. She placed her head against his shoulder and watched the time tick by as they tried to find something interesting to watch.

… … …

In the morning, Natasha came into the room where Steve had spent the night. Sam had already gotten out of bed and had opened the door for her. It took some effort but Natasha convinced her to let her help take a shower. Steve continued to sleep, throwing an arm around Fred who held his arm close to him. It took a good hour but Sam came out feeling better with dry curls bouncing around her face. Pepper knocked on the door and peeked inside only to let them know breakfast was ready. Sam was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt herself. It was the only thing her body could take after the beating. She bent down over her two men and kissed them both on their foreheads. She was ravenous and ready to eat something.

Tony and Pepper were at the island of the kitchen with a cup of coffee each. There were pancakes sitting on a plate, looking fluffy and delicious. Sam approached them with a tentative wave and she sat down. Pepper was without her clipboard and came to hug her gently, touching her jaw and shaking her head in disappointment. Tony frowned and sighed.

"You okay," he asked. She nodded. "No you're not. Not yet. But Pepper is here to help you out."

"If you're ready," Pepper said, taking a drink of her coffee. "We've got a dentist appointment this morning.

"Can'' a''ord I'," Sam explained. It took a moment for them to understand her. (Can't afford it)

"I'm paying for it," Tony replied.

"'Ou can''," she said, shaking her head. (You can't)

"Yes, I can. I have oodles of money," Tony yawned. "I'm going down to the lab. If she tries to get out of it, I give you full permission to tie her up and take her. But let me watch as it sounds kinky."

"Get out," Pepper said dryly, accepting the kiss on the cheek. They both watched him walk barefoot out of the Penthouse and into the elevator. "Come, when you're ready to go."

Sam couldn't help but touch her mouth as Happy took them to the private, exclusive dentist that only Tony could trust with his teeth. He had called them up right after he had convinced Pepper to take the day off, not that she complained once she heard about what happened. The dentist, Dr. Klein, had accepted the new patient after Tony explained the situation. Sam sat in the chair after the x-rays were done and waited for the doctor who came in and smiled her way.

"Ms. Clarkson."

"'r. 'lei'." (Dr. Klein)

"So it seems you got into a bit of trouble yesterday?"

"A bi'" (A bit)

"Well, we're going to have to build a bridge to replace those three front teeth," he explained, pointing to the two x-rays. "Or we could go in surgically and replace the three teeth after we make new molds of them."

She shrugged.

"As money is no object," he said, placing down the sheets. "I suggest the surgical choice. It'll take a couple visits but you won't have to worry about discoloration or strength."

"K," Sam said, nodding.

"Wonderful," he smiled, showing perfect teeth. "I'll build you a temporary bridge today so you can talk properly and take some molding imprints for today and we can start tomorrow. Mr. Stark paid me to reschedule my week so you can be my first priority. You have very important friends, Ms. Clarkson."

"'er' goo' 'rien's," Sam nodded faithfully. (Very good friends)

It took a couple of hours, in which Pepper had done some Skyping for her meetings and had caught up with some work, but Sam had a temporary set of teeth by the time she came out of the doctor's chair. It was a little tight but Dr. Klein had promised it would feel better by the end of the day and she could eat solid foods as long as she was careful. Pepper sent Tony a picture of her new smile and they both went out for ice cream afterward. They returned to the Tower right after where Steve was coloring with Fred. He looked rather happy which Sam was grateful for.

"I'm back," Sam said, kissing them both.

"Mom, you have your teeth back," Fred said, hugging her tightly.

"They're fake," she tapped them with her fingernail. "Where's Tony?"

"In his lab, why?"

"I have to thank him," Sam went into the kitchen. "Wanna help me with cookies, boys?"

"Yay! COOKIES!"

"Of course," Steve stood up and kissed her.

"Eww," Fred cried, falling to the ground.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Take

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone enjoyed their last day of 2012 and that 2013 is fantastic. I appreciate every review and every person that likes and favorites this story. Thank you for making this story a joy to write. Also, please go check out my other story, "Anything Goes". It needs some lovin'. **

**Enjoy and Review – B**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam's teeth were ready in a week and she underwent surgery to get them screwed underneath her gums. Hours later, she emerged from the office, dizzy and sore. Steve was waiting for her at the office and helped her walk slowly back to the car. The two women who were there for their six-month cleaning watched him walk away with interest and sighed at Sam's luck. She was still too affect by the anesthetic to really care and curled up under Steve's arm as he gently slid her inside the car and kissed her forehead. She clumsily clicked the seat-belt and smiled, mouth full of gauze.

"Back to the Tower," he supplied, closing the door.

Sam's head lulled back and forth as they drove slowly through traffic. Twice, she pulled out a bottle of water and drank some. He held her hand when they were paused and kissed it. He had learned the niceties from Tony who was good at making women feel good about themselves. He had wined and dined Pepper to thank her for taking care of Sam at the dentist. He had brought them along and Steve watched carefully. He was still clumsy and awkward around her. Yet, Sam wouldn't have left him for that. At least, he hoped so.

He parked the car in the garage where Tony was patiently running diagnostics on the car Steve had taken during the battle between Sam's ex. It ran just fine but he wanted to make sure that it worked as well as it should. He was positive that it wasn't driven as safe as he would have liked, not that he drove it as people suggested he should. Tony didn't even bother standing; he just looked up and waved. Steve helped Sam out of the car and guided her to walk. He would have no trouble just scooping her up in his arms, yet she would have complained about it. So he took baby steps.

"She looks completely out of it," Tony commented lightly.

"She just went through surgery," Steve replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, I forgot." He pointed at a tooth in the back. "I had a tooth screwed in one time. It broke during one of our fights."

"Just one?"

"Well, a couple but that's no concern of yours, spangles."

"I'm taking her upstairs," he scowled.

"Have fun," Tony picked up a wrench and went back to work. It wasn't that he didn't care, he did. But he wanted to finish his work first.

They arrived at his level quick enough through the private elevator and he managed to convince her to wrap her arms around his neck so he could carry her. Jarvis opened his bedroom door without guidance and he slipped inside, grateful that he had a level to himself. He didn't have to explain himself. She curled up against him, soft and loving as he sunk her into the bed. She sat up dizzily and spat out the gauze in her mouth, pulling a tissue from a box near his bed and wrapping it up before tossing it in the trash.

"Are you hungry," Steve asked.

"Starving," Sam said, able to speak properly. She ran a tongue over her new teeth. They felt like her real ones, only shinier, slicker. "But I can only have soft foods."

"Ice cream," he beamed. "I have a pint of Ben and Jerry's for you."

"You are perfect," she breathed, pulling him down in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, kneeling down on the bed to wrap his arms around her properly.

Eventually, they ended up in bed, curled up against each other, sharing the ice cream together while they watched television. Thor and Clint had taken Fred to the zoo as a way to distract him from the traumatizing event that had happened and to keep hm away from Sam while she recovered from her dental surgery. Sam was relieved to be able to spend some time alone with Steve who was tracing circles around her hip. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her, tightly holding while they shared a spoon. Feet were tangled and the remote was on his abs which Sam couldn't help but fiddle around with.

"Will things ever be normal for us," Sam asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Hmm," Sam rubbed her foot against his calf. "Is it wrong that I'm never going to get used to it?"

"That's normal," Steve kissed her head. "I'm still getting used to it."

"It's a strange thing," Sam commented. "Do you want to build a life with me, Steve ?"

"Have I been so subtle," he asked, sitting up and putting the ice cream aside.

"I've never … well, I don't know," Sam shrugged. "Between being kidnapped and beaten to hell, plus having a son that isn't yours, I don't expect you to."

"Sam," he tugged a curl. "Yes, I want to build a life with you, and Fred."

"That's good," Sam smiled, despite herself. "I didn't think … I didn't let myself hope you would."

"I couldn't lead a dame like you on. I couldn't lead anyone on like that," he stated flatly. "I love you."

"Even though I'm used goods?"

"You're not," he huffed.

"Okay," Sam said sheepishly.

Clint found them asleep together with the ice cream melting on the counter of the table beside the bed. He hushed Fred and picked up the pint and closing the door behind him. Fred and him could color for a while before he released the boy on them. They deserved a bit longer to spend together. It had been a hectic week, that was for sure. Clint took Fred's hand and smiled.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's throw this away and go get some cupcakes."

"I _love_ cupcakes," Fred hissed, throwing up his hands. "Can we get one for Steve and my mom?"

"Sure," Clint opened his wallet and decided he would need a loan from Natasha. "Come on, let's go talk to Nat first."

"I like her, she's pretty."

"Isn't she?"

"Yes," Fred grinned. "I want her to be my girlfriend."

"She might be if you give her a cupcake."

"Can we get her a cupcake too?"

"Sure," Clint chuckled.

Natasha grudgingly gave them two twenties and a head scruff to Fred who beamed at the attention. He had been withdrawn for a days since the attack. He wasn't treated much differently except that he was told not to use his powers against anyone or anything. He agreed to keep them hidden for a while longer if he got to eat Lucky Charms for breakfast. Sam reluctantly agreed to that and refused to sleep without the boy at night. She was staying at the Tower until she felt safer and no one protested at that. Fred walked between Thor and Clint to the cupcake store, holding both their hands happily.

"What is this place we are heading to," asked Thor, ignoring people's stares. He was rather tall even though he was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans.

"A cupcake store," Clint replied. "It's a place where they sell treats."

"Ah, so we will not return to the menagerie of beasts?"

"No, not today, Thor."

"Cupcakes are delicious," Fred interrupted. "Mom likes the banana ones. Steve likes strawberry. I remember cuz they brought me here twice."

"That's good, we won't have to guess."

"I wish to try these cakes of the cup," Thor stated. "Let us be off!"

"We're actually here," Clint said, pointing to the store which was pink and bright. "What kind do you want to try, Thor? They have banana, strawberry, cookies and cream, carrot cake?"

"All of them," Thor commanded.

"We don't have enough," Clint waved the two twenties.

"Do not worry, my friend. I have brought the paper money," Thor pulled out a wad of cash. Clint raised an eyebrow but decided to bring home enough for left overs.

"Can we get … six dozens of everything," asked Clint to the girl behind the counter. She balked at the order.

"I don't think we have enough," she said softly.

"Then give me what you have," Clint raised cash at her.

"A-alright!"

Twenty minutes later, Thor was carrying four boxes full of cupcakes while Fred carried one, at his insistence to help the Avengers. Clint tucked away the money in his pocket for the moment as he didn't want to go into Thor's pockets and have him freak out. He didn't know what the god of thunder would do if he accidentally touched something he shouldn't. Fred held the box close to his chest and smiled brightly when Clint rubbed his head affectionately. Despite the fact that it was dangerous for him to get attached to anyone, he couldn't help but like the kid well enough. He was a good kid.

"Mom is going to be so surprised," Fred said, grinning. "She likes cupcakes a lot. She says that's why she got fat."

"That's not nice to say," Clint replied, chuckling.

"Mom is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Your mother is lovely," Thor thundered. "Let us get these cakes of the cup to the Tower and eat like warriors!"

"Agreed," Clint said, nodding.

"Can I have two?"

"Yes," Clint nodded.

"Three?"

"... Maybe."

"Four … ?"

"Ask your mother."

"Five?"

"Fred."

"Fine, five it is!"

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam sat in the bath, surrounded by bubbles and lavender scent while she tried to feel better. Her bruises and the front of her mouth ached fiercely. Still, she couldn't help but adore the fact that she was in a Jacuzzi bathtub. Sam stretched out comfortably, wishing that she had a glass of wine or a beer to get rid of that edge. A knock on the door woke her from her reprieve and she sunk deeper into the water.

It was Steve, who popped his head in with embarrassment.

"SHIELD is here to talk to you, Sam."

"Oh," Sam wiped her face and blinked. He turned red and closed his eyes. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright, I left some clothes out for you."

"Thanks."

They were going to go out to dinner, just the two of them. Tony and Pepper were babysitting for the night and now that plan was ruined. However, Sam pulled in the comfortable sweatpants and loose t-shirt and dressed as best she could as she was still sore. Only half an hour in a Jacuzzi was still enough to give her some relief from the pain. Sam towel dried her hair and combed through it quickly enough, tying up in a bun before stepping out of the bathroom and adding a smidge of make-up. It was eight at night and Fred was in bed. Sam quietly tip-toed out of the bedroom and found Maria Hill and Nick Fury waiting for her in the living room of Steve's living room.

"Mr. Fury, Ms. Hill," Sam said softly to her bosses. They nodded in her direction.

"We came here to find out what happened," Fury stated.

"About Christian," Sam asked.

"Yes," Maria said. "You look to be healing well."

"I'll be at work Monday morning. I just needed to get through surgery," Sam explained. "But I thought you knew what happened through Nat- I mean Agent Romanoff and Barton?"

"They told us in detail but we need to know your version." Fury glanced at Maria who pulled out a clipboard. "If you can, tonight would be best."

"I don't have much of a choice," Sam muttered, nodding. "Fine."

So Sam explained what happened from the beginning, from when Christian earned visiting rights up until the beating. She never thought he would hit her again in front of their son and was aware that Steve was leaning against the doorway, worried for her mental health. But Sam was able to detach herself from emotions and tell her story well enough. Sam was even able to count the bruises and explain what happened to her teeth in detail. It wasn't until Fred ran up to her in tears did she return to her usual self where she picked him up, surprised. He shoved Steve out of the way just to get to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I h-had a n-n-nightmare," he cried in her arms.

"Oh, baby," Sam sighed softly, rubbing his back. "What did you dream?"

"That Dad was b-beating y-you u-uuup," he breathed against her neck.

"That was just a dream, kiddo," she whispered. "It's okay. Mommy's okay."

"It was so real," his forehead was underneath her chin and she could barely hear him. "He's going to jail right, Mr. Eyepatch?"

"Fred!"

"He's going to jail, boy," Fury nodded. "We have enough evidence to throw him in jail for years."

"Mom, sing me a song?"

"Not now, honey."

"Please," he pleaded.

"Shit," Sam sighed. "Excuse me, Director Fury. I need to put my son to bed."

"We have enough to go on," he explained. "Go ahead."

"Wonderful," Sam picked him up. "What song, kiddo?"

Sam closed the door behind her with her foot and slid next to Fred on the bed, tucking him in the sheets and kissing his forehead lightly. He looked pale and withdrawn with tear-stains on his cheeks. There was nothing she could do for him except comfort the poor boy who wouldn't be able to sleep for the next couple of weeks if she was lucky. Sam brushed away the fleck of hair from his face and pressed quiet kisses to his face.

"I love you so much, baby," Sam curled up next to him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Fred turned to her. "I love you too."

"What song should I sing for my little prince?"

"_My Dearest Darling,_" he breathed, already sleepy against her chest.

"_All I need, is someone like you, my dearest darling... please love me too," _Sam sang gently, rubbing his back with her palm. "_Within my heart, I pray your answer is yes. I'll make your life full of happiness..."_

Together, they fell asleep with the lyrics of Etta James on her lips and in his ears.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Yours

**A/N: So I'm guessing no one liked the last chapter? I hope you guys like this one, even though it's a little short. And thank you to Shadow Realm Triforce who actually went back to the beginning and reviewed all my chapters! That takes a lot of patience. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. We're getting to the end!**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"You realize the best way to get to her is to get to her son."

"That is … true."

"Then we must take the boy and force her to come to our side."

"Will she choose the boy?"

"Idiot. Of course she will, she is devoted to him."

"Then we will get on kidnapping the boy."

"Good, I want him by the end of the week."

"Understood."

"Now get out of my sight."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Samantha returned to the Tower after a quick appointment to the salon. She had decided to cut her hair a couple of inches, just above her shoulders. It was shaped around her face into loose curls. Thor had taken Fred for the day and was out and about New York. Thankfully, she felt safe enough to let him out of the Tower. It wasn't good for Fred to stay inside after what happened. Even Sam was returning to normal. She had a trial date in a month and Tony's lawyer had so much evidence, there was a rather large chance that Christian would serve for a long time.

She approached Steve who was sketching something in his drawing pad. It was rare for her to catch him doing something so _normal_ and it made her feel somewhat better. At her footsteps, he looked up and smiled warmly, closing the pad and reaching out to her. She fell into his lap and curled up there, looking as satisfied as a cat with cream. Shoes fell away and they sat there for a few minutes in silence, enjoying each others' company. Steve kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder. Sam smiled.

"Hello, my dear," Sam murmured softly.

"You cut your hair," he commented, touching it. The curls were soft and shiny. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," Sam sat up on his strong thighs and pulled his face towards her for a nice, slow kiss.

"Something on your mind," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

Sam kissed his cheeks, then his eyelids and finally latched on to the spot, the spot that Captain America _and_ Steve Rogers couldn't help but melt under. He sagged minutely and his fingers gripped the first thing his hands fell on, which were her hips. He blushed slightly when she laughed naughtily but his eyes said something very different.

"We're alone for a couple more hours," Sam whispered against his mouth.

"Where's Fred?"

"Out with Thor," Sam thought for a moment. "I think Natasha went along too, just in case they got lost."

"I see," Steve looked down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Steve Rogers," Sam huffed. "I've been waiting for you to make a move for a weeks."

"Oh," he paused, then picked her up bridal style. "How's that?"

"Well!" Sam giggled. "I suppose I'm about to be had, aren't I?"

He grinned fiendishly and kissed her with all the force he could manage. Teeth clinked against each other and tongues were battling it out between their lips as he held her in his arms with ease. When he pulled away gently and pressed his forehead against hers, Sam knew she was going to be very had and plundered. So instead of letting him control the mood, she wriggled out of his grasp until she was on the ground. Steve was a little confused until she grabbed him by his pressed shirt and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Come on, soldier. I think I have a few lessons for you to learn."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

Sam shoved him in his room and closed the door behind her, locking the door as she slowly raised her hands and started to unbutton shirt button by single button. A flash of bra had Steve drawing a soft breath through his teeth. She threw down the shirt somewhere and pushed him against the bed until she was straddling him with her legs. Steve couldn't help but grin at his position. He was still a man pumping red blood to a certain part of his anatomy. Especially when she was scraping her teeth against his neck. Her hands were were working at his belt to remove his tucked-in shirt and she managed to pull it off over his head. She moaned at his bare chest and ran her hands over it with wandering fingers.

"Have I ever told you how _gorgeous_ I think you are, Steve?"

"Never heard that," he sat up slightly, making his abs bunch up together which had Sam staring. She raised an eyebrow.

"What a shame," Sam pushed herself against his perfect body and devoured him in a kiss. When she withdrew, he looked shell-shocked. "I think I've been a little too dainty around you if one kiss can do that."

"Umm."

"Yeah," Sam pushed him down and unbuttoned his pants. "Are _you_ sure, Cap?"

"Not Captain," he said seriously. "Steve."

"I'm sorry," Sam kissed him again. "Are you ready, Steve?"

"If it's with you, yes."

"You always know what to say."

"That's rare," he chuckled, brushing away a stray curl. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sam unbuttoned her pants and was once thankful for her meticulous nature as she was wearing matching color panties. It wouldn't have mattered though, as Steve was staring at every inch of her with his blazing blue eyes. When he reached out for her, she knew that as casually as they fell into bed, it was anything but that. His own clothes fell away from underneath the covers as he was shy even then. Sam matched his movements and slid into bed with him. There were so many kisses, hands running reverently over bodies and skin touching against each other. Sam couldn't help but be glad that Steve was just as proportional in the proper areas as he rose over her and hesitantly slid between her legs. His hands were clutching at her hips nervously. Sam paused, touching his cheek.

"Something wrong, baby," she asked.

"I just..."

"Is it too soon," Sam sat up, her knees touching as he leaned back.

"No, I want this," he pressed his forehead against her legs as he hid his face. "I just..."

"Just what," she asked, running her hand through his hair. "Honey, just tell me."

"I've never done this before," he mumbled.

"Never," Sam raised an eyebrow. "Not even through your Army days? There were a lot of pretty girls back then."

"Never," he repeated. He looked rather embarrassed.

"You should have told me," Sam reached out and pulled him against her. "It's okay, we can stop."

"I don't wanna stop," he pressed his mouth against hers. "Not gonna stop."

"Oh! Well then," Sam found herself back pressed against the bed as he pulled her to him.

They didn't stop, not for a very long while.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Steve reached for her late at night when the sky was black and the lights were out. But the spot was cold and he wasn't sure what to do. Until he heard the shower squeak close. She came out a few minutes later with a towel on her hear and wearing his shirt which was rather cliché but... it looked so good on her. She climbed back on the bed and he turned to kiss her. She laughed against his mouth when he pushed her back on the bed.

"Hey! Hey," Sam giggled. "Honey, I'm kind of sore. Four times is kind of a lot after a dry spell," Sam stared up at him. "I gotta teach you some stuff too, though after."

"Teach me what?"

"Oh," Sam grinned. "Stuff."

"Like?"

"Oh, you wanna learn now?"

"Well," he blushed.

"I guess I can show you this _one_ thing," Sam slid under the covers and towards him.

"What can- oh. Sam- Sam-... Sam..."

They were pretty busy for a while yet.

It wasn't until late did they emerge from the bedroom. Apparently Jarvis had told anyone who came to talk to them to not disturb which meant everyone knew exactly what was going on. Sam blushed heavily when Thor threw them a knowing look. Clint just laughed uproariously and patted Steve on the back in congratulations. They_ had _spent a good amount of time in the bedroom. Fred was asleep against Natasha's lap, sucking his thumb while the ending of Lion King played.

"Thank you for watching him," Sam murmured, picking him up gently. "He wasn't too much trouble, was he?"

"No, he was fine," Natasha touched his forehead with her palm. "Though he might have a fever."

"Oh dear," Sam went on mom-mode. "Steve, could you find a thermometer?"

"He's sleeping," Natasha stated. "You shouldn't wake him."

"I suppose not," Sam sighed. "Was he lethargic at all today?"

"A smidge," Clint held his forefinger and thumb together slightly. "We took him to a small carnival and he ate too much and threw up on a ride."

"Aw," Sam rubbed Fred's back. "After that?"

"That's when we brought him back to the Tower," Clint frowned. "I didn't even get my funnel cake."

"Yeah, I'm going to put him down," Sam yawned. "Thank you everyone for baby-sitting."

"He is a most righteous little warrior," Thor stated, raising his hammer. "He will make a most noble hero when he is older."

"Hopefully he'll stay away from hero-work," Sam murmured. "Good night everyone." Sam pulled down Steve for a gentle kiss. "Night, baby." And she went to bed.

"So..." Clint started, grinning. "Had a good day, Cap?"

"Y-yes," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try to avoid Tony. He's been prepping jokes since he found out you two were together in a bedroom with a 'do not disturb'."

"Thanks for the warning,"

"Night, Cap."

"Night everyone."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam woke up incredibly sore but with a wide smile on her face. Fred was snoring besides her and turned around to curl up against her chest. She kissed his forehead and checked for a fever which was nonexistent. Checking the time, she had to rush as school started in a little less than two hours. Fred whined but got up nonetheless and went to change while Sam made breakfast. She was already dressed herself in her work clothes, pouring milk into a bowl for cereal for Fred when Steve came out in his Captain America uniform. Her heart fell.

"Mission," she asked.

"Yes," he frowned, kissing her cheek. "Please don't worry."

"I always do."

"You shouldn't, I'll be alright," Steve pulled her into an embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But this is scary," Sam touched his cheek. "Come home safe, okay? I'll be back at my apartment by the end of the week."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"We're getting a dog," Sam whispered. "I want you to come help us pick out a puppy."

"Sounds like fun," Steve nodded. "But perhaps you should stay at the Tower a little longer."

"I want to go home," Sam replied. "And my home isn't here, Steve."

"I understand," he sighed. "I just don't like it."

"Okay," Sam kissed him. His hands were already fisting against her shirt when Fred came into the kitchen and cried out in disgust. "Fred!"

"Mom, that's gross!"

"You said it was okay," Sam muttered, blushing.

"It's _still_ gross."

"You're a dork," Sam handed him a spoon. "Eat, they'll be here to pick you up."

"I like Bob, he's real nice. He bought me a Iron Man toy."

"So that's where you got it," Sam grinned.

"Mom, can I learn karate?"

"Um," Sam paused. "Why?"

"Like Spongebob!"

"Oh," Sam shrugged. "Sure, we'll look into it, okay?"

"Yay! I have to tell Tony!"

"After you finish your cereal."

"But they're going on a mission."

"Two more bites and we can go upstairs."

"Maaaaaan," Fred said, sighing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Comfortable

**A/N: Short fluffy chapter for you all. I'm sorry, I've been on a break, focusing on school and relationships and yeah. But I'm back and better than ever. This is just a filler chapter until I get back in the swing of things. Short but delicious. **

**Please review-**

Sam was sleeping fitfully when Steve returned from his mission. He gently pressed his lips against her shoulder and she awoke groggily to pull him down for a sloppy kiss that turned into a battle of wills until Sam pulled away and glanced at Fred who was sleeping at the edge of the bed. Steve kissed her forehead and excused himself to the bathroom where he changed out of his uniform into something to sleep in. He brushed his teeth and cleaned up his wounds in the bathroom. When he didn't return to bed with her, Sam knocked on the door and slipped inside to check up on him.

"You're hurt," she commented, taking the gauze from his hand. She picked up the bottle of rubbing alcohol and dipped the cotton into it.

"A little."

It took some time before he was ready for bed. Truly, he was exhausted and unable to move very quickly. Steve allowed her to lead him into the bed. Tucking him in bed, she went to the kitchen and brought him some aspirin and a glass of milk which he drained quickly enough before he pulled her into bed and curled his body around hers. It was late in the morning when he woke up. Sam had already gotten up and cooked him breakfast which she brought to bed for him. She had gotten up early to drop off Fred for the weekend at her Father's so they could have some quiet time together. Steve sat up gingerly and accepted the scrambled eggs, toast and pork links with a piping hot cup of coffee.

"Are you feeling any better," Sam asked, kissing his cheek. "You look exhausted."

"It was tough," he admitted. "We nearly lost."

"Oh my," Sam curled up next to him and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're back safe."

"It's nice to have my girl waiting for me," he took a rather big bite of toast and grinned earnestly. Sam laughed softly and took a sip of his coffee for herself.

"You seem to be healing well," she mentioned, touching his abs gently with her fingertips. The night before, he looked black and blue. Now they were yellowish and fading by the minute.

"It's part of the serum," he explained. "I'll be fine by the end of the day."

"And the others? Are they okay?"

"Tony nearly died," Steve muttered. "He was showboating and-"

"At least you're all back safe," Sam pressed her lips to the crease between his eyebrows. "Is he hurt much?"

"Only a little, the Hulk caught him mid fall again," Steve caught her face between his hands and stared into her face. "I love you."

"I missed you. I worried," Sam confessed. "So much. I love you."

Steve kissed her almost violently, tray long forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck the way he wanted to. Gently, she pulled away, hands on his shoulders. She kissed his nose before getting out of bed and picking up the tray to take it back to the kitehen.

Everyone was nestled in their own rooms, taking care of their wounds and sleeping the mission off. Sam made as little noise around the Tower as possible. She picked up a couple of waters, some snacks and returned to the room with Steve who was hiding underneath the blankets. Same placed everything on the counter of her vanity and crawled in with Steve who pulled her close to him, hands wandering over her body and kisses sprinkled over her skin liberally. Sam chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself against his taunt body. The choked moan mixed with a little pain had Sam slowing down. She stared at his face and pushed away the strands of hair away from his face.

"Sorry," she said, playing with his skin. "I'm a little over-enthusiastic."

"It's okay," he breathed. "I don't mind."

"You're sore."

"It's okay," he repeated, nipping at her lower lip with his teeth. She visibly shuddered. "I don't mind."

"Mmhm."

It took a little longer for them to get out of bed than usual. Then Steve and Sam discovered the shower and time stood still for them. It was not long before someone came knocking on their door. Sam pulled on the shirt that Steve had yanked off of her in a fit of passion and she opened the door to reveal Pepper wearing some rather comfy looking pajamas. There was a tired expression on her face but she smiled despite herself.

"Hello, you two," she murmured. "We're having pizza at the Penthouse if you're not busy later on tonight."

"No, we're not busy," Sam smiled. "How's Tony."

"Battered and bruised," Pepper's eyes closed for a moment longer than necessary. "But he's kicking. And wants everyone over tonight for a little celebratory party."

"We'll be there," Sam kissed Pepper's cheek.

Steve held her hand loosely as they made their way to the Penthouse hours later with a quiet comfort they were getting used to. It was nice. They walked out of the elevator to see Clint drinking a cold beer while his arm was gingerly placed in a swing. Next to him was Natasha who kept an eye on him in a motherly sort of fashion. They were both talking quietly together and laughed about something as Steve approach them to ask how they were doing. Sam left him to his own devices and walked over to Tony who was lying on a couch that had been pulled into the kitchen. He was bandaged up, clearly had been beaten to hell. His eye was swollen and he looked exhausted but pleased that everyone was mingling.

"Hey gorgeous," he said gently, winking heavily. His eye was gorged on blood. "Come to give me a lap dance?"

"If you weren't so pitiful looking, I'd punch you," Sam said, sitting next to him. "Poor Pepper having to babysit you."

"Where's Fred?"

"Off fishing with his grandfather."

"He should be here worshiping me."

"Ah, well, what can we do then?"

"You could bring me a drink."

"I think you shouldn't," Sam picked up a glass of water next to him with a straw and placed it near his mouth. "Take a sip."

"Spoilsport."

"Friend."

"Whatevs."

Sam kissed his cheek softly and went to get some pizza for him. Cutting it into bites like she did with Fred, she was too preoccupied to notice Steve come behind her and kiss her temple, making her jump. She leaned back and kissed his jaw, eyes never leaving the pizza slices.

"What are you doing," he asked, murmuring in her ear.

"I'm cutting some food for Tony. I don't think he can hold anything right now. He's like Fred but a little younger."

"Aw, come on Peps, let me have a beer at least! A beer!"

"Tony-"

"Birdbrain has a beer!"

"_Clint_ has a beer and he's not taking any medication," Pepper said firmly. "You're lucky they didn't keep you in medical."

"See," Sam said, giggling.

"I see your point," Steve kissed her softly. "I'm going out for more pizza. Would you like anything?"

"A chocolate bar," Sam replied. He nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back in a little while."

Sam spent the time Steve was gone sitting next to Tony while Darcy fluffed his pillows. Both of them chatted about inane things until Tony kicked them off the couch to see if they could sneak a drink behind Pepper's back. Since they did not want to gain the wrath of the woman with all the power, they pretended that Pepper was just too good of a watch dog to do so. Which wasn't much a lie to begin with. Sam and Darcy had a couple of shots together and were pleasantly buzzed when Steve returned. He noticed her state of inebriation and laughed a little before he kissed her, tasting the sweetness of a strawberry daiquiri on her lips. Sam slipped in his arms and rubbed her face against his fleece shirt. It felt so good to her.

"Sam," he asked.

"I'm drunk," she mumbled. "I wanna go to bed."

"I suppose it's time to say goodnight."

"I wanna rip off your clothes and-"

"Ah," Steve placed a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Um, I'm pretty sure we can manage that."

"Good," she said, grinned woozily.

If it wasn't for the fact that Sam's frisky hands were everywhere, it would have been easier to hide the reason why they were leaving the party so early. But Tony just smirked and waved them off, sipping orange juice as Steve led Sam back upstairs.

Hands insistently clawed at his clothing, unbuttoning his shirt and ghosting over his pants as he tried to keep things as PG as best he could while they made their way to the bedroom. Sam was like an octopus when she was drunk, lips and hands everywhere as he stumbled backwards through the door of their adjoined quarters. Sam pulled off her shirt and kicked off her pants, standing half naked in front of him before he was thrown back by the full force of her small body tackling her.

"Sam, slow down," he murmured, kissing her shoulders.

"No," she said petulanty, unhooking her bra.

Well. That was a solid argument, he thought as he swallowed his tongue.

**Xxx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

When Sam woke up, her head was throbbing and her body was pleasantly sore. She felt her stomach grumble as she turned over, naked. Pulling the blankets over her body, she cursed Darcy in her insistence to drink her under the table. It had been a stupid bet. And now she was paying for it. Sam rubbed her temples under the pillow and reached out for Steve who was sleeping soundly beside her. He snored a little. Sam moved closer to his warmth and kissed his chest softly. Sleepily, his arm threw itself over her hip.

"Steve," she mumbled tiredly.

"Hmm, love?"

"I feel awful," she threw herself over his chest and let the mass of tangles and curls flop over her forehead and shoulders messily.

"Poor darlin'," he kissed her forehead, eyes still closed.

"Hmmf."

"Shouldn't have been drinking so much."

"Thank you, I know," Sam grunted, wincing.

"Shower," he asked hopefully.

"Bath," Sam sighed softly. "Bubble bath."

He chuckled, removing himself from the bed. Sam flopped on the mattress, hugging a pillow and ignoring Steve's musings as he walked around the room with casual nakedness. Twenty minutes later, she was picked up, sheets and all and brought to the bathroom to feel the steam curl around her head. She smelled lavender and honey. When she peered through the sheets, the large tub, big enough for a group of people, was bubbling merrily with wafting scents that had her melting. Looking up at Steve, she decided that if they waited to get married, it would be too much for her. He slowly dipped her inside the water, which was the perfect temperature and slipped inside with her, holding her close as they marinated in the water. She sighed longingly and pressed a wet hand over his chest as she curled up around him, happily ignoring the sluish of water over the edges of the tub.

"This is wonderful," Sam murmured. "Thank you."

"Of course."

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Just the Way You Are

"It's a small mission, nothing too difficult," Steve explained, pouring himself a cup of coffee in the privacy of his own kitchen. "We'll be back before the week is out."

"I wish you could stay," Samantha blew on her own coffee weakly and sighed. "We're getting that dog tomorrow and-"

"I know," he pressed his lips to her forehead and brushed away the mesh of wayward curls from her face. "I'm sure you'll pick out a fine dog."

Steve smiled gently and pulled her into a warm hug. Sam let her head curl underneath his neck and she sighed, afraid for him and the Avengers that were going on the mission. The only person that was staying behind was Clint. He had dislocated his shoulder on a mission and needed time to heal, not that he would have listened until Natasha merely threw him a glance and he huffed in reply. He sulked until he walked to his room. Sam had brought him dinner at Natasha's request only to find Fred playing video games in Clint's room. She worried that perhaps she had made herself a permanent addition to the Tower and a weak link to the Avengers Initiative. But Steve...

He was worth it.

"I'll be back," he murmured, kissing her face and, finally, her mouth. "Don't worry, love."

"You called me 'love'," she preened, smiling widely.

"You're my girl, ain't'cha," he grinned, though there was a touch of color at the apple of his cheeks.

"I'll take care of Clint," Sam told him. "He's probably petrified of Natasha."

"He's worried about her," Steve shrugged. "Like you worry for me."

"I worry more," she stood on tip toe and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he released her from his embrace and finished his coffee. "It's time to assemble."

"I'll be up in a moment," Sam walked back to their room.

Fred was knocked out, splayed in a messy position and she was loath to wake him so she left him in bed while she pulled on a fluffy robe. It was early, not much past six in the morning and the sun was creeping through the window curtains. She pulled the sheets over her son and kissed his forehead before rushing up the elevator to see off the Avengers in their mission.

Everyone was busily eating or talking about inane things when Sam arrived. Tony was next to Pepper, giving orders while she wrote down every silly demand of his on her clipboard with an expression of practiced patience on her face. Behind the mask, there was a touch of worry she wasn't ready to express. She could only hope that Tony would come back safe and sound.

Sure, she cared for everyone, but she loved Tony and they were ready to bring in a child into the world. Pepper was ready to pop and everyone knew it by the bulbous belly that hovered over her thin hips. At her insistence, she was still Tony's number one assistant. Partly because they couldn't find anyone with the iron will that Pepper had to handle the job and also because sitting in bed and eating only "Tony approved" foods was insane. So she took less meetings and rested on weekends but she was constantly on her swollen feet just so she wouldn't feel like she was getting paid to do nothing. Bruce monitored her and the baby's condition so it wasn't like she was being reckless. Pepper was just persistent.

Sam observed Clint watch Natasha with worried eyes as she checked her weapons, counted knives and charge her Widow's Bites. Sure, he looked nonchalant on the couch, nursing his shoulder with a bag of ice but she could see the thin line just above his eyebrows, creasing as time seemed to speed up as the mission grew closer.

Pepper was due in a week.

Sam found Steve sitting at a chair with the files open while he scribbled as many notes as he could. His hand wrote quickly with precision. She couldn't help but wonder by the abs she ran her hands over time and time again if he enjoyed the pie she had baked for him just after he had saved her life. He certainly ate more than the average man, excluding Thor but he was an alien and not quite normal. Jane was currently somewhere in Europe investigating something to do with her research and he was moping. Darcy was gone too and so were the raunchy jokes.

Steve looked up from his work to see that Sam was watching him intently. He reached out with a hand and pulled her closer. She slid into his lap casually and stole a sip of his coffee only to make a face. He liked his too milky, much too weak for her tastes.

"Was Fred too tired to get up?"

"He's out like a light," Sam replied, brushing back her curls. "Promise you'll be careful?"

"As careful as I can be," Steve smiled at her. "And you'll watch over Miss Potts?"

"I can't believe Tony is going."

"Fury insisted. It's not like the baby will come so quickly."

"You'd be surprised," Sam quipped. "Fred was an early baby."

"Well, Tony nearly punched Fury in the face if not for Bruce's interruption. It was a very near thing."

"I don't blame him," Sam watched as Tony led Pepper into a comfy chair. He kissed both her hands and arose, already suited up to leave. "Bring him back, yes?"

"Of course, love."

Eventually, the Avengers had to leave and Clint disappeared all together. It was Sam's guess that he was at the gym working off the frustration of being left behind so she couldn't ask him to come pick out the dog. It was going to be a surprise for her son. She had already cleared it at her apartment building and with Tony whom was happy to do anything for little Fred, which was touching. Sam showered and dressed in casual jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The weather was still a little chilly and she made sure to wake up Fred who whined about it until she mentioned that there was a present they needed to pick up. He dressed up quickly and was putting on his shoes while Sam sought out Pepper who was in the Penthouse.

"Pepper, are you busy today?"

"Actually, very much," she sighed and rubbed her feet against the soft carpet. Her ankles were swollen.

"Oh, never mind," Sam blushed. "I wouldn't want to -"

"Tell me," Pepper insisted kindly.

"I'm going to the shelter to pick out a dog for Fred and I wanted some company."

"Oh, how delightful," Pepper clapped her hands. "Let me move some meetings to another day and we can have Happy pick us up in twenty minutes. Is that alright?"

"Are you sure," Sam asked, worried about Pepper's condition.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she commented. "I can pick out a dog just fine."

"Okay," Sam laughed. "I'll be with Fred."

It took the better part of an hour for Pepper to reschedule her meetings, making Fred as impatient as ever but Sam had a handle on things and they left not much later after he threw a tantrum which eight year old boys tend to do. He sniffled all the way over to the shelter, wiping his nose on a handkerchief that Steve had gifted him. Sam had nearly called off the trip all together if not for Pepper's own begging eyes. Sam couldn't help but wonder how much more spoiled her son could become. Stepping out of the car, she held Fred's hand and he peered around the sign with curious eyes for about a second before the sound of barking hit his ears. Immediately, he began jumping up and down in excitement and joy.

"We're getting a doggy!"

"Yes," Sam kissed his forehead. "Tony said-"

"We're. Getting. A. Dog!"

"Yes, love. We are."

"Doggy!"

"Oh my gosh, how cute," Pepper took a picture with her phone. "This is going up on the fridge."

"Come on, then," Sam winked at Pepper, who was wearing stylish flats for the occasion.

Sam couldn't help but wince at the fact that it should have been Steve coming down with them to search for a dog. But she understood that his obligation to his country came first and had to take the good with the bad if she wanted to be with him. Sam gripped Fred's hand and smiled down at him. His eyes were large and disbelievingly excited.

They started walking around and looking at dogs who needed homes. As much as Sam wanted to adopt more than just one, she knew that Fred could not handle the responsibility. However, Pepper made a phone call and returned with a big smile on her face. She had given a large donation to the shelter as a way of showing that they cared even though they couldn't adopt all the animals. Pepper sighed softly as she passed those with lipid eyes, wanting to take them home. She touched her stomach with a flick of her wrist and glanced over to Fred who was jumping up and down, pointing to a specific dog in a cage. The canine was also whining and licking Fred's fingers through the gate.

"Can we look at this one," Sam asked.

"Sure," said the man in charge. He pulled out his set of keys and leashed the dog first before he brought it out for Fred.

The dog didn't waste any time in hopping on top of Fred and licking off every space on his face available. Sam bit her lip and stifled the chuckles as Fred squealed in joy and hugged the dog, who looked to be about a year old, and sat up.

"He's a good dog," the man said. "He was brought in by a family who couldn't keep him anymore. He's … about a year old and is really good with kids, as you can tell," the guard man explained. "He needs a good home."

"Hi, sweetie," Sam said, kneeling down. The dog nudged it's nose against her palm before licking it. He sat down and lifted it's paw, as though asking to be taken him.

"Mom, he's perfect," Fred said, hugging the Golden Retriever mix by the neck. "Steve is gonna love him."

"I think so too, honey," Sam smiled. She could tell that Fred was completely in love with him. "Wanna take him home?"

"Yes, Mom, please! Pleaase!"

"I don't think you can argue with a sentiment like that," Pepper stated, beaming.

"No, I can't."

"Is he mine, Mom?"

"Yes, he is," Sam didn't expect the hug that she received, nearly tackling her to the floor as she struggled to stay upright.

"I love you, Mom," Fred whispered.

"I love you, too, Honey."

In the end, they had to wait twenty four hours for the dog to be microchipped and checked by a vet before he was released to them no matter how much Pepper flirted with the person in charge. Fred was sad but was given a candy to mollify him while Sam made arrangements to pick him up the next morning. She paid for Captain Rex, named by Fred, and was glad that she had made her son so happy.

"Tomorrow, you get your first dog," Sam said, excited.

"First dog, Mom? Does that mean we might get a second?"

"Maybe," Sam laughed, catching up to Pepper who waved down Happy.

"That would be so cool," Fred cried, jumping up and down. "Mom, you're the best!"

"I know," Sam grinned.

They got into the car and closed the door behind them. There was traffic back to the Tower and Fred fell asleep in Pepper's lap. They chatted about the newest fashion when there was a sudden crash that sent them flying to the front of the car. Sam groaned as Pepper helped Fred up. There had been a car accident, that was for sure.

"Everyone back there okay," asked Happy from the front.

"As well as can be expected," grunted Pepper, holding her belly. "I'm okay."

Fred started crying.

"It's okay, baby," Sam said, holding her child. "It was just a bump. You're okay."

The door opened. Happy appeared.

"You all alrigh-"

Suddenly Happy was removed from the doorway and something cylindrical was thrown inside, spewing smoke out. Pepper coughed heavily and tried to move out of the way but there wasn't much she could do as she was shoved by a man wearing black. Sam flinched as he drew closer, punching her in the face as Fred was ripped out of her arms without so much as a word. She fell to the ground and the last thing she heard was the sound of her son screaming.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"What. Happened."

Fury's voice was not much of a comfort as Sam sat on a medical bench, being checked from the car accident. There was bruise forming at the temple of her head and she had a concussion. They had to keep her away for a minimum of twelve hours to make sure that she had no permanent brain damage. However, Sam was as bleak as she could be, arms holding herself as she shook violently, hair mussed and bruised. Her lips were dry and eyes were heavy with tears.

"A man came and snatched my boy," Sam whispered.

"You're on vacation as of now," Fury commanded. "You will stay at the Tower until we find your son. You will avoid going out."

"How is Pepper?"

"She delivered a girl," Fury stated, lips twitching. "We have yet to inform the Avengers."

"Don't," Sam placed her face in her hands. "They need to finish the mission."

"Wasn't asking you," Fury muttered. "But you will be followed by agents until this mess has been sorted out."

"Fine," Sam spat. "But I want my s-son."

And there, Sam broke down into tears. Fury merely turned on his heel and went to work.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Sam brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of comfortable pants and a tank top. The Avengers had finished early and were heading home. They knew nothing of the birth of little Amanda or the fact that Fred had been taken. Sam couldn't help but feel as she was broken. She walked downstairs and found that Clint was waiting for her along with two agents.

"Let's go," she murmured, eyes red from crying.

Agent Wallace took over and drove back to the shelter to pick up Captain Rex. It was a short drive as it was early morning and no one spoke in the back of one of Tony's many cars. Sam hadn't told her father either. She hoped, rather fiercely, that Fred would be returned to her on the morrow. But she knew at that point, she would only have to wait. Getting out of the car, she gritted her teeth and let out a deep breath.

"Hello, Ms. Clarkson," the clerk greeted. "We'll bring out Rex in just a moment."

"That's fine," Sam turned to Clint. "I don't have the energy to take him. Would you...?"

"Of course," he rubbed her arm. "You should go back to the car."

"No," Sam blinked away tears. "Someone should be here that the dog recognizes."

A patter of paws could be heard from the back.

"Here's Rex for you," the clerk said, holding him by the leash. "Clean bill of health and all microchipped for your convienience. You've paid, yes?"

"I have," Sam knelt down in front of the dog. "Hello, boy."

The dog licked her nose.

"Good boy," Sam whispered. "Good boy."


End file.
